Luchando contra el destino
by gamer17
Summary: La vida en la mansion Cullen es de todo menos aburrida: preparativos de boda, incesantes apuestas, venganzas al estilo Rosalie, irrefrenables tentaciones... y un extraño joven que despierta los celos de Edward y algo mas en Bella. Ed&Be "Escenas Rating M"
1. Apuestas

**Todos los personajes de la siguiente historia, o casi todos, pertenecen a la gran e inigualable Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

**1. APUESTAS**

* * *

**Edward POV  
**

* * *

- ¡¡Emmett!! -dijo mi hermano mientras corría intentando lanzarle un jarrón bastante contundente a la cabeza- ¡No huyas! Tienes que cumplir tu parte del trato, ¡¡ya conoces las reglas!! -Entonces Jasper se detuvo y comenzó a reírse apoyado en el umbral de la puerta.

- Me niego a hacer eso, ¡eres un tramposo! -dijo Emmett parándose en el mismo salón pero manteniendo una distancia prudente mientras alzaba un dedo acusador. Se le veía avergonzado y alterado por lo que supuse que eso provocó la repentina risa de Jasper. Sin embargo sus pensamientos eran como de costumbre incoherentes y gritaban en mi cabeza como los de un niño pequeño que ha cogido una rabieta.

_No pienso hacerlo. No, no y no. Si ese tramposo pelo fregona amarilla pretende que me crea que la ha convencido lo lleva claro. Me matará, ¡oh Dios me matará!..._

- ¿Se puede saber que pasa aquí? -Me giré al escuchar la voz de Rosalie que bajaba con las cejas fruncidas las escaleras. Paseo su vista de uno a otro y finalmente acabó mirándome al mismo tiempo que alzaba una de sus cejas.

_¿Qué ha pasado esta vez Edward?_

- Eh… Rosalie… -articuló débilmente Emmett pero esta levantó su mano haciéndolo callar y siguió sin apartar la mirada de mi.

Si tuviera que estar al tanto de cada una de las travesuras que mis hermanos hacían a lo largo del día acabaría perdiendo la cordura, algo que estaba seguro que mis hermanos perdieron hace varias décadas.

Cuando abrí la boca para contestar resignado una sombra atravesó a gran velocidad el salón y un segundo más tarde Alice apareció detrás de Jasper, brincando y con una sonrisa en su rostro que no supe interpretar. Parecía contenta y complacida por algo, pero a la vez mostraba una sonrisa pícara que confirmaba que estaba al tanto de lo que había sucedido y lo que iba a suceder. Alzó los brazos para atrapar el cuello de su esposo quién también mostraba un semblante de satisfacción y parecía que estaba disfrutando con la escena.

- ¡Gracias Jasper! no sabes cuánto te quiero -dicho esto le dio un fugaz beso y se giro hacia Emmett que todavía seguía con la mandíbula apretada con tanta fuerza que creí que sus dientes reventarían de un momento a otro-. Por cierto Emmett, ¿me prestas tu Jeep para ir de compras antes de que tu mujer lo convierta en un cubo?

Las palabras de Alice provocaron exactamente lo que pretendía, y acto seguido Emmett se tensó y contrajo una mueca entre miedo y sorpresa mientras rápidamente volteaba la mirada hacia Rosalie. Al parecer éramos los únicos que todavía no estábamos al tanto de la gracia, sin embargo, las intencionadas palabras de mi querida hermana fueron suficiente para desatar la furia de una Rosalie que en estos instantes cruzaba lentamente la habitación hasta detenerse a escasos centímetros de la cara de su marido.

- Emmett, cariño – dijo con la voz más tranquila y sensual que pudo mientas enredaba con los dedos un mechón de su larga, rubia y hermosa cabellera-, ¿por qué no me dices cual es la razón para que Alice piense que le haría eso al coche de mi perfecto y musculoso hombre? -murmuró rozando muy despacio el hombro de Emmett con un dedo. Con ese simple acto acababa de hacer papilla la mente de mi hermano que se debatía entre besar a su mujer o salir corriendo ante lo que sabía que le esperaba.

- Eh… um Rosalie verás yo… - tartamudeó de forma patética

- Emmett ha apostado a que Bella… - comenzó Alice pero Jasper tapo rápidamente su boca y su mirada se cruzó inconscientemente con la mía.

- ¿¿Cómo?? -me había levantado tan rápido que el sofá cayó de espaldas provocando un gran estruendo en toda la mansión. Mire furioso a ambos tratando de controlarme para no arrancarles los brazos allí mismo- ¿qué os dije de utilizar a Bella para vuestras absurdas apuestas?

- Tranquilo Edward no pasa nada -trató de calmarme Alice. _Créeme que más tarde vas a agradecerlo. _La mire incrédulo al no entender que sacaba yo de una apuesta sobre mi novia en la que Emmett al parecer había perdido, según él injustamente. Pero ella simplemente sonrió y me guiñó un ojo. Definitivamente mi pequeña hermanita sabía algo que a mí se me escapaba y que no quería que supiera, ya que tras decirme eso se puso a revisar mentalmente los conjuntos que pensaba llevar este mes.

- Emmett -Rosalie con el rostro inescrutable y los brazos cruzados esperó la respuesta que supuestamente la haría convertir el Jeep que estaba en frente de la casa en chatarra- estas consiguiendo que considere hacerle una visita a tu coche…

- ¡No! Espera te lo diré pero no le hagas nada a mi pequeñito -hizo un puchero- es solo que… Jasper y yo apostamos como siempre y quedamos en que el que perdiera no podría…

En ese momento la imagen que la mente de Emmett me mostró hizo que soltara una sonora carcajada por lo que Rosalie me miró de soslayo para inmediatamente girarse furiosa hacia el causante de mi risa.

- ¡Estoy empezando a perder la paciencia! -gritó Rosalie tensando los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo

- Esta bien pero es que… -nos miró suplicante pidiendo ayuda pero al ver que se encontraba completamente solo continuó-. El que perdiera no podría… bueno que no puedo… bueno en realidad no exactamente porque Jasper ha hecho trampas y pretende que yo no…

- ¡¡Emmett!! -gritó Rosalie

- Haber lo que intenta decir -interrumpió Alice- es que apostaron a que el que perdiera no podría tocar a su mujer en una semana, ni siquiera cogerle de la mano -y dicho esto miró con los ojos entrecerrados a Jasper- ya hablaremos de apostar a mi costa -le recriminó aún divertida.

- Con que era eso, ¿es cierto Emmett? ¿te atreviste a incluirme en una de tus apuestas? -señaló, sin embargo en sus ojos había un punto de picardía por lo que todos supimos que estaba pensando en su futura venganza, incluido mi hermano que abrió la boca desmesuradamente y comenzó a suplicar en silencio-. Muy bien atente a las consecuencias -y dicho esto apartó su pelo del hombro de forma exagerada y subió las escaleras a paso humano, saboreando la reacción del pobre Emmett. No, de pobre nada, se había buscado esto. Eso le pasa por apostar con…

- ¡Eh! un momento… -exclamé mirando a Alice- ¿qué tiene que ver Bella en todo esto?

- Jasper dijo que sería capaz de conseguir que Bella fuera la "muñeca" de Alice durante esta semana –susurró Emmett dejándose caer en el sillón, con la mirada perdida todavía pensado en lo que había provocado con su apuesta. Jasper le miró de forma acusadora, sabían que les había amenazado sobre apostar con Bella.

- ¿Cómo conseguiste eso? -pregunté con expresión incrédula. Estoy seguro que no hay nada que odie más Bella que el hecho de que Alice la utilice como una barbie, quizás ir de compras pero eso no significa que pueda aceptar algo así por las buenas. Detrás de todo esto tenía que estar este pequeño demonio adicto a las compras, por eso bloqueaba su mente; o puede que Jasper, es sospechoso que en su mente solo aparecieran imágenes de la última película que había visto.

- ¡Eso confiesa tramposo! -saltó Emmett despertando de su trance.

- Yo no hice trampa ya te lo he dicho, simplemente hable con ella y se lo pedí –confesó Jasper con gesto inocente. Alice soltó una risita que ninguno pasó por alto.

- ¡Mientes! Díselo Edward, sabes de sobra que Bella no aceptaría una cosa así por las buenas, tienes que haber hecho algo más para que… –sin embargo Emmett se quedó callado mirando al suelo, como si hubiera pasado por alto algo obvio y exactamente eso había sucedido. Reconozco que mi hermano es algo cortito en muchas ocasiones- 

Un momento, tú tienes poderes… -levantó la mirada. Genial Emmett, no me lo puedo creer, ¿cómo lo has adivinado?, definitivamente cortito no era suficiente para describirlo en este momento- usaste tus poderes… –no era una pregunta, y con la sonrisa que apareció en la cara de Jasper acababa de revelar que exactamente eso había hecho.- ¡Usaste tus poderes! ¡¡Tramposo!!

- Perdona Emmett pero si miras en las reglas no hay ninguna que diga que no podemos hacerlo -señaló Jasper indignado. Las reglas, una brillante idea de Rosalie para que las apuestas fueran algo más "civilizadas" y todos respetaran las consecuencias de perder.- Que tu único poder sean tus músculos y que no sirvan de nada con Bella no es mi culpa. -Emmett levantó las cejas y abrió la boca para protestar pero después de pensarlo la cerró y volvió a dejarse caer en el sillón resignado.

_No, no, no… Rosalie no se olvidará de esta. Me matará, destrozará mi coche, no me dirigirá la palabra en décadas, no volveremos a…_

- ¡¡Nooo!! -salió corriendo y sin pensarlo subió las escaleras- ¡¡Rosalie perdóname por favor!!- gritaba mientras aporreaba la puerta de su habitación. Tenía que reconocer que era un duro golpe para Emmett ya que su relación se basaba principalmente en la atracción física que sentían el uno por el otro, y teniendo una mujer como Rosalie, acabaría volviéndose loco si ella lo dejaba sin sexo más de dos días. No pude evitar reírme al igual que Alice y Jasper al escuchar la voz desesperada de Emmett que inundaba toda la mansión.

- Jasper sabes que esa te la devolverá -dije riéndome.

- Lo sé. Pero lo que me da miedo es lo que pueda hacer Rosalie -miró hacia la escalera de dónde provino un fuerte gruñido que provocó que volviéramos a romper en carcajadas.

En ese instante una suave brisa hizo que dejara de reírme, ya que un olor que me era más que conocido me inundo por completo. Salí corriendo y abrí la puerta dejando a mi hermosa prometida con la mano levantada, preparada para tocar el timbre. No pude evitar reírme ante su expresión de asombro que pronto se convirtió en una sonrisa cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos. Rodeé su cintura acercándola todo lo que pude a mi cuerpo, notando la calidez de su cuerpo contra el mío. Acerqué mi rostro al suyo, un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas al mismo tiempo que su corazón se aceleraba de forma incontrolada. Las reacciones de Bella todavía conseguían aturdirme, era una sensación que echaría de menos tras su trasformación. Sonreí y seguí acercándome para rozar mis labios con los suyos.

- ¡Bella! -gritó Alice y abrazó a mi novia efusivamente antes de que pudiera llegar a besarla.

- ¡Edward! -suplicó Bella en brazos de Alice intentando respirar.

- ¡Alice! -salté indignado.

- Lo siento Edward pero ya has oído a Emmett, esta semana Bella es mía y solo mía –me sacó la lengua de manera infantil y tiró de Bella hacia el interior de la casa- te la devolveré en unas horas. Tranquilo, está en buenas manos.

- Pero… -dije inútilmente

- No pasa nada Edward -dijo mi ángel mientras era arrastrada por Alice lejos de mi de forma cruel a mi parecer-, sólo será un rato además yo he sido la que he permitido esto –dijo de forma no muy convencida y resignada pero con una sonrisa en su hermoso rostro- y ahora tengo que afrontar las consecuencias.

- Venga Bella, ¿no me digas que no te lo pasas bien conmigo? –Alice la miro con ojitos de cordero y Bella no pudo resistirse y acabo por romper a reír-. ¿Lo ves?

- Esta bien –dije resignado- pero no la tortures mucho por favor.

- Descuida –se limitó a decir, y acto seguido levantó a Bella en brazos y la subió a su cuarto rápidamente. En ese momento caí en la cuenta de que mi hermano aún seguía en la habitación y que teníamos una cuenta pendiente. Le miré de reojo y pareció comprender mis intenciones, seguramente por las olas de rabia que mi cuerpo le estaban mandando. Me presioné el puente de la nariz con una mano y cerré los ojos intentando relajarme para que mi hermano no saliera corriendo.

- Jasper, ¿puedo saber qué hiciste para que Bella aceptara semejante tortura? –dije levantando la mirada.

* * *

**Hola a tods! Este es el primer fic que hago sobre twilight y finalmente me decidí a colgarlo. Se trata de una continuación de Eclipse y en principio sigue el hilo del libro, tal como debería ocurrir en Breaking Down, desde mi punto de vista. Espero que os guste y os agradeceria en vuestros comments si me dejais vuestras ideas sobre algunos temas:**

**- Poder de Bella en caso de trasnformarse**

**- Presencia o no de Jacob  
**

**La gran mayoría de la historia ya la tengo pensada y un poco escrita pero querría conocer vuestra opinión. Un besazo!!**

_**Eva**_


	2. ¿Jasper es un tramposo?

**2. ¿JASPER ES UN TRAMPOSO?  
**

* * *

- Nada, simplemente se lo pregunté y aceptó –dijo Jasper y no pude evitar mirarle incrédulo. Me estaba mintiendo y lo sabía por lo que me quede callado esperando la verdad.

_Está bien pero no le digas nada a Emmett por favor. Fue todo idea de Alice _–¿por qué me lo esperaba?-_, se enteró de la apuesta que habíamos hecho y me amenazó con dejar de hablarme _–pobre Jasper daría lo que fuera por Alice y ella lo sabía-_. No tuve más remedio que hacer lo que me dijo y le ofrecí a Bella un trato. _

- ¿Qué? –no pude evitar asustarme sabiendo que esa idea provenía de mi monstruosa y diminuta hermana.- ¿Qué has…?

_Shh.. Edward calla, Emmett no puede enterarse, sabes que el chantaje va contra las reglas. Me mataría después de lo que le estoy haciendo pasar con Rosalie _–era injusto y lo sabía pero si Bella había aceptado ese trato mantendría la boca cerrada, además tenía curiosidad por saber la razón por la cual se dejaba torturar de semejante forma. Le hice un gesto con la mano para que siguiera-_. Bueno le dije que si aceptaba irías con ella a pasar unos días a la casa de la playa y con añadir un poco de emoción de más no fue difícil, además Alice me dijo que tú tampoco pondrías ninguna pega._

- Jasper sabes que no quedan ni dos semanas para la boda y quiero que Bella pase el mayor tiempo posible con Charlie –le dije con voz cansada. Si Alice había preparado esto era porque sabía que no me negaría.

- Lo siento Edward no tuve elección –dijo con voz pesarosa.

_Edward deja en paz a Jasper. Tu confía en mi ¿acaso te ha fallado tu hermanita alguna vez?_

Era inútil discutir con Alice así que anduve hasta el sofá que antes había tirado y lo coloqué en su lugar para después sentarme. Jasper se sentó a mi lado y poco después escuchamos como Emmett bajaba las escaleras con gesto derrumbado.

- Mi vida ha acabado. Rose no quiere saber nada de mi –dijo con un hilo de voz.

- Te advertí que no incluyéramos a las chicas en la apuesta –señaló Jasper.

- Pero era… era imposible que Bella aceptara ese trato, no me puedo creer como ha podido hacerme esto. –se removió el pelo y terminó por tumbarse en el sillón.

- Bueno Emmett, ¿qué te parece si te doy la revancha? –añadió Jasper con una risita-. ¿O tienes miedo de que Rose se deshaga de lo poco que quede de tu Jeep?

- ¡Oh vamos! ¿por qué me haces esto? –se quejó levantándose rápidamente enfurecido pero con cierta curiosidad-, ¿en qué apuesta estas pensando ahora?

- No sé, ¿Edward se te ocurre algo? –preguntó de manera inocente.

- ¿Pretendéis que Bella también deje de hablarme? No contéis conmigo –me cruce de brazos y no pude evitar pensar en que no era tan mala idea pasar unos días con Bella los dos solos.

- Venga Edward será divertido –aplaudió Jasper, llenando de entusiasmo el ambiente.

- Sí, aún me debes una. ¿Recuerdas cuando apostamos sobre cuanto tardaría Bella en desmayarse cuando miraba manteles con Alice? –levanté la vista para encontrarme la de Emmett, que me estaba recriminando que yo hubiera apostado a su costa y ahora no les dejará hacerlo. – O la vez que apostaste cuantas veces…

- ¡Esta bien! Pero no vuelvas a mencionarlo –dije resignado.

- ¡Genial! ¡¡Entonces apostemos!! –gritó Emmett. Definitivamente Jasper tenía algo que ver detrás de tanta efusividad.

- Será mejor que lo hagamos en otro momento –señalé-, Alice y Bella están bajando. –y dicho esto me levanté para ir con mi prometida, ya que Alice no me había permitido ni saludarla como es debido.

_¡Edward! Ves como no tenías que preocuparte… te dije que me lo agradecerías._

No entendía a que se refería pero lo comprendí en cuanto apareció Bella por la escalera. Me quede helado, incluso más de lo que solía estarlo. Estaba preciosa y porque negar lo obvio: sexy, muy sexy, me atrevería a decir que demasiado. Tanto que no creía poder resistirlo. Definitivamente mi hermana era un ser diabólico y sabía muy bien como torturarme, aunque en el fondo sabía que le estaba más que agradecido. Pase la mano por mi nuca en un intento de apartar mi mirada de ella y con la esperanza de que no notara los nervios que me habían invadido de repente. Pero cuando se acerco a mí con una tímida sonrisa no fui capaz de reaccionar. Alice le había puesto un vestido negro de satén que ondeaba a la altura de sus rodillas dejándome ver sus blancas y delicadas piernas que se mantenían sobre unos zapatos también de color negro. Estaba sujeto a los hombros con unas finas tiras y el escote del vestido era tan grande que no dejaba paso a la imaginación. Respiré suavemente incluso sabiendo que no lo necesitaba e intente parecer lo más calmado posible.

- ¿Edward?, ¿estás bien? –me preguntó Bella preocupada. Era cierto que ella nunca pasaba nada por alto-. ¿No te gusta lo que me ha hecho Alice? Ya le he dicho yo que sé a pasado cuatro pueblos… -dijo bajando la mirada avergonzada mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo. Eso no me ayudaba nada a relajarme…

- Bella estás realmente preciosa. Estoy bien es solo que… -intente pensar en algo que no fuera rodearla con mis brazos y besarla de forma apasionada y prohibida, como estaba deseando hacer. Dios, ¡Edward cálmate! Pero de pronto me fije en algo que traía en la mano ¿una maleta?- Bella ¿vas a alguna parte?

- Por supuesto, tienes exactamente 1 minuto para subir a hacer tu maleta. Nos vamos ahora mismo de fin de semana –dijo con una sonrisa pícara en los labios- te espero en el coche, no tardes. –se acercó a mí y me dio un suave beso en la mejilla que provocó que mi cuerpo temblara ligeramente. Colocó su mano libre en mi rostro y acerco mi oreja a sus labios, depositando en ella su cálido aliento- ¿o prefieres que me vaya yo sola? –después de susurrarme esas palabras se giró y salió hacia el garaje. Mi cuerpo no me respondía. Oí la risa de Alice y los silbidos de mis hermanos mientras subía a gran velocidad a mi cuarto para bajar momentos más tarde con una maleta.

- Alice, me las vas a pagar –susurre al lado de mi diminuta hermana. Acto seguido le sonreí y le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

- Edward cuidado con lo que le haces a mi hermanita, la quiero de vuelta sana y salva –Emmett como siempre recordándome mi odiada naturaleza.

- Por lo menos yo podré estar a menos de 2 metros de ella sin que quiera desmembrarme –añadí con una sonrisa maliciosa. Eso le dolía y lo sabía.

- Vamos Edward no te metas con él, el que sigue virgen después de más de 100 años es otro –dijo Jasper con voz socarrona. Golpe bajo. No quise discutir más con mis hermanos y decidí salir para no hacer esperar más a Bella.

- Adiós Alice. Dile a Carlise que le llamaré mañana –me despedí y salí precipitadamente hacia el garaje. Busque a Bella y la encontré apoyada sobre la puerta del copiloto de mi volvo.

- ¿Nos vamos? –dijo señalando al coche. Asentí y me limite a andar hacia el otro lado del coche, sabiendo que no sería capaz de articular nada coherente. Cuando estuve en mi asiento no pude evitar mirar la figura que ocupaba el asiento de mi derecha.


	3. La casa de la playa

**3. LA CASA DE LA PLAYA**

* * *

- Bella… -conseguí decir mientras arrancaba el motor y salía hacía la tenue luz que bañaba el jardín de la casa. Caí en la cuenta que su actitud resultaba un tanto extraña- ¿te encuentras bien? –mi pregunta pareció sorprenderle.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? Claro que estoy bien –respondió con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Si no la conociera lo suficiente pensaría que estaba tramando algo.

- Es solo que me extraña que te dejes hacer esto –hice un movimiento con la cabeza hacia ella, haciendo referencia a su nuevo look-, y que además aceptes el trato de Jasper con tanta facilidad.

- Edward, si acepte es solo porque estaba harta de los preparativos de la boda, prefiero que Alice se encargue de eso. Además, si así puedo pasar unos días con mi perfecto prometido mejor que mejor –dicho esto me miró algo avergonzada- No me digas que no te alegras de pasar uno días solos…

- Por supuesto que me alegro pero pensaba que querrías aprovechar este tempo para estar con Charlie antes de la boda –traté de mantener la mirada fija y en la carretera, lejos de sus semi desnudas y estilizadas piernas… ¡No Edward! Tan solo quedan semanas para la boda, eres fuerte; ¿qué son días comparado con una eternidad? Podrás resistirlo.

- De todas formas Alice me hubiera tenido secuestrada mirando estúpidos e irritantes detalles, ¿sabes cuánto tiempo tardamos en elegir el color de las servilletas? –abrió los ojos de forma exagerada y cruzo las piernas haciendo que la falda subiera varios centímetros sobre su piel.

Definitivamente no podría resistirlo.

- Esta bien –concluí aumentando la presión de mis manos sobre el volante. Tampoco era tan malo pasar unos días juntos, y la casa de la playa siempre había sido uno de mis destinos favoritos. Estaba completamente aislada de la civilización, en medio de una pequeña cala cuyo acceso era bastante complicado para alguien meramente humano, lo que la convertía en el refugio perfecto. Sin embargo las sensaciones que me invadían en ese momento me recordaban que estar solos en una casa aislada del mundo no era tan buena idea. Bella parecía tratar de poner a prueba mi autocontrol de nuevo, como llevaba haciendo desde que le pedí que se casara conmigo, y tengo que reconocer que cada vez me costaba más resistirme. Apreté los ojos con fuerza tratando de concentrarme de nuevo en la carretera.- No tardaremos mucho en llegar.

* * *

**Bella POV**

* * *

Todo iba según lo previsto. La idea de torturar al ser más hermoso del planeta no me convencía, pero se lo había ganado. Le advertí que no volviera a apostar a mi costa pero al parecer Jasper y Emmett consiguieron que cediera para practicar su juego favorito. Estaba claro que me enteraría tarde o temprano y no lo pasaría por alto, contando con que Alice era una fuente de información más que fiable y Rosalie una fábrica de retorcidas y, porque no, divertidas ideas. Cuando me contaron lo que pretendían me negué rotundamente. Un plan basado en tratar de destrozar los límites del autocontrol de Edward no tenía mucho futuro debido a mi facilidad de perder el control cuando estaba cerca de él; pero Alice y Rosalie sabían lo que hacían y acabé desechando la idea de huir. Miré los árboles que pasaban a gran velocidad fuera de mi ventanilla, no quise ni imaginar la velocidad que llevábamos en estos momentos. En realidad solo era capaz de distinguir borrones, sabía que eran árboles simplemente porque conocía el lugar. Me detuve a pensar un instante en lo que estaba haciendo y mi mirada se poso inconscientemente en mi futuro esposo. Decir que estaba guapo se quedaba corto. Su torso estaba sutilmente cubierto por una camisa negra con las mangas recogidas. Varios botones desabrochados dejaban relucir esa hermosa piel blanquecina que solía dejarme sin respiración, y esta no sería una excepción. Tranquila Bella, no puedes echarlo todo a perder por no ser capaz de estar cerca de tu novio sin hiperventilar, todo tenía que salir como Alice había previsto.

- ¿Por qué nunca me habías dicho que teníais una casa en la playa? –dije para distraer mi atención. Me fijé que Edward seguía tenso mientras sujetaba fuertemente el volante, lo que provocó que me riera en mi fuero interno, estaba satisfecha de al menos haber conseguido que estuviera incómodo. Normalmente él era el que provocaba esas reacciones en mi.

- No me preguntaste –me miró y sonrió como si hubiera hecho una pregunta absurda. Su sonrisa torcida me aturdió momentáneamente y me apresuré a apartar la vista de su perfecto rostro. De eso nada, se supone que hoy yo debía tener el control y no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad de vengarme.

- ¿Sabes? –acaricié su antebrazo de forma suave y me incline sobre él lentamente- El negro te sienta realmente bien –giró bruscamente la cabeza fijando la vista en la mano que mantenía sobre su brazo y rápidamente la levantó para encontrarse con mis ojos. Deposité lentamente un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios y volví a acomodarme en mi asiento. Mantuvo varios segundos con la mirada perdida hasta que se dio cuenta que había girado levemente el volante y nos acercábamos peligrosamente a la vegetación. Se apresuró a corregir la dirección. Esta vez no pude contenerme y una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro. Había conseguido aturdirle y ahora sabía porque él lo hacía conmigo con tanta frecuencia: la sensación de poder que produce es indescriptible.

- Bella ¿pretendes que acabemos estampados en un árbol? –susurró tenso con un hilo de voz.

- Tranquilo. Tú no puedes morir y en cuanto a mí –busqué su mirada con la mía-, estoy segura que no dejarías que me pasara nada.

- Preferiría evitarlo –volvió a mirar a la carretera esta vez con una sonrisa en los labios.- ya estamos llegando.

Aparcó el coche en un pequeño claro rodeado de arboles. ¿Es una broma? Aquí no parece que haya ni casa ni playa, solo verde, odioso y exuberante verde.

- Edward…

- Cierra los ojos Bella –susurró en mi oído e inmediatamente me encontré subida en su ancha espalda y con los brazos aferrados en su cuello. Cogió ambas maletas y se acercó velozmente al borde de un barranco escondido entre la abundante vegetación. Se inclinó observando el enorme abismo que aparecía ante él y no pude contener mi curiosidad: una pequeña cala se escondía entre varios acantilados, y bajo uno de estos se encontraba lo que seguramente sería la casa de verano de los Cullen. No era tan ostentosa como la mansión de Forks pero estoy segura que algo así tampoco era asequible para una familia cualquiera.- Sujétate bien fuerte –abrí la boca para replicar ¿No pretenderá…?

- ¿Edward? ¡Edward! –besó fugazmente mi brazo y saltó al vacio. Segundos más tarde se encontraba frente a mi riéndose de forma incontrolada. Me incorporé arreglando mi vestido y mi pelo de forma alborotada. Todavía podía notar como mi corazón trataba de escapar de mi pecho y todo mi cuerpo temblaba. Me limité a quitarme los zapatos y comencé a andar hacia la casa delante de Edward. Notaba como la arena emanaba un calor que me recordó a la playa de La Push e inconscientemente la imagen de Jacob vino a mi mente. La última vez que le vi me prometió que estaba bien, que no tenía de qué preocuparme, pero yo sabía que mentía. Odiaba hacerle esto a Jake pero amaba a Edward y ambos teníamos que aceptarlo.

- ¿Te gusta? –una la aterciopelada voz me devolvió a la realidad- Esme y Carlise la compraron hace muchos años. Solemos venir cuando Alice detecta alguna ola de calor sobre Forks. –abrió la puerta y no pude evitar ahogar un grito de asombro- No sé de qué te sorprendes ya conoces de lo que es capaz Alice.

La modestia que pudiera mostrar la fachada de la casa no tenía nada que ver con la decoración interior. Los muebles eran exquisitamente modernos y lujosos sin embargo todo el lugar tenía un aspecto familiar y acogedor. Acaricié uno de los grandes sofás que adornaban el salón y decidí comprobar si era tan cómodo con suave.

- Me encanta esta casa –señalé cerrando los ojos y recostándome.

- Podemos venir siempre que quieras –abrí los ojos buscando los de Edward que seguía parado en el umbral de la puerta- deberías cenar algo, la cocina esta allí. –dijo señalando el fondo del salón con la cabeza- Yo mientras desharé el equipaje.

- ¿Hay comida humana o tengo que cenar sangre enlatada? –rió ante mi comentario y subió por las grandes escaleras de madera que ocupaban el centro de la habitación. Me acerqué con hambre a la cocina, que al igual que el resto de la casa, parecía recién salida de un catálogo. Abrí el frigorífico y cogí una de las múltiples cajas de pasta congelada. No era extraño encontrar habitualmente la cocina de la mansión repleta de conservas y congelados. 

Calenté los espaguetis y me senté en uno de los taburetes de la impecable barra que cruzaba la estancia. Realmente mi estomago lo agradecía.

- ¿Sabes qué? Por tu culpa Rosalie va a convertir en chatarra el Jeep de Emmett –una maravillosa escultura apareció al poco rato por la puerta y se recostó en el marco. Sonreía y tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, que se movía más rápido de lo habitual. Eso provocó que yo también sonriera.- ¿Has acabado? ¿Puedo enseñarte ya el resto de la casa?

El recorrido por las múltiples habitaciones de la casa me hizo pensar que realmente la fachada engañaba. Un simple piso daba más de sí de lo que creía imaginar. No recordaba lo que eran la mayoría de puertas que Edward abría a su paso solo me fije en dos cosas: la nerviosa mirada que aparecía en sus dorados ojos cuando se encontraban con los míos y la última puerta del pasillo, nuestra habitación. Repase mentalmente el plan que Rosalie había preparado, no podía salir nada mal excepto que yo me viniera abajo. Pero eso no podía ocurrir, pensaba demostrarle a Edward que no soy tan débil y frágil como él piensa. La próxima vez se lo pensará dos veces antes de apostar si soy capaz de bajar de mi chevy sin tropezar, o a cuantas tiendas soportaré entrar cuando voy de compras con Alice.

- Y esta es mi habitación, nuestra a partir de ahora –corrigió con una sonrisa nerviosa.


	4. Venganza

**4. VENGANZA******

* * *

Entré y apoyé mi mano encima de un gran sofá blanco, que se separaba una televisión de plasma casi tan grande como la pared y una amplia cama cubierta con una preciosa colcha de seda granate. Se parecía a su cuarto de Forks, el único cambio notable era su equipo de música y su colección de discos por la lujosa panorámica que tenía enfrente de mí. Unos fríos brazos rodearon mi cintura.

- ¿En qué estás pensando? –preguntó depositando su aliento en mi cuello- aún es frustrante no poder saber que pasa por tu preciosa cabecita.

- Estaba pensando –dije girándome para poder ver como disminuía gradualmente el dorado de sus ojos- que nunca me acostumbraré a tener este nivel de vida tan sofisticado. –una sonrisa cruzó su rosto. En el fondo era verdad que tendría que hacer un gran esfuerzo para adaptarme a los lujos que tanto caracterizaban a los Cullen; pero no era eso lo que estaba pensando, ni mucho menos. Coloqué mis manos sujetando los brazos de Edward y lo atraje hacia mí, presionando mi cuerpo contra el suyo. Su cuerpo se tenso de forma incontrolada.

- Bella… –susurró cerrando los ojos y se apresuró a zafarse de mi abrazo -¿te apetece ver una película? –añadió rápidamente mientras ocupaba el centro del sofá y tomaba el mando.

- En realidad estaba pensando en otra cosa. –señalé sentándome en el reposabrazos, a cierta distancia de Edward- Nunca he entendido porque tenéis Jasper, Emmett y tú tanto interés por las apuestas, ¿qué las hace tan entretenidas? –pregunté alzando una ceja con la vista fija en la asombrosa televisión.

- Es un mero entretenimiento –contestó con voz indiferente-. Ya sabes, para hacer nuestra existencia menos aburrida.

- ¿Apostamos algo? –giré mi cabeza para observar su incrédula expresión.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? –preguntó divertido- ¿Crees que puedes apostar contra mí?

- Por supuesto –respondí.

- Está bien, ¿qué quieres apostar? –parecía más animado y tremendamente emocionado.- Te advierto que existen unas reglas que deben cumplirse. –advirtió señalándome como si fuera una tramposa consagrada.

- ¿Tan seguro estás de ganar? –dije cruzando los brazos- Veamos, déjame que piense. –Mi cara se contrajo fingiendo pensar en algo que tenía muy claro desde antes de salir de Forks.- Tiene que ser algo que te afecte, y tu condición me temo que no ofrece muchas posibilidades –alcé un dedo a mi barbilla componiendo una mueca diabólica, más habitual en alguna de mis eternas hermanas.

- ¿Y bien?

- De acuerdo, y si… -esperé aumentando la intriga que parecía emocionar a Edward- apostamos haber quién aguanta más sin besar al otro. –abrió los ojos sorprendiéndose ante mi propuesta.

- Bella no creo que apostar sobre lo que más feliz me hace en este mundo sea muy lógico. Es más sería absurdo.

- ¿Ahora eres tú el que no se atreve a apostar contra mí? –dije con voz triunfante. Volvió a mirarme esta vez imitando mi mueca maliciosa.

- Muy bien señorita Swan, acepto. –concluyó riéndose- Pierde quien antes bese al otro pero en los labios –añadió esperando mi respuesta. Genial, el solo estaba metiéndose en la boca del lobo y esta vez Jake no tenía nada que ver.- Por cierto –añadió repentinamente- si gano yo tendrás que dejar que te compre un coche nuevo. –sabía que no me gustaba la idea de que gastase dinero en mí y mucho menos en un coche, de todas formas, confiaba en Alice y esperaba que no se equivocara esta vez.

- ¿Ah sí?, pues si el señorito Cullen pierde no podrá discutir nada de lo que yo le diga hasta el día de la boda –ambos sonreímos.

- Apuesta aceptada –dijo haciendo un gesto solemne.

Sonreí y me levanté rodeando el sofá, sin apartar la vista de sus cautivadores y confundidos ojos. Mi conversación le había pillado por sorpresa y no desaproveché la oportunidad para continuar con él plan previsto. Trate de controlar el desenfrenado latido que notaba en mi cabeza. Mis mejillas estaban volviéndose de un peligroso color rosado debido al exceso de sangre que mi cuerpo bombeaba. Lentamente me posicioné sobre él colocando mis piernas a ambos lados de su cuerpo y mis manos sobre su escultural torso. Ladeé la cabeza apartando el pelo en un hombro, dejando así al descubierto mi pálido cuello y lo acerqué a su rosto, facilitando el acceso de mi boca a su oreja.

- Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte –dije en un susurro y muy lentamente mordisqueé el lóbulo de su oreja mientras acariciaba su lacio pelo con las manos. Note como Edward se tensaba de nuevo, aferrándose al sofá con ambas manos al mismo tiempo que tomaba una gran bocanada de innecesario aire. Fui depositando tímidos besos a lo largo de su cuello y su mandíbula hasta llegar a su boca. Acerqué mis labios entreabiertos sin llegar a rozar los suyos, llenándome así de su frío aliento. Una sensación de aturdimiento se apoderó de mi por completo cuando nuestros ojos se cruzaron. Su mirada cargada de deseo hizo que presionara mi cuerpo contra el suyo y momentáneamente me perdí en sus oscuros ojos inyectados en sangre. Trate de controlar mi respiración y con sumo cuidado perfile el contorno de su pétreo labio inferior. Cerró los ojos y sin poder controlarlo su garganta ahogó un gemido a la vez que sentía su fría mano posarse sobre mi muslo, provocando que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera ante su contacto.

* * *

**Edward POV**

* * *

Mi mente se derrumbaba por momentos. Sabía que Bella prefería esperar hasta nuestra luna de miel para tener su última experiencia humana pero mi cuerpo sentía una extraña necesidad que me atormentaba desde hace meses. Estaba cegado por el deseo. El dulce y embriagador aroma que emanaba su cuerpo me golpeaba con cada uno de sus movimientos. Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no atrapar su boca con mis codiciosos labios, ¿por qué Bella me torturaba de esta forma? Lo que comenzó como una simple e inocente apuesta se convertía por momentos en un sutil instrumento que poco a poco estaba consiguiendo enloquecerme. Sus cálidos besos, su aliento en mi boca, sus manos recorriendo cada centímetro de mi pecho, su propio cuerpo invitándome a satisfacer el irrefrenable deseo que sacudía todo mi ser. Desesperado deslice la mano que mantenía sobre su muslo describiendo un camino de caricias hasta su espalda. Noté como un escalofrío recorría el frágil cuerpo de Bella y presioné mi mano acercándome todo lo posible a ella. Nuestras miradas se encontraron reflejando la necesidad que ambos ansiábamos.

- Bella, creo que no deberíam… -mi voz se fue apagando cuando note unas decididas manos desabrochando mi camisa. Sus ojos chocolate seguían fijos en los míos y podía observar como un nuevo brillo se iba apoderando de la dulzura que siempre reflejaban, ¿lujuria? Pensar esa posibilidad despertó mis instintos más salvajes y un gutural gruñido salió de mi pecho. Una pícara sonrisa apareció en el rostro y volvió a acercar sus labios hasta rozar levemente los míos. Su aliento me aturdió por completo.

- Te amo Edward –susurró. No pude soportarlo más y mis manos se enredaron en su pelo mientras mis labios atrapaban los suyos con ansiedad. Nuestras lenguas no tardaron en encontrarse, moviéndose enérgicamente, anhelando fusionarse. Sus manos perfilaron mi pecho desnudo, la sensación que provocaban templado mi fría piel bajo su contacto me hizo odiar la distancia que aún separaba nuestros cuerpos. Abracé su perfecta figura mientras ella apretaba mis cabellos con fuerza y seguía besándome con furia y deseo. Nuestro cuerpos se amoldaron provocando que mi entrepierna rozara con la de Bella. Una fuerte descarga eléctrica sacudió todo mi cuerpo nublando todos mis sentidos. Lo único que deseaba era besarla, abrazarla, acariciarla, hacerla mía definitivamente, aquí y ahora. La necesitaba y me atrevería a decir que ella me necesitaba a mi también. Desde que la conocí nuestro destino estaba más que unido y no cabía duda que teníamos una conexión que en estos momentos gritaba por completarse. Su boca se despegó de la mía para rellenar el aire que le pedían sus agitados pulmones y tras inhalar bruscamente mordió mi labio mientras un gemido escapaba de su garganta.

* * *

**Bella POV**

* * *

Había perdido el control. Volvimos a unir nuestros labios mientras notaba como mi cuerpo quedaba suspendido en el aire, y acto seguido me encontraba tumbada sobre una cómoda superficie. La presión del frío cuerpo de Edward sobre el mío era suficiente para que todo mi ser comenzara a arder. De pronto olvide la razón por la que empezó todo, me olvide de donde me encontraba y de cualquier cosa ajena al perfecto cuerpo que se encontraba sobre el mío. Qué importaba ya, necesitaba a Edward y él no parecía dispuesto a negarme nada en este momento. Al fin tendría lo que tanto había ansiado.

Un irritante sonido inundó la habitación. Resignada ante la insistencia de este decidí librarme de los brazos que me mantenían felizmente prisionera y alcancé mi móvil.

- ¿Alice?


	5. Tentaciones

**5. TENTACIONES**

* * *

- _¡¡Bella!! ¡Sal ahora mismo de esa habitación!_ –me senté en el borde de la cama intentando recuperar el aliento- _¿Se puede saber qué pasa contigo? No puedes hacernos esto ahora Bella creíamos que estabas con nosotras._

- Alice -intenté calmarla. Me sobresalté cuando los brazos de Edward me atraparon de nuevo por la espalda, apresurándose a besar cada rincón de mi cuello. El teléfono tembló peligrosamente, al igual que el resto de mi cuerpo.

- ¡_Nada de Alice! explícame en que estas pensando y dime porque acabo de tener una visión tuya y de Edward en…_ -respiró profundamente- _preferiría olvidarlo. _–La sangre se concentró en mi cabeza de solo pensar que Alice pudiera habernos visto juntos. Cuando volviera a verla segura que me moriría de vergüenza.- _Bella cíñete al plan por favor, además solo quedan unos días para la boda y ya está todo preparado, la luna de miel, el hotel, los billetes, el…_

_- _¡Alice! –salté- Cálmate que me estas poniendo nerviosa.

- _¡La que está nervioso soy yo! Aléjate del pervertido de mi hermano, Bella tienes que controlarte, no puedes tirar a estas alturas todo mi trabajo por los suelos, ¡piensa en mí! ¡No seas egoísta!_ –¿yo egoísta? Pero si tan solo quería estar junto a mi prometido en vez de escuchar los gritos de una psíquica desquiciada. ¿Era pedir demasiado?

- Esta bien pero tranquilízate –traté de calmarla de nuevo y de paso calmarme a mí misma.

- Bella… -la voz suplicante de Edward me aturdió y rápidamente noté como el móvil desaparecía de mis manos y salía despedido por la habitación. En unos segundos volvía a encontrarme bajo la presión de su cuerpo. Sujetó mi rostro y me besó con desesperación, siempre controlando su fuerza para que no sufriera daño alguno. Sabía el esfuerzo que le causaba estar cerca de mí, y mucho más besarme de esta forma. Sin embargo era cierto que desde la primera vez que estuvimos en nuestro claro había logrado un mayor autocontrol, y esperaba que fuera suficiente para resistir una noche juntos. Se separó brevemente de mi para que pudiera tomar aire y fijo sus ojos en los míos.- Me estas volviendo loco –respiró entrecortadamente-. Te amo, te deseo.

Mi mente se quedó en blanco. Su pelo revuelto caía sobre su rostro dándole un aire demasiado sexy y sus manos aferraban mi cintura con apremiante necesidad. Estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso. Sabía que si volvía a besarme no sería capaz de echarme atrás pero estar con él era algo que ansiaba y no estaba segura de querer detenerme. Una mano se deslizó debajo de mi falda, recorriendo lenta y suavemente mi muslo, mi cadera, mi cintura hasta acariciar mi abdomen. Encorve mi espalda ante su contacto y busqué hambrienta sus deliciosos labios. Desatado, movió su mano hasta mi espalda acercándome a él mientras con la otra acariciaba mi alborotado cabello. Poco a poco su boca se despegó de la mía, con cierta dificultad, y su fría lengua describió un camino de insoportable placer hasta el nacimiento del escote del vestido. Algo golpeaba mi pecho fuertemente pero no podía ser mi corazón ya que seguramente había sufrido un paro cardiaco. Estaba hiperventilando. El gemido que escapó de los labios de Edward termino de desarmar la poca cordura que me quedaba y bruscamente sujeté su rosto con ambas manos y lo acerqué al mío. Mis dientes se clavaron en su labio con tanta fuerza que fácilmente podría partírselo si no estuviera perfectamente esculpido en piedra. El oscuro de sus ojos era penetrante como la noche y su agitada respiración sobre mí me mareaba por momentos. Apretó su cuerpo contra el mío y pude notar como temblorosamente subía su mano por mi abdomen. Me dedicó un tímida sonrisa llena de implicaciones que no me costó interpretar. Pero antes de llegar a su destino, sus dedos se tensaron y todo su cuerpo se puso rígido. Su rostro estaba compuesto por una mueca de denotaba frustración, ira y pena. ¿Qué ocurría?

- No… -articuló con voz débil mientras cerraba los ojos y respiraba profundamente.

- ¡¡Hermanito!! –una sombra apareció en la habitación derrumbando la puerta su paso ¿Emmett? ¿Qué diablos hacía aquí? Y justo ahora.- Mira que empezar la fiesta sin avisarnos…

- ¡Emmett! No digas burradas -¿Alice?

- Edward por favor, cortaros un poco me estáis matando con tanta pasión –señaló Jasper con una mueca de reproche.

- ¡¿Se puede saber qué hacéis aquí?! –Edward se había apartado y miraba furioso a sus expectantes hermanos que seguían parados en el umbral de la puerta sin la mínima intención de abandonarlo.

- Oh vamos, no creías que te íbamos a dejar a solas con Bella, ¿y si te entra hambre? No es justo que no quieras compartirla- dijo Emmett divertido mientras se acercaba con la boca abierta a la televisión de plasma de Edward- ¿Qué hace semejante preciosidad en tu cuarto? Seguro que solo la usas para escuchar música. Imagina las partidas a la consola que podría echarme –se relamió los labios como si de un delicioso caramelo se tratara- Tu te vienes conmigo. –Rápidamente situó ambas manos en su superficie y pretendió arrancarla de la pared. Una blanca figura cruzó la habitación y apartó bruscamente a Emmett de la pared.

- Si quieres un plasma te lo compras, y ahora si no es mucho pedir ¿os importaría salir de mi habitación? –remarcó la palabra "mi" con tono enfadado.

- Vale, vale. Si estas frustrado no tienes que pagarlo con nosotros –dijo Emmett soltando una carcajada. Edward alzó un brazo encarando a su hermano.

- Chicos por favor no es momento de peleas –interrumpió Alice con una sonrisa- ¿Bella te importaría venir conmigo? Tengo algo que comentarte –me miro entrecerrando los ojos y salió al pasillo. Estaba a punto de recibir una buena reprimenda de dos vampiras seguramente irritadas. Debería estar asustada o al menos alterada, sin embargo mi cuerpo aún seguía en un estado de perpetua ensoñación. De pronto recordé la razón que había desatado todo y me giré para ver la figura de mi ángel, que respiraba con fuerza intentando calmarse.

- Por cierto Edward –recorrí todo su escultural cuerpo con mi mirada- creo que has perdido tu apuesta –y con una sonrisa cómplice en mis labios aparte mis ojos de los suyos muy a mi pesar, dirigiéndome hacia un pequeño bulto que esperaba impaciente al otro lado de la puerta.

Seguí a Alice por las escaleras hasta el salón central, donde pude notar la presencia de alguien que seguramente sería Rosalie. Estaba sentada en uno de los muchos sofás que rodeaban la gran chimenea. Me situé enfrente de ella y Alice tomó asiento a mi lado. La matanza iba a comenzar.

- De acuerdo –comenzó Alice tratando de tranquilizarse-. Repasemos el plan –la miré incrédula y ella comprendió mi inquietud-. Tranquila están demasiado ocupados peleando por tonterías, no escucharán nada confía en mí. Volviendo al plan, se supone que debías controlarte Bella –me miró con reproche. ¿Qué? Soy humana, ¿qué esperabas? Edward es el ser más perfecto sobre la faz de la tierra. Mis mejillas se sonrojaron en cuanto recordé la razón por la cual Alice sabía que había fracasado.

- Alice, ¿qué viste exactamente? –el nudo de mi garganta me impidió respirar.

- No vi nada "comprometedor" si te refieres a eso. Vi que ocurría pero no me es agradable ver a mis dos hermanos tratando de... ya me entiendes –puso los ojos en blanco. Al menos me había librado de morir de vergüenza.

- Lo siento Alice, Edward es de hielo pero yo no –me defendí.

- Ay Bella, con el tiempo aprenderás a controlar esos instintos –Rosalie interrumpió por primera vez- y verás que es mucho más placentero que ceder a ellos –sonrió de forma perversa. Tengo que reconocer que su mente es extremadamente retorcida, no me extraña que Emmett no piense en otra cosa.

- Por suerte llegamos a tiempo –dijo Alice- Pensábamos venir mañana por la mañana a pasar unos días pero cuando tu llamada se cortó y tu futuro no cambiaba decidí que quizás necesitabas algo de ayuda –encogió los hombros y giró la cabeza hacia la escaleras para observar las tres figuras que avanzaban hacia nosotras.

- Dejadme en paz, ¡los dos! No quiero saber nada de vosotros en treinta años –exclamó Edward furioso- ¿qué he hecho yo para merecer unos hermanos así? Cuando condené mi alma nadie me dijo que sería a este precio.

- No seas trágico Edwarcito –rió Jasper

- ¡No me llames así! –gritó furioso sentándose a mi lado. Me miró rápidamente y acarició mi mano sobre el sofá.- Perdona Bella, pero no sabes en la familia que te estás metiendo. –sonreí y miré divertida hacia la escalera donde Emmett y Jasper estaban doblados en el suelo de la risa.

- Lo superaré –resoplé.


	6. Perdiendo el control

**6. PERDIENDO EL CONTROL**

* * *

**Edward POV**

* * *

Temblaba. Todo mi cuerpo se movía incontroladamente. Mi ágil mente estaba colapsada por miles de sensaciones contradictorias: desconcierto, frustración, rabia que se convertía en ira homicida por momentos, pasión, ¿calor?, ardiente e irrefrenable deseo… Necesitaba tomar el aire. Sentarme junto a Bella no ayudaba a refrenar mis instintos más humanos y si no hacia algo acabaría tomándola sin importarme la presencia de cuatro vampiros extremadamente entrometidos. Pero tampoco quería dejarla sola, expuesta a las absurdas ideas que me gritaban inconscientemente.

_No puedo creer que Bella no pudiera resistirse _-se lamentó Rosalie-_. Tengo que enseñarle como se controlan estas situaciones y, con suerte, en unas semanas volverá completamente loco a Edward. –_La miré enfurecido.

- Gracias Rose –dije con tono irónico-. Me encanta que mi propia familia conspire contra mí. –me recosté bruscamente.

- No vuelvas a hablarle de ese modo –Emmett se colocó autoritario detrás de su esposa sin sobrepasar los límites que hace horas le impuso- o destrozaré tu volvo. Aunque pensándolo mejor te haría un favor –dijo pensativo-, correr te ayudaría a quitarte el calentón –me erguí rápidamente y él comenzó a reírse de forma incontrolada, Jasper no tardó en unirse al igual que Rosalie. Alice trató de controlar la risa con sus manos observando a Bella cuyas mejillas concentraban en cuestión de segundos toda la sangre de su cuerpo. Me estremecí momentáneamente.

- ¡Se acabó! No lo soporto más –me levanté y salí precipitadamente hacia el exterior de la casa aunque con paso humano. Había soportado con paciencia todas y cada una de sus gracias pero no estaba dispuesto a ser humillado delante de Bella. Cerré con un fuerte portazo y corrí por la orilla de la playa alejándome de sus pensamientos.

_¡Por fin! _-respiró Jasper aliviado- _Un minuto más cerca del saco de hormonas encendidas y reviento. Me estaba empezando a doler la cabeza con tantos sentimientos frustrados. _–recordarme lo frustrado que me sentía no era de gran ayuda.

_Pobre Edward creo que esta vez nos hemos pasado _–Alice realmente estaba angustiada. Era un consuelo pensar que alguien seguía preocupándose por mí.- _Quizás nos pasamos al convencer a Bella de que... _–sus pensamientos de pronto desaparecieron. ¿Había oído bien? ¿Mi dulce prometida sabía algo de su repentina visita? De pronto su mente estaba revisando un catálogo de zapatos con gran interés, por lo que mis sospechas fueron confirmadas. No lo podía creer. ¿Por qué me hacía esto?

_Me pregunto si Edward sabrá como…_ –intenté bloquear los pensamientos de Emmett pero me gritaban con demasiada intensidad-. _Al menos ahora dejará de ser un reprimido. No sé por qué se enfada tanto cuando hablamos de sexo ¡si es lo más normal del mundo! Aunque reconozco que tampoco es muy normal… ¡un siglo! ¡fiuu! Eso es mucho tiempo, no creo que yo pudiera resistir tanto. No creo que pueda resistir ni un minuto más. Hablaré con Rose, tiene que perdonarme ¡soy su marido! Tengo derechos y privilegios. Oh por qué ha tenido que usar hoy el vestido que le regale, tan corto y minúsculo y… _-corre Edward por lo que más quieras corre. Lo último que deseaba era seguir escuchando semejante monólogo.

Poco a poco las voces desaparecían. Seguía en la costa bajo una enorme fachada de acantilados que delimitaban la playa. Me recosté sobre la arena y dejé que el sonido de las suaves olas me inundara por completo. Recordé que había dejado sola a Bella y me sentí mal por ello, sin embargo no podía eludir los pensamientos que Alice había tratado de ocultarme. Más tarde tendría unas palabras con ambas. Inspiré hondo tratando de vaciar mi mente pero el olor a salitre me recordó la sensación que Bella sentía cerca de la sangre. Miles de imágenes volaron por mi cabeza rápidamente pero solo era capaz de concentrarme en las más recientes. Su cuerpo bajo el mío, luchando por lograr respirar mientras acariciaba su suave piel con suma delicadeza. No podía existir criatura más perfecta que ella. Adoraba cada una de sus reacciones al igual que el delicioso perfume que desprendía. La sensación que me causaba el mero roce de su mano con la mía era suficiente para derrumbar mi castigado autocontrol. Lo último que haría sería causarle el más mínimo dolor al pequeño paraíso al que felizmente me había acostumbrado. Suspiré y cerré los ojos con fuerza. Volví a inspirar pero un nuevo y embriagador olor estremeció cada rincón de mi cuerpo.

- Edward –susurró Bella con voz suplicante. Estaba de pie a varios metros de mí e inmediatamente volví a odiar la distancia que nos separaba- No te enfades por favor.

- No estoy enfadado –suspiré-, tan solo necesitaba alejarme de esas horribles sanguijuelas que se hacen llamar familia –dije hastiado.

- Edward ellos solo lo hacen por divertirse, estoy segura que en ningún momento pretendían herirte –añadió.

- ¿Y tú Bella? –abrí los ojos y giré mi cabeza para observar su incrédula expresión.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó preocupada

- Escuche a Alice –sus ojos se abrieron mostrando terror y culpa.- oí que te habían convencido para hacer esto –proseguí, volviendo a cerrar los ojos intentando calmarme. Observar como el cabello de Bella se movía empujado por la suave brisa marina provocaba que pequeñas descargas sacudieran mi cuerpo continuamente. Hoy no era a única vez que había estado tan cerca de ella, sin embargo esta vez parecía que simples besos y caricias no eran suficientes para saciar mi reciente necesidad.

- Lo siento –murmuró agachando la cabeza-. Sólo trataba de "vengarme" por haber apostado a mi costa aún pidiéndote que no lo hicieras. Pero todo se descontroló cuando… -sus mejillas volvieron a encenderse y giró la cabeza hacia el mar, perdiendo su mirada en el horizonte.

- Bella, no tienes que disculparte –contesté-. Supongo que me lo merecía. Perdóname, nunca más volverá a ocurrir.

Abrí los ojos sobresaltado cuando noté que una cálida caricia recorría mi rostro. Bella se recostó sobre mi y acopló su cuerpo al mío. Rodeé su cuerpo con mi brazos y ella se recostó sobre mi hombro. Inhalé su aroma e inconscientemente aumenté la fuerza de mi abrazo, como si hubiera estado años sin abrazar su perfecta figura.

- Perdonado –suspiró depositando un tímido beso en el agujero de mi cuello y acto seguido volvió a colocar su cabeza en mi hombro.

- Te quiero Isabella Swan –dije besando su cabello-. No podría concebir una eternidad si no es junto a ti. –alcé su rosto y sus brillantes ojos me inundaron por completo-. Te amo –susurré de forma casi imperceptible. Podía sentir su penetrante mirada sobre mis hambrientos y ansiosos labios. Su aliento me golpeó cuando entreabrió su boca y comenzó a acercarla a la mía con desesperante lentitud. Suspiró mientras los rozaba sutilmente. Cerré los ojos y mis manos se aferraron en su espalda, arrugando la fina tela del vestido bajo ellas. Su lengua se abrió paso a través de mis paralizados labios buscando la mía, que no tardó en salir a su encuentro. La besé tiernamente, disfrutando del contacto de su cálida piel templando la mía, mientras sus manos se movían hacia mi cabello sujetándolo con fuerza, aumentando así la intensidad del beso. Despegó su boca de la mía y pude sentir su agitada respiración desplazándose por mi cuello, perfilando con su nariz el contorno de mi clavícula. Mi garganta dejó escapar un sonoro gemido al tiempo que mi mente trabajaba a gran velocidad.

- Bella… -suspiré- Por favor, no me hagas esto. –Comenzaba a notar como aumentaba el dolor que desde hace un rato presionaba mi entrepierna. No sería capaz de soportar otra tortura semejante.

- ¿Quieres que pare? –susurró con una traviesa sonrisa en mi oreja.

- No quiero acabar volviéndome loco Bella –mis manos habían descendido por su espalda hasta posicionarse en el final de esta. Suspiré-. Sé que tú prefieres esperar y tus deseos están por encima de cualquier cosa para mí.

- Edward –dijo con una voz inquietantemente sensual-, te deseo –atrapó mi lóbulo con su lengua mientras una de sus manos abandonaba mi pelo, recorriendo el camino hacia el cuello de mi camisa. Mi mente seguía tratando de asimilar las palabras de Bella cuando un cálido y electrizante contacto perfiló mi torso ya desnudo. Decidí no pensar y dejarme llevar por las sensaciones que en este momento enloquecían cualquier resquicio sano de mi razón. Mis manos sujetaron sus sedosos muslos, atrayendo su cuerpo hacia el mío. Me miró durante varios segundos, mostrando en ellos el irrefrenable deseo que la abrumaba y se apoderaba de su cuerpo.


	7. Visitas

**7. VISITAS**

Con un rápido movimiento me deshice de mi camiseta y atrapé sus labios con desesperación. Sentí desfallecer por momentos. Mis sentidos estaban completamente aturdidos y solo era consciente de la presencia de mi amor sobre mí. La costumbre que tenía de respirar sin ser necesario me desquiciaba por momentos. Cada vez que Bella separaba su rostro del mío para coger aire no podía evitar imitarla, como si de un humano se tratara. Ella se dio cuenta y me miró curiosa, con una sonrisa divertida en los labios. ¿Qué le hacía tanta gracia? Me besó en la frente y volvió a mirarme con expectación. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y entonces comprendí porque se reía, estaba jadeando. Luchaba porque mis pulmones se llenaran de forma estúpida. Corte mi respiración de golpe, avergonzado, y volvió a reírse.

- Edward –susurró acercándose a mi oreja-, respira.

Me reí ante su cometario y besé su cuello emitiendo un ronroneo juguetón, pero cuando llegué a sus labios se apartó levemente, dejándolos fuera de mi alcance. Su sonrisa se ensanchó. Traté de besarla nuevamente sin resultado y comencé a odiar su pequeño juego, donde se me había vetado el acceso al imprescindible néctar de su boca. Exasperado alcé mis manos a su rostro y lo atraje al mío, pero una vez más la rápida mano de Bella se situó entre nuestros labios, interrumpiendo nuestro beso. Finalmente derrotado besé la cálida barrera que había creado y volvió a sonreír mientras separaba mis manos de su rostro, devolviéndolas a su anterior ubicación. Sus dedos recorrieron mi rostro, perfilando el contorno de cada uno de mis inhumanos rasgos. Suspiré cerrando los ojos, dejándome llevar por su suave tacto que descendía describiendo un camino sobre mi piel, seguido por breves y placenteros besos. Mi garganta ahogó un gemido cuando su aliento acarició mi ombligo, sacudiendo mi torturada razón con la que libraba una ardua batalla en estos momentos. Perder el control podría traer horribles consecuencias y nunca me perdonaría causarle el menor daño a la única persona que me había dado una razón para existir. Bella me había devuelto la vida, la humanidad que tanto añoraba, la posibilidad de amar y ser amado. Lo iba a dejar todo por mí. Sabía que era un egoísta. Estaba arrebatándole todo lo que tenía, su familia, sus amigos, su vida; solo por tenerla a mi lado, para siempre. Un leve roce me estremeció de nuevo. La lengua de Bella repasaba de forma lenta y desesperante el borde de mi pantalón, provocando que notara una fuerte presión bajo este. Era extraño que un vampiro pudiera reaccionar de forma tan humana pero en estos momentos era lo que menos me importaba. Mis manos se hundieron en la arena, rindiéndome a sus caricias mientras seguía besando cada rincón escondido de mi abdomen. Cuando creí que no soportaría más el placentero suplicio al que estaba sometido, sus manos temblorosas desabrocharon mi pantalón y tiraron de él muy despacio. Noté como respiraba con dificultad mientras ascendía sus manos por mis desnudas piernas, consiguiendo que mi cuerpo se removiera. Estaba nervioso e inquieto. Las sensaciones que nublaban mi mente eran completamente nuevas. Rozó el límite de mis bóxers, rodeando mi muslo al mismo tiempo que su abrasador aliento volvía a recorrer mi pecho.

- Te amo Edward –susurró alzando su mirada.

La excitación que me provocó escuchar mi nombre escapar de sus labios aumentó mi necesidad de atraparlos con los míos y no dejar de besarlos nunca. Algo dentro de mi comenzaba a derrumbarse. Me sentía débil. Las olas rompían el mar, mojando nuestros entrelazadas piernas en ocasiones, y la ligera brisa removía los cabellos de mi ángel, otorgandole un halo atractivo y seductor. Calmate Edward, no puedes dejarte llevar y cegarte por el deseo, debes controlarte. Las manos de Bella aprisionaron la goma del negro bóxer que ligeramente cubría mi desnudez y comenzaron a juguetear con ella. Tranquilo, tranquilo, tranquilo… Mi mente seguía suplicando a mi cuerpo pero entonces el oscuro trozo de tela se deslizó, descubriendo varios cenímetros ocultos de mi piel que fueron cuidadosamente cubiertos por abrasadores besos. Todo se derrumbó.

Despegué mis manos de la candente arena e inmediatamente las situé rodenado la cintura de mi frágil Bella. Con extremada delicadeza rodé sobre ella, apretando mi cuerpo contra el suyo con cuidado, siempre midiendo mi fuerza. Apoyé mi frente sobre la suya y nuestras miradas se cruzaron demostrandonos lo que sentíamos sin necesidad de palabras. Su aliento me embriagó de nuevo y me lancé buscando los labios que anteriormente me había negado. Me besó con desenfrenada pasión entre jadeos mientras recorría mi espalda grabando su tacto en ella. El frio que siempre caracterizaba mi cuerpo desaparecía debído a la fricción que los movimientos de ambos causabamos al besarnos. Me separé los suficiente para permitile respirar fuerte y entrecortadamente; una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro. Ahora era yo quién tenía el control de su cuerpo y no dejaría desaprovechar la situación. Ella se había divertido provocando un agónico placer con sus casi imperceptibles caricias, abofeteando mi razón hasta hacerme enloquecer. Era mi turno.

- ¿No crees que deberíamos voler? Se esta haciendo tarde –susurré traviesamente, repasando ligeramente el perfil de su oreja. Giró su cabeza para mirarme sorprendida y un poco decepcionada; sus ojos parecían salirse de sus orbitas.- Aunque –besé la comisura de sus labios- también podríamos –descendí recorriendo su cuello con mis labios- continuar con tu "venganza" –mi lengua rozó su acalorada garganta y toda su sangre marcaba los puntos donde entraba en contacto con su piel. Un sonoro gruñido salió de mi pecho, acompasado por un ahogado gemido de Bella. Empezaba a asustarme su forma de respirar ya que cada vez parecía costarle más encontrar aire, sin embargo no podía ni quería parar.- Solo si tu quieres Bella–mi nariz rozó el final de su escote y acto seguido encorvó su espalda, arañando intensamente la mía.

Con mis dedos, recorrí su muslo hasta chocar con una pequeña y fina tira de encaje mientras deslizaba los tirantes del vestido negro que aún se interponía entre nosotros. Fui besando cada rincón que iba descubriendo, hasta que finalmente pude observar la hermosa figura que se encontraba prisionera bajo mi cuerpo. Note como una descarga traspasaba todo mi ser, cegando mi mente de nuevo. Toda ella cantaba para mí, su semi desnudo cuerpo, su embriagante y dulce olor, sus penetrandes ojos chocolate derritiendose... Acababa de cruzar un límite invisible del que no había vuelta atrás. Con apremiente necesidad volvimos a fundirnos en una apasionado beso mientras ambos memorizabamos nuestros cuerpos con desesperación. Mi mano se detuvo sobre el fino tirante de su hombro que descendí lentamente, prolongando la tensión reflejada en el rostro de Bella, para segundos más tarde encontrarme con su torso completamente desnudo. Me quedé contemplandola hasta que mis manos temblaron de desesperación. Junté mi boca con la suya y con un tímido roce acaricé su pecho, desencadenando una serie de extenuantes jadeos entre nuestros labios. Aumenté mi presión sobre él y volvió a arquear su espalda, pretendiendo prolongar el contacto.

Las reacciones de Bella estaban acabando conmigo. Trataba de tener cierto control sobre mi desenfrenado cuerpo pero este se veía aplastado con un simple suspiro de sus labios. Un irrefrenable deseo abofeteo mi débil cordura cuando posó su mano sobre la mía invitandome a disfrurtar de la sedosa textura de sus pechos. Mis dedos resbalaron por su vientre seguidos de mi lengua dibujaba el borde de su entrepierna. Por el gemido que escapó de su garganta adiviné que estaba consiguiendo mi propósito asi que subí mi lengua por su piel para repasar la superficie del tanga. Comenzó a retorcerse en la arena mientras luchaba porque el más mínimo atisbo de aire lograra entrar en sus pulmones. Dedicidí que ya había torturado lo suficiente a mi preciado ángel y me deshice de la ropa que continuaba interponiendose entre nosotros. Me acomodé despacio entre sus piernas y busqué impaciente su mirada.

- Bella ¿estás segura? –susurré con voz grave.- No tenemos porque…

Atrapó mis labios antes de que pudiera continuar y deslizó sus manos hasta posarlas sobre el final de mi espalda. Mordiendo mi labio se separó y me miró fijamente.

- Edward, por favor –suplicó, y seguidamente apretó mis caderas con fuerza, incitandome a tomarla como llevaba deseando hacerlo desde hace varios meses.

Con todo el cuidado que pude apreté mi cuerpo contra el suyo, provocando que un grito ahogado escapara de la boca de Bella y traspasará mi razón. Rápidamente la besé y moví mi cuerpo lentamente tratando de evitar causarle más dolor. Cere los ojos lo más fuerte que pude. No podía soportar ver el sufrimiento reflejado en su rostro. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Mi egoismo había llegado a rozar unos límites insospechados. Abrí los ojos y observé como las lágrimas de Bella surcaban su rostro. Soy un monstruo.

- ¡No! –adivinó mi intenciones y ágilmente enroscó sus piernas alrededor de mis caderas.

- Bella… -susurré con un hilo de voz.

Noté como su expresión cambiaba de repente y apretaba su presión sobre mi cuerpo. La presión que hacía unos segundos me consumía se transformaba en palcer y recorría mi cuerpo constantemente. Un fuerte gemido en mi oido inundó mis sentidos y mi pecho liberó un gruñido que había conservado durante más de 100 años. Respiré una gran bocanada de aire para reponer mi aturdimiento y rodé de nuevo para que el jadeante cuerpo de Bella pudiera descansar sobre el mio.

- Te quiero –murmuré colocando un mechón de su agitado cabello detrás de su oreja. Me besó y apoyó su cabeza sobre mi hombro. Aquel momento era perfecto. Notaba como mi piel ardía y mi pecho ascendía y descendía febrilmente. Había roto mi promesa pero no me importaba, y estaba seguro que a Bella tampoco. Nos quedamos así, disfrutando del sonido del mar y del contancto de nuestros cuerpos, empapados entre el sudor de su cuerpo y el agua que nos invadía en ocasiones. Cuando el aroma de Bella dejó de nublar mis sentidos pude comprobar que habían pasado más de seis horas desde que me marché de la casa.

- Bella, Bella despierta –susurré acariciando su sonrosada mejilla.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –murmuró poyando su barbilla en mi pecho mientras abria los ojos lentamente.

- Creo que deberíamos volver –sonreí.

- Esta bien –suspiró resignada.- ¿Me pasas mi ropa?

- Yo creo que estás mejor así –contesté travieso. Me miró incrédula ante mis palabras.

- Edward creo que estás empezando a parecerte a Emmett –hizo una mueca de horror- No quiero ni imaginarmelo…

- ¡No vuelvas a decir eso! –contesté divertido. Acerqué su ropa y se vistió mientras recogía la mía.

- Alice me va a matar –dijo para sí misma. Me acerqué a ella con la camisa en mi mano y la abracé.

- No dejaré que te pase nada –sonreí y la besé tiernamente durante unos segundos que me parecieron eternos-. Vámonos antes de que alguno salga a buscarnos.

* * *

**Bella POV**

* * *

Edward me alzó en brazos y echo a correr. Me miró, sonriendo de forma torcida como tanto me gustaba. Por fin me había salido con la mía. La sensación que me embargaba en estos cuerpos era indescriptible. Aún seguía sin comprender porque un dios tan perfecto como él se había acabado fijando en una humana torpe como yo. Era la persona más afortunada sobre la faz de la tierra. Suspiré recordando lo acontecido hacía tan solo unas horas y recosté mi cabeza en el pecho de Edward. Enseguida nos encontramos en la puerta y antes de poder ni siquiera acercarnos a ella una diminuta figura apareció con una expresión nada amigable. Olvidé que antes de que ocurriera nada de esto habíamos estado planeando como vengarnos de mi atormentado prometido, para que después de tanto trabajo terminara sucumbiendo a sus encantos. Definitivamente me mataría. O me llevaría durante días de compras para atormentarme como mejor sabía hacer.

- Estarás contenta Bella –gruñó enfadada- acabas de tirar por la borda todo lo que había preparado con tanto esfuerzo.

- Alice entiéndeme –imploré-, te lo advertí. No soy de piedra.

- ¡Esto no quedará así! –exclamó señalando a Edward y seguido entro en la casa.

- ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Edwardcito ya es un hombre! –la voz de Emmett retumbó por toda la estancia alzando los brazos de victorioso de forma exagerada- Chúpate esa Jasper, ¡he ganado!

Incorregible. Sonreí avergonzada y miré a Edward que se presionaba el puente de la nariz mientras murmuraba para sí mismo lo que supuse que sería un intento de no atacar a su hermano. Un fuerte golpe me sobresaltó. Los cinco nos giramos hacia la puerta y el rostro de Alice se contrajo entre asombro y miedo. Varias figuras cubiertas con una larga capa negra con capucha entraron en el salón.

- ¿Interrumpimos algo? – un escalofrío estremeció mi cuerpo al reconocer la voz de Félix.


	8. Ultimátum

**8. ULTIMÁTUM**

* * *

Edward se apresuró a cogerme la mano y situó su cuerpo delante del mío, pretendiendo alejarme de la atención de nuestros invitados. La expresión que podía observar en todos los Cullen me hizo pensar que esta visita no traería nada bueno. ¿Qué hacían aquí los Volturis?

- ¿Puedo saber a qué se debe vuestra visita? –preguntó mi protector alzando la voz.

- Yo también me alegro de verte Edward –dijo irónicamente Jane mientras avanzaba delante Félix-. Aro nos envía.

- ¿Aro? –Alice parecía contrariada- No es posible, lo hubiera visto…

- Han cuidado mucho ese detalle –fue Edward quién contestó. Seguramente había leído la mente de Jane que en este momento sonreía complacida-. No querían que huyéramos –miraba fijamente a la diminuta y peligrosa mujer que se alzaba ante él. Me sobresalté ante sus palabras: habían venido a por mí, y en el peor de los casos, a por Edward y Alice. No podía permitir eso.

- Exacto –interrumpió Alec quitándose la capucha. Era idéntico a Jane pero el oscuro destello de sus ojos me hizo retroceder varios centímetros-. Tengo que reconocer que Aro tiene razón Edward, tu don nos sería realmente útil. Pero vayamos al grano, ¿Jane? –alzó una mano invitando a hablar a su compañera.

- Tenemos ordenes de escoltar a Bella a Volterra –dijo fijando su vista en mí.

- ¡Ni penséis que vais a tocarla! –saltó Edward furioso. Emmett avanzó hasta situarse a la altura de su hermano, apretando los puños para demostrar que estaba de acuerdo con él. Rosalie siguió a su esposo y Alice me rodeó con sus fríos brazos.

- Verás Edward –dijo Félix con una mueca perversa-, no creo que tengas muchas opciones. El trato era que Bella debía ser transformada, y por lo que veo –me miró fijamente de arriba abajo e inhalo una gran bocanada de aire-. Sí, definitivamente es humana. Y a su favor añadiré que sigue oliendo de forma deliciosa –enseñó sus dientes con una sonrisa y acto seguido el cuerpo de Edward se tenso, temblando furioso.

- Atrévete a acercarte un solo centímetro a ella y te arranco la cabeza –amenazó mi ángel clavando su mirada en él.

- Escuchad –interrumpió Alice- el día ya está fijado, tan solo faltan dos semanas –añadió. Una oleada de calma inundó la habitación e instintivamente me fije en Jasper. Se encontraba detrás de nosotros con expresión seria y apenas se movía-. Bella será transformada, estoy segura de eso.

- Lastima, pero el tiempo se ha agotado –rió Félix que seguía con los ojos entrecerrados fijos en Edward- y también nuestra paciencia. -Se adelantó hacia mí y volvió a inhalar con una sonrisa- Creo que llevarte viva a Volterra me va a resultar más difícil de lo que pensaba.

Me quedé helada. Comprendía perfectamente a que se refería y sabía que Edward no iba a permitirlo. Pensar esto me daba más miedo aún. Él sería capaz de hacer todo lo posible por mantenerme sana y salva, poniendo su vida en peligro si era necesario. De repente noté una fría mano repasar el contorno de mi cuello levemente y solo me dio tiempo a observar la perversa mueca de Félix. Todo sucedió muy deprisa. Un encolerizado Edward le agarró la muñeca al tiempo que le atestaba un fuerte golpe en el pecho, lanzándolo varios metros atrás. Se alzó de un salto y ambos se agazaparon en posición de lucha, gruñendo y mostrando sus dientes con rabia. Alice me asió los brazos con más fuerza.

- Bueno creo que ya es suficiente –una cuarta persona con el rostro aún cubierto por la característica capa negra avanzó interponiéndose entre ambos. De repente observé como los cuerpos Edward y Félix caían al suelo con sendos golpes secos, como si se hubieran desmayado.

- ¡Edward! –me zafé de los brazos de Alice y me arrodillé rápidamente a su lado, sujetando su cabeza sobre mis piernas. Daba la sensación que estaba durmiendo como si de un humano cualquiera se tratara.- ¿Edward puedes oírme? Edward por favor –acaricié su fría mejilla sollozando mientras notaba que me empezaba a faltar el aire. Abrió los ojos despacio y me miró incrédulo, tratando de recordar lo sucedido. El corazón me dio un vuelco.- ¡Edward! ¿estás bien? ¿qué te ha ocurrido?

- No… no lo sé –se incorporó sentándose a mi lado mientras miraba la habitación confundido. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos y me lancé a abrazarle. Él me devolvió el abrazo tratando de tranquilizarme y al momento volvimos a incorporarnos.

- No me has dejado otra opción –el hombre encapuchado se dirigía a Félix. Aún en los brazos de Edward me giré para ver como este seguía con el rostro contrariado y miraba furioso a su extraño compañero-, estabas empezando a descontrolarte –su voz me pareció aterciopelada y atrayente, parecida a la de Edward. Félix se levantó de golpe y se encaró hacia el causante de su repentino desfallecimiento. Le sacaba una cabeza por lo menos y tenía el cuerpo mucho más ancho y fuerte, me recordaba a Emmett. Sin embargo, la desconocida figura se mantuvo firme ante él.

- No vuelvas a hacer eso –le espetó Félix con rabia alzándolo varios centímetros del cuello de la capa. La negra capucha resbaló descubriendo su rostro y me quedé sorprendida ante lo que vi. Un joven de cabello rubio y lacio miraba a su atacante con semblante impasible. Tenía las facciones perfectamente esculpidas y una sonrisa impecable y cautivadora.

- Suéltame –dijo con voz tranquila. Lentamente le soltó y se retiró con gesto enfadado. El joven se arregló la capa y suspiró. No tendría más edad que yo cuando lo convirtieron. Mostraba una expresión calmada y hermosa que dejaría en ridículo al más guapo de los modelos. Alzó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Mi cuerpo se tensó por completo. Su mirada era inocente y encantadora pero algo en mi mente me advertía que era peligroso. Los brazos de Edward me apretaron contra su cuerpo.

- Ahora si sois tan amables –dijo Jane-. ¿Bella?, ya hemos perdido suficiente tiempo.

- Por última vez, nadie va a tocar a Bella –Edward le miró desafiante mientras seguía abrazándome.

- No creo que sea necesario llevárnosla Jane –el joven de cabellos dorados habló con aire despreocupado. Todos los presentes le miraron incrédulos-. Ya lo has oído, en dos semanas van a convertirla.

- Las ordenes son claras –replicó Jane alzando la voz-. Si aún no está convertida debemos llevarla inmediatamente.

- Jane, ya sabes que para Aro los días y las semanas pasan igual de rápido –añadió- no creo que se moleste si volvemos más tarde –volteó la cabeza y me miró fijamente, con una sonrisa en los labios. Una extraña sensación me sacudió de golpe. Me sentí mareada contemplando sus dorados ojos que, al contrario que hace un momento, ahora parecían amables, cariñosos y para nada amenazantes. El mareo aumentaba y mi corazón empezó a acelerarse tanto que temía que se saliera del pecho. ¿Qué me estaba ocurriendo? No podía moverme. Estaba completamente paralizada, observándole; sin poder apartar la vista de él, sin querer apartar la vista de él. Una fría y suave caricia me devolvió a la realidad.

- ¿Bella te encuentras bien? –Edward me miró con gesto preocupado- Te estás poniendo pálida.

- Es… estoy bien – contesté apartando la mirada de aquellos ojos que parecían hipnotizarme. Apoyé la cabeza en su hombro y cerré los ojos. Me había aturdido. Aquella sensación que me había inundado me recordaba a cuando Jasper controlaba el ambiente a su antojo, sin embargo no se parecía en nada.

- De acuerdo –añadió Jane con voz resignada-. Tenéis dos semanas para transformarla, o de lo contrario vendrá con nosotros.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Vamos a irnos como si nada? –Félix saltó hacia Jane con el rostro desencajado- ¿Vas a hacerle caso a ese estúpido crio? –señaló al joven alzando el brazo con una mueca de asco- Yo creo que deberíamos llevárnosla y transformarla nosotros. ¿Cómo estás tan segura de que no quieren engañarnos?

- Tranquilízate Félix –contestó Jane.

- Nos hospedaremos unos días en la ciudad –siguió el joven sin alterarse lo más mínimo-. Dentro de dos semanas vendremos a comprobar que todo está en orden -noté que me estaba mirando pero no quise girarme a comprobarlo.

- Vamos –dijo Alec volteándose hacia la puerta. Félix paseó la cabeza furioso entre todos los presentes y le siguió maldiciendo por lo bajo.

- Cumple tu palabra Edward –le recordó Jane, y acto seguido salió a encontrarse con sus compañeros. Me di cuenta que aún quedaba un joven sonriente en la habitación.

- Adiós Bella –me dedicó una sonrisa y al mismo tiempo giñó un ojo. Un fuerte rugido escapó del pecho de Edward y apretó más su abrazo. Se giró y anduvo hacia la puerta pero antes de cerrar se detuvo un instante-. Ha sido un placer volver a verte Jasper –añadió sin girarse e inmediatamente salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Me giré confundida, al igual que todos. Jasper se encontraba completamente quieto con el rostro serio y los ojos fijos en la puerta.

- ¿Le conoces? –preguntó Edward con voz furiosa. Asintió lentamente y se quedó en silencio varios segundos que me parecieron eternos.

- Sí –contestó Jasper en un susurró apenas perceptible- es mi hermano.


	9. Familia

**9. FAMILIA**

* * *

- ¡¿Tu hermano?! –dijo Alice mirándole entre sorprendida e indignada- ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que tenías un hermano? –se quedó callado y agacho la cabeza mientras todos le observábamos extrañados.

- Está claro que si no ha dicho nada es porque no ha querido –contestó Rosalie cruzando los brazos, quitándole hierro al asunto.

- ¿Jasper? –Alice se acercó a él y le cogió la mano.

- Siento no habértelo contado Alice –dijo con voz triste-, es simplemente que no me gusta recordarlo.

- Tranquilo si no quieres no tienes porque hacerlo –le dedicó una sonrisa llena de amor que él le devolvió con gusto.

- ¡¿Qué dices Alice?! ¡Vamos Jasper cuéntalo! Todos aquí nos morimos de ganas por saber cómo es que, ¡tienes un hermano Volturi! –saltó Emmett agitando los brazos incrédulo.

- ¡Cállate Emmett! –le reprendió Alice.

- No. Tiene razón –dijo Jasper-. Creo que os debo una explicación. –Se sentó en el sofá central sin soltar la mano de Alice. Nos sentamos a su alrededor esperando a que comenzara.- Como ya sabéis, cuando me uní al ejercito confederado en 1861 tenía 17 años. Un año y medio más tarde tropecé con María cuando viajaba hacia Galveston, por lo que nunca llegue a la cuidad donde mi ejercito combatía en la escaramuza. Cinco años más tarde, nos dirigimos hacia una guerrilla entre bandas de neófitos del sur que se había formado cerca de allí y no pude evitar acercarme a mi antiguo campamento militar. La mayoría de los edificios estaban destruidos y no habían restos de civilización pero al entrar en mi alcoba todo estaba como lo había dejado antes de salir a combatir al frente. Encima de la mesa encontré varias cartas que me habían mandado durante mi ausencia. Una de ellas era de mis padres y en ella me explicaban que mi madre había dado a luz a un niño. También decían que estaban orgullosos de mí y que esperaban que a mi regreso instruyera a mi hermano pequeño para que llegara tan lejos como yo. –su voz se volvió más triste. Alice pasó el brazo sobre su hombro, infundiéndole confianza- Años más tarde, leí en las noticias que el ejercito confederado había disuelto las tropas enemigas sobre Houston gracias el nuevo mayor al mando. Cuando vi su foto le reconocí de inmediato. Era un chico no muy alto, rubio y con semblante serio. Al pie de la imagen le describían como el joven oficial de 24 años, pero no aparentaba tener más de 17, con lo que deduje que habría hecho gala de una carisma como la mía –sonrió-. Me recordó a mí. Sin embargo, lo peor ocurrió muchos años más tarde. Nos encontrábamos en plena disputa por unas tierras del norte cuyos dueños eran vampiros antiguos y experimentados. Nosotros teníamos la ventaja de la fuerza de los neófitos y era prácticamente segura la victoria, pero en el último momento se les unieron una banda de jóvenes vampiros que pasaron por la ciudad. Aún así les atacamos el día previsto; y entonces fue cuando le vi. Estaba allí, tal como lo recordaba en la fotografía, convertido en un ser inmortal como yo –suspiró cabizbajo-. Por supuesto él no me conoció y se lanzó hacia mí. No pude reaccionar, era mi hermano pequeño y no quería matarlo. Traté de zafarme de su ataque pero me fue imposible –se levantó la camisa señalando su costado derecho-. Las marcas de aquí son todas suyas –Alice ahogó un grito y se tapó la boca con las manos-. Finalmente exterminamos al grupo de vampiros y le conté a María quién era para poder retenerlo. Le expliqué quién era y como había llegado hasta allí y, aunque en un principio no me creyó, acabó por confiar en mi palabra.

- Pero, ¿entonces qué hace él con los Volturis? ¿Por qué no se quedó contigo? –pregunté curiosa.

- No duró más de dos días con nosotros. Se dedicaba a viajar por el mundo antes de haber vuelto a Texas y lo último que quería era asentarse en este lugar y pelear por adquirir territorios. No volví a saber nada más de él, hasta hoy –suspiró-. Seguramente durante algún viaje por Italia se encontraría a los Volturis y se unió a ellos.

- Entonces –comenzó Emmett pensativo- ¿tiene algún poder especial como tú?

- No estoy seguro pero creo que también puede controlar las emociones.

- Quizás haya estado desarrollado su poder durante todo este tiempo –dijo Edward-. Eso explicaría porque lo han acogido los Volturis.

- No es por cambiar de tema, pero creo que ahora el problema principal es otro –interrumpió Alice mirándome-. Tienes que convertirla antes de que vuelvan.

- ¿Has visto algo? –preguntó Edward tensándose.

- Puedo ver a Bella transformada –sonrió-. Deberíamos informar a Carlise de todo esto.

- Tienes razón –dijo Edward suspirando-. Voy a hablar con él. Estaré en mi cuarto –se levantó rápidamente y desapareció. No me dio tiempo a reaccionar.

- Uau, un hermano… –Emmett seguía fantaseando ante la idea, con la boca abierta y la mirada perdida.

- ¡Vale ya! –le espetó Rosalie golpeándole el brazo y se giró hacia Alice-. Lo mejor será que vayamos de caza.

- Tienes razón –respondió- Id vosotros dos primero, no quiero dejar a Jasper ahora y tampoco creo que Edward quiera separarse de Bella.

-Está bien –dijo levantándose- ¡Emmett despierta!

- ¿Qué? ¡Oh!, perdón –dio un salto incorporándose y chaspeó los dedos-. ¡Vámonos! Hay un montón de ricos ositos esperándome –subió las escaleras emocionado detrás de Rosalie. Noté que Alice repasaba mi rostro extrañada.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –pregunté, estaba empezando a ponerme nerviosa.

- Nada, es sólo que –entrecerró sus ojos- estás más callada de lo normal. Hace un rato estabas tensa, como alterada. Creo que Edward también lo ha notado.

- Solo necesito tiempo para asimilar tanta información –suspiré-. Será mejor que suba a hablar con él –asintió y me levanté del mullido sofá. Sin duda, Alice y Jasper necesitaban hablar a solas y notaba que mi presencia empezaba a sobrar. Antes de perderme por el pasillo de la escalera me giré y vi como se abrazaban. Realmente estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Continué pasando puertas hasta llegar a la última. La golpeé tímidamente con los nudillos y asomé la cabeza. Como una gloriosa escultura, ahí estaba él apoyado sobre la barandilla de la terraza, con la mirada fija en el revuelto y oscuro mar cuya brisa le despeinaba sus cobrizos cabellos.

- ¿Edward? –me acerqué y me apoyé a su lado- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí –suspiró y me dedicó una leve sonrisa-. Demasiadas emociones de golpe.

- Tarde o temprano ibas a tener que transformarme.

- Lo sé –añadió posando sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura-. Pero no pensaba que sería tan pronto –le devolví el abrazo y apoyé mi cabeza sobre su hombro-. Bella eres lo más importante que tengo y no podría soportar que te ocurriera algo –depositó un beso en mi frente y enterró su rostro en mi cabello.

- Ya sabes que soy un imán para los peligros –ambos sonreímos-. ¿Hablaste con Carlise? –suspiró y nos dirigimos hacia el sofá. Me senté sobre su regazo dejando que su frio contacto me invadiera.

- Sí –comenzó con voz calmada-, le conté la visita de los Volturis y cómo estaba la situación. Me dijo que vendría para prepararlo todo en una semana, tiene asuntos importantes que atender en el hospital.

- ¿Le hablaste sobre el hermano de Jasper? –pregunté. Su rostro se tensó de repente y apartó la mirada.

- Sí –respondió secamente.

- ¿Qué pasa? –acaricie su mejilla sin conseguir inmutarle.

- No me gusta cómo te miraba –su respuesta me sorprendió. A estas alturas era absurdo que tuviera un ataque de celos. Volvió a cruzar sus ojos con los míos.

- Edward ya lo has oído. Van a esperar a que me transforméis –traté de tranquilizarle- y además, te recuerdo que fue él quién nos ayudó a conseguirlo.

- Lo sé Bella pero es que no apartó su vista de ti ni un segundo –cerró los ojos y se pellizco el puente de la nariz-. Traté de leer su mente pero bloqueó sus pensamientos. No me gusta ese tipo.

- Mientras estés conmigo estoy segura de que no me ocurrirá nada –sonreí y acerqué mis labios a los suyos besándole dulcemente-. Por cierto, aún me debes algo.

- ¿El qué? -me miró desconcertado.

- Te recuerdo que no me puedes negar nada hasta la boda –dije con una mueca divertida-. Eso te ocurre por apostar contra mí.

- Bella, sabes perfectamente que eso no fue juego limpio –sonrió de forma torcida y colocó un mecho de mi pelo detrás de mi oreja.

- ¡Mentiroso! –golpeé su pecho de forma infantil y temí haberme roto algún dedo.

- Está bien. ¿Qué desea mi precioso ángel? –contestó en tono servicial.

- Por ahora me conformo con un beso –sonreí.

- Lo siento pero se nos han agotado las existencias –contestó divertido- ¿no prefieres un abrazo? –hizo un puchero típico de Alice al tiempo que trataba de deslumbrarme. Odio que haga eso conmigo, no es justo que mi cuerpo reaccione de forma patética cada vez que me mire o me bese.

- Nada pues –me levanté encogiéndome de hombros-, voy a darme una ducha –se quedó mirándome con tristeza pero aún divertido-. No tardaré.

Entré en el cuarto de baño y encendí la ducha. Era una habitación enorme y perfectamente decorada, para variar. Agradecí el agua relajando mis cansados músculos. Realmente había sido un día muy largo: la inesperada visita de los Volturis y, el hermano de Jasper. Era extraño la sensación que me produjo tan solo mirarlo, quizás era cierto que poseía los mismos dones que su hermano pero por un momento me pareció como si estuviera mirando a cualquier persona normal como Mike o Angela. Otra imagen cruzó mi mente y noté como el calor subía a mis mejillas: me había salido con la mía. Haber desarmado el cuidadoso autocontrol de Edward era un gran mérito personal del que estaba más que orgullosa. Ahora el único inconveniente era poder estar cerca de él sin volver a pensar en ello, cosa difícil si se empeñaba en tratar de aturdirme cada vez que le era posible. Me enrollé la toalla y salí con la esperanza de despejar mi mente, por supuesto de forma inútil; la imagen del perfecto cuerpo desnudo de Edward sobre el mío seguía aturdiéndome. Entré de nuevo a la habitación y lo encontré recostado en la cama con los ojos cerrados y los brazos en la cabeza. Cuando se percató de mi presencia su cuerpo se tensó y miró sorprendido la escasa toalla que cubría mi desnudez.

- Voy a coger el pijama –me apresuré a decir mientras cruzaba la habitación. Cogí el conjunto azul de raso que Alice me compró hace una semana y cerré el armario. Unos brazos me aprisionaron por la espalda.

- Bella ¿no crees que ya has tentado demasiado a la suerte en las últimas horas? –el frío contacto de sus labios sobre mi cuello provocó que mi cuerpo temblara ligeramente.

- Tú eres el que no puede controlarse –contesté traviesa, sabiendo que cuando me mirara no podría articular palabra. Presionó sus manos contra mi abdomen y sus labios rozaron mi oreja. Noté como toda la sangre de mi cuerpo se concentraba en ese punto.

- Bella ya te lo he dicho –susurró-, seré un vampiro, pero también soy un hombre –atrapó el lóbulo de mi oreja con su lengua. Mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocado. Estas recientes muestras de cariño iban a acabar provocándome un infarto y Edward parecía divertido sabiendo que él era el causante. Me giré y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos. Sus ojos se oscurecían gradualmente y viajaban de mis ojos a mis labios. Sonrió consiguiendo que dejara de respirar y me besó tan rápido que casi no pude sentirlo.- Aquí tienes tu beso.

- Eso no ha sido un beso –me quejé. Ensanchó su sonrisa y volvió a besarme. Su lengua se adentró hambrienta en mi boca mientras sus labios se movían furiosos sobre los míos. Apretó mi espalda acercando mi cuerpo al suyo al tiempo que mis manos aferraron con fuerza sus cabellos. Ahogue un gemido y comenzó a faltarme el aire. Separó su rostro varios centímetros apoyando su frente contra la mía, nublando mi mente con su aliento.

- ¿Mejor? –susurró divertido. Me costaba respirar y la habitación empezaba a darme vueltas. Nunca llegaría a acostumbrarme a los besos de Edward, y más ahora que parecía no preocuparle ir un poco más lejos. Me fijé que miraba nervioso mis labios. De acuerdo, él no es el único que sabe jugar.

- Debería ir a vestirme –contesté bajando la mirada hacia la toalla blanca que cubría mi agitado cuerpo. Observé que respiraba jadeante por un aire que sabía que no necesitaba y me deshice de su abrazo para coger el pijama. Avancé varios pasos hacia el cuarto de baño-. ¿Me acompañas?

* * *

**Hola!! aquí os dejo un nuevo capitulo, me alegra que os guste la historia!! :) gracias también por vuestros comments!! un besazo a tods!!  
**

_**Evita**_


	10. Paseando por la playa

**10. PASEANDO POR LA PLAYA**

* * *

- Eh… -me miró desconcertado, tratando de encontrar sentido a mi palabras. Yo misma trataba de encontrarles sentido, ¿había dicho yo eso? Definitivamente estar con Edward suponía un duro golpe a mi cordura. Se quedó observándome sin atreverse a responder mientras sus oscurecidos ojos brillaban de excitación. Pasados unos segundos alzó las manos en señal de rendición y sonrió avanzando hacia mí-. Se supone que no puedo negarte nada.

- ¡Edward Cullen no des ni un paso más! –la diminuta cabeza de Alice asomaba por la puerta. Algo dentro de mí empezaba a querer matarla de forma lenta y dolorosa- Sabéis que Jasper está pasándolo mal y vuestra desenfrenada pasión no ayuda nada. ¿No habéis tenido ya suficiente? –enrojecí al recordar que ella nos había visto hace una horas en su visión. Levantó un dedo hacia Edward y entrecerró la vista- No te quiero ver a menos de dos metros de ella o sabrás de lo que puedo ser capaz –amenazó antes de salir del cuarto dando un portazo. Ambos nos miramos y sonreímos.

- Será mejor que esperes aquí, no quiero tener que suplicarle a Alice por tu vida –puse los ojos en blanco y me dirigí hacia la puerta del baño. De nuevo, unos fríos brazos me atraparon por la espalda.

- No le tengo miedo –respondió mientras esparcía su aliento por mi cuello. Una de sus manos comenzó a deslizarse por mi abdomen hasta posarse sobre mi pierna, fuera de los límites que cubría la toalla. Noté una fuerte descarga subiendo por mi estómago.

- Edward por favor –supliqué luchando por respirar.

- De acuerdo –suspiró y besó mi mejilla nervioso-, mejor voy a sentarme.

Cerré la puerta del baño y me apoyé en ella respirando hondo para tranquilizarme. Podía oír los pasos de Edward moviéndose agitado por la habitación, sentándose y levantándose continuamente. Se me escapó una risita pensando que no era la única alterada por la situación. Me puse el pijama y salí después de arreglarme un poco el pelo, pero para mi sorpresa Edward no estaba en el cuarto. Suspiré y no pude contener un bostezo, realmente estaba cansada. Apagué la luz y me acosté en la cama, esperando que volviera mi vigilante nocturno, aunque poco a poco el sueño se iba apoderando de mí.

- Buenos días mi amor –el contacto de unos pétreos labios sobre los míos me despertaron. No podía concebir una manera mejor de empezar un nuevo día que con la persona que más quería en este mundo abrazándome-. ¿Qué tal has dormido?

- Buenos días –me desperecé-. ¿Dónde estuviste anoche?

- Tuve que salir a dar una vuelta. Alice volvió a amenazarme porque creía que si me quedaba no podría controlarme – rodó los ojos y compuso una sonrisa traviesa mientras acariciaba mi espalda sobre la fina tela del pijama.

- ¿No decías que no le tenías miedo? –pregunté divertida.

- Y no se lo tengo –dijo acariciando mi mejilla con sus labios-. Pero ella nunca se equivoca –recorrió muy despacio mi rostro y mi cuello depositando diminutos besos.

- ¿Pretendes que Alice vuelva a intentar matarte? –dije en un susurro. Acercó sus labios a los míos logrando que su frio y dulce aliento me aturdiera.

- Alice no está –dibujó una sonrisa-. Ella y Jasper han salido a dar un paseo por la playa –añadió sobre mis labios de forma que se me congeló hasta el más ínfimo pensamiento-. Solo estamos tú –me besó suavemente durante varios segundos-, y yo –volvió a besarme con dulzura acariciando con una mano mi cabello. Sus palabras me turbaron por completo. Si por mí fuera estaría todo el tiempo besándolo, no existía una sensación comparable a la que me producían sus marmóreos labios. Sin embargo, sabía que sus hermanos no tardarían en volver y no quería causarle molestias a Jasper; ya debería estar pasándolo suficientemente mal para encima añadirle mis revolucionadas y agitadas hormonas.

- Será mejor que me levante –conseguí decir débilmente-. Conociéndola volverán de un momento a otro.

- Tranquila –se apresuró a decir mientras acariciaba suavemente la descubierta piel de mi cintura con sus dedos. Mi corazón se agito violentamente-. Tenemos toda la mañana para nosotros. Puedes quedarte durmiendo todo el tiempo que quieras.

- Ahora que lo dices, creo que sí que dormiré un poco más –me acurruqué en sus brazos ronroneando como una niña pequeña y se echo a reír-. ¿Vas a irte hoy a cazar?

- Sí, cuando vengan Rosalie y Emmett –dijo resignado-. No me gusta dejarte sola en este momento pero quiero estar fuerte por si hay algún problema.

- Llévame contigo entonces –añadí besando su cuello.

- No Bella –contestó rápidamente-. ¿Por qué últimamente tienes tantas ganas de morir? –le miré a los ojos . Realmente parecía angustiado por tener que separarse de mí, y tengo que decir que es un sentimiento que ambos compartíamos.

- No me importa morir mientras este contigo –sonrió y me abrazó más fuerte.

- Te quiero mi dulce Bella –dijo besándome de nuevo.

La mañana pasó con extremada rapidez. Después de desayunar estuvimos hablando sobre la boda, muy a mi pesar, y también sobre mi inminente transformación. Este último tema me atraía mucho más pero la repentina visita de los Volturis estaba consiguiendo que temiera la llegada de ese día. No podía quitarme el presentimiento de que algo no iba del todo bien. Según me habían comentado Edward y los demás, nuestro acuerdo era algo que tardarían décadas en recordar, ya que ellos supuestamente tienen una concepción del tiempo muy diferente. Sin embargo, no habían pasado más de dos años y ya estaban aquí reclamándolo. Por otra parte, también me alegraba de poder ser finalmente como mi futuro esposo. Era algo que llevaba mucho tiempo deseando y sólo tenía que soportar dos semanas de torturas por cortesía de Alice, una pomposa boda y tres días de insufrible pero esperanzador dolor. ¿Qué era eso comparado con pasar la eternidad junto a Edward?

Al entrar la tarde volvieron Emmett y Rosalie, quién al parecer había perdonado a su esposo o ya se había cobrado su venganza. Alice y Jasper no tardaron en aparecer y enseguida se despidieron, junto a Edward, para ir a cazar. A partir de entonces el día se hizo más pesado. Cogí la consola de Emmett y traté de matar el tiempo jugando. Por supuesto, él y su mujer llevaban desde su regreso encerrados en la habitación, no quiero ni imaginar haciendo que. Lo único que tenía claro era que faltaban al menos tres horas para que alguno diera señales de vida o se dejara caer por el salón. Suspiré pensando en el aburrido rato que me esperaba pero unos leves golpes en la puerta me sobresaltaron. Dudaba que la parejita hubiera sido capaz de oír que teníamos visita así que me levanté y me dirigí curiosa hacia la entrada. Claramente, ningún humano podría acceder a esta zona de la playa a no ser que viniera en barco o se tomara demasiadas molestias descendiendo el acantilado para un simple baño. Abrí la puerta y encontré una conocida y deslumbrante sonrisa al otro lado.

- Hola Bella –dijo el joven de cabellos dorados. Su atuendo me extraño ya que vestía unos vaqueros oscuros y una camiseta a rayas blancas y azules en vez de la típica capa que representaba a la sociedad de los Volturis.

- Hola –saludé de forma temblorosa.

- Venía a hablar con Jasper, ¿te importaría avisarle? –preguntó con voz alegre y melodiosa. Ignoraba que me había preguntado, estaba absorta mirando sus profundos y fulgurantes ojos-. ¿Bella?

- Perdón, ¿qué? –añadí agitando la cabeza tratando de despejar mi aturdimiento.

- Digo que si puedes avisar a Jasper de que he venido –repitió riéndose.

- Verás –respira Bella ¿qué diablos te ocurre?-, Jasper no está. Ha salido de caza, no creo que vuelva hasta esta noche.

- Oh bueno, ¿te importaría que lo esperara aquí? –preguntó risueño. Inmediatamente pensé en Edward y en lo furioso que se pondría si se enteraba que le había dejado simplemente hablar conmigo. Pero por otra parte la expectativa de pasar una tarde sola y aburrida y oyendo algún que otro desagradable sonido del piso de arriba no acababa de convencerme. Además, algo dentro de mí me decía que podía confiar en él.

- Claro –contesté dudosa-, pero con tu oído no creo que te vaya a ser agradable pasar aquí la tarde.

- Cierto –sonrió-. ¿Te apetece dar un paseo por la playa? Hace demasiado buen día para pasarlo encerrada en casa.

Tenía razón, hacía un día realmente bueno. El cielo estaba encapotado pero en ocasiones los rayos de luz se filtraban destellando sobre la arena. Asentí y le dije que esperara mientras avisaba a alguno de mis desenfrenados vampiros al cargo.

- ¿Emmett? –susurré cerca de la puerta- ¿Rosalie?

Un fuerte golpe en la puerta me hizo entender que si valoraba en algo mi vida sería mejor no volver a peguntar. Baje de nuevo las escaleras y cogí una libreta que había en una de las mesillas del salón. Escribí una nota explicando donde estaba y la deje sobre la tele, era imposible que Emmett la pasara por alto. Al salir, una figura recostada sobre la madera del porche me dedicó una deslumbrante sonrisa. Comenzamos a andar descalzos por la costa de la playa, con el agua mojando nuestros pies de tanto en tanto.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –dije curiosa.

- Adelante.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? -pareció divertirle mi pregunta ya que no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

- Sí, lo siento –contestó parándose-. No me he presentado como es debido –me ofreció su mano para que la estrechara-. Mi nombre es Adam.


	11. El trato

**11. EL TRATO**

* * *

- Encantada –sonreí devolviéndole el apretón.

- Supongo que también te preguntaras de que te conozco yo –siguió reanudando el paso-. Verás tu historia es bastante conocida por Volterra. La humana que se enamoró de un vampiro –me miró alzando las cejas divertido-. Simplemente quería verlo por mí mismo y le pedí a Aro que me dejara acompañar a los demás.

- Lo que no entiendo es por qué os ha enviado en este momento –insistí-. ¿No confiaba en que cumpliera mi palabra?

- No exactamente, creen que eres una humana bastante extraña –frunció el ceño y yo alcé una ceja sorprendida-. No me malinterpretes se refieren a las posibles consecuencias de tu transformación: alteraciones, poderes, ya sabes –se apresuró a decir.

- Lo sé, nada de lo que me pasa es normal –sonreí mirando mis pies hundirse en la arena a cada paso.

- Y dime, ¿qué se siente al ser la novia de un vampiro? –preguntó despreocupado con las manos en los bolsillos. Me reí solo de pensar en el rato que había pasado junto a Edward en la orilla de esta misma playa-. Además, según tengo entendido tu sangre canta para él, ¿no?

- Sí –asentí suspirando-, al principio fue un grave problema lo de querer morderme a cada momento, pero Edward ha perfeccionado mucho su autocontrol desde que nos conocimos.

- Realmente le quieres –afirmó mirando el mar con una sonrisa.

- Más que a mi vida –contesté sincera y me miró sonriente pero con algo de arrepentimiento en su rostro. Se acercó a unas rocas que se adentraban en el mar y me hizo una seña para que me sentara con él.

- Sabes –se retorció las manos con nerviosismo-, la verdad es que quería hablar contigo sobre otra cosa –me miró. Estaba desconcertada. Pensaba que realmente debía estar loca por haber salido sola con un completo desconocido, vampiro y encima Volturi; Edward iba a matarme cuando se enterase. Sin embargo sentía curiosidad por él. Siempre que me sonreía, una extraña sensación se apoderaba de mi, dominando mi mente y mis sentidos. En ocasiones me recordaba a mi ángel particular en la forma que tenía de aturdirme, porque eso es lo que me sucedía en estos momentos.- He venido por ti.

- ¿Cómo? –sus palabras me dejaron desconcertada y él lo notó porque debí abrir los ojos más de lo previsto.

- Quiero ayudarte –rectificó.

- ¿Por qué tienes que ayudarme?

- Bella, no sólo hemos venido para comprobar tu transformación –añadió con voz grave desviando la mirada. No supe que contestar. Era algo que temía, que pudieran venir a por alguno de nosotros, a por Edward. No lo permitiría.

- Habéis venido a por Edward, ¿verdad? –asintió débilmente.- ¿Y Alice?

- También –contestó sin mirarme. No, no, no. Esto no podía estar pasando.

- Pero –no sabía que decir-, ¡no podéis llevaros a alguien en contra de su voluntad! ¡No podéis! No, no lo permitiré –comencé a temblar nerviosa y note su brazo pasar por encima de mi hombro.

- Bella tranquilízate –susurró con su rostro demasiado cerca del mío-. Te he dicho que he venido a ayudarte.

- ¿Por qué? –pregunté realmente curiosa buscando su mirada. Al momento él la apartó bruscamente.

- Por Jasper –contestó.

- ¿Jasper? Pero… -no comprendía.

- Es mi hermano mayor –interrumpió y se removió inquieto sus dorados cabellos-. Es cierto que no he podido conocerle debido a –se miró las manos con pena- circunstancias, pero no quiero hacerle daño. Si me llevara a tu novio lo pasaría mal; pero si nos llevamos a Alice, estoy seguro que no me lo perdonaría nunca.

- Entonces, ¿qué pretendes hacer? –inquirí casi gritándole. Estaba comenzando a respirar con dificultad y la playa me daba vueltas. Pensé en Edward, en nosotros, en mi nueva familia, en todo lo que me había costado tanto conseguir y que ahora ellos querían arrebatarme. Oía lejano el golpeo de las olas contra las rocas en las que estábamos sentados y en un instante la oscuridad se apoderó de mí por completo.

- ¿Bella? Bella contesta por favor –una aterciopelada voz me saco de la oscuridad que me invadía. Sonreí esperando encontrarme con el rostro de mi prometido pero no fue así-. ¿Bella te encuentras bien? Te desmayaste.

- Oh, lo siento –dije incorporándome sobre la arena-. Suele ocurrirme a menudo.

- Me diste un buen susto –se sentó a mi lado-. Si no te cojo a tiempo te hubieras dado un buen golpe contra las rocas –enrojecí.

- No sería la primera vez que salto desde un acantilado –volvió a sonreír mostrando su perfecta dentadura.

- También estoy al tanto de eso.

- Entonces dime, ¿qué has pensado hacer? –le miré angustiada. Si estaba dispuesto a ayudarme para que no se los llevasen le escucharía.

- Verás Bella –volvió a apartar la mirada-, antes de nada quiero que sepas que si te digo esto es porque no he podido encontrar otra opción mejor –observé que estaba angustiado y preocupado-. Ya conoces como son Jane y Félix, no puedes convencerles de algo así como así. He pensado que podrías hacer un trato –me miró serio esperando mi reacción.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –realmente estaba confusa.

- Bella –acercó su rostro al mío y agarró mi mano entre las suyas. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda antes su frío contacto-. Para ellos tu eres más valiosa que Edward y Alice juntos, estoy seguro que no tendrían problema en cambiar de objetivo.

- Adam ¿me estas pidiendo que me vaya con vosotros? –negué con la cabeza rápidamente- No, no puedo hacer eso. No puedo dejar a Edward, él no lo permitirá –solté su mano y le miré esperando que me comprendiera.

- No te pido que te vengas a Volterra para siempre –trató de tranquilizarme-. Solo sería unos meses después de tu transformación, les gustaría poder observar tus poderes –dijo con voz afligida-. Después podrás volver con los Cullen –reflexioné todo lo que acababa de decirme. Era de locos, pretendía que me fuera a Volterra recién transformada, no conocía a Edward si pensaba que me dejaría hacerlo.

- Lo siento Adam pero no creo que sea capaz de hacerlo. Verás –le miré fijamente- Edward nunca me permitiría hacer una cosa así, sería capaz de cualquier cosa, incluso de enfrentarse a vosotros.

- Piénsalo Bella, eres tú o ellos. Puedes salvarlos a ambos de una eternidad allí, como Volturis –bajó la mirada con tristeza-, como yo.

- ¿Qué te ocurrió para estar con los Volturis? –sentí pena por él. Todos le veíamos como uno más pero no había pensado en que quizás no fuera por placer. Suspiró.

- Años más tarde de encontrarme a Jasper di con un grupo de vampiros que impartían orden entre nuestra comunidad. Los Volturi se hacían llamar –sonrió con ironía-. Yo estaba en ese momento con una banda que aún no estaba al tanto de sus leyes, la mayoría éramos neófitos. Trataron de detenernos y les plantamos cara. Por supuesto desconocíamos las habilidades especiales que les caracterizaban y –suspiró con rabia- acabaron con todos nosotros, 

menos conmigo. Al parecer uno de ellos reconoció mi poder y pensó que podían sacarle partido. Desde entonces estoy con ellos –me miró esperando que comprendiera.

- Lo siento Adam yo no sabía –enterré la cara en mis manos, no podía articular palabra. Le había juzgado mal desde un principio. Él había sufrido tanto o más que yo, además quería ayudarme y no herir a su hermano-. Lo siento. –me sujetó el rostro con ambas manos y me miró con sus brillantes ojos color ámbar. Mi corazón comenzó a latir de un modo frenético.

- No tienes que perdonarme nada –susurró. Notaba la sangre subir a mi cabeza, sonrojándome. ¿Qué me ocurría? Parecía que mi cuerpo estuviera descontrolado. No podía pensar con claridad. Sentía una gran necesidad de acercar mi rostro varios centímetros más y besarle furiosa y apasionadamente. ¿Pero qué estás diciendo Bella? No, esto no está bien. Por favor Bella ¡reacciona! Mi mente trataba de devolverme a la realidad, mi realidad, junto a Edward; pero notaba los labios del joven y atractivo vampiro cada vez más cerca de los míos-. Bella –su aterciopelada voz sobre mis labios destrozó mi débil razón y su fresco aliento me llenó por completo. Una fuerte descarga recorrió mi desbocado cuerpo cuando noté el roce de sus labios sobre los míos. Temblé ante su contacto pero no opuse resistencia alguna por lo que él presionó su boca aumentando la intensidad del beso. El aire comenzó a faltarme mientras movía mis labios respondiéndole. Estaba confundida y enfadada conmigo misma pero no podía parar; una extraña fuerza me invitaba a él, de forma casi irresistible. Sus manos abandonaron mi rostro para sujetar mi cabello pero yo seguía completamente paralizada, devolviéndole aquel beso tan desconcertante. Se separó levemente de mi y respiré profundamente, tratando de llenar mis torturados pulmones. Le miré fijamente entre asustada y confundida.

- Cre… creo que debería volver –conseguí decir levantándome torpemente- Edward y los demás seguro que ya han vuelto y se preguntarán…

- Sí claro –se levantó rápidamente despeinando su pelo de forma despreocupada-. Bella yo –bajó la mirada-. No quería… lo siento. No sé qué ocurrió.

- No, tranquilo –agité la mano nerviosa-. No pasa, nada.

- Entonces volvamos –hizo ademán de que le siguiera y andamos camino a casa. Durante la mayor parte del trayecto estuvimos en silencio, un inquietante e irritante silencio. Sin embargo había una duda que rondaba mi mente y necesitaba buscar una respuesta. Me fijé que ya se podía distinguir la casa de verano de los Cullen a la lejanía, pero todavía estaba a una distancia lo suficientemente prudente para que el agudizado oído de alguno de ellos detectara nuestra presencia.

- Adam –me paré y me fije que me miraba sin comprender-. Tengo que hacerte una pregunta.

- Adelante –dijo con esa gran y resplandeciente sonrisa.

- Verás, no entiendo cómo has… has podido besarme –abrió los ojos sorprendido-. Me refiero a que, Edward tardó varios meses en poder si quiera acercarse a mí, y Jasper también. ¿Por qué tu…?

- Es complicado –añadió sin dejarme terminar-. Digamos que no es a la primera humana que beso.

- Ah eso lo explica – dije con cierto tono en mi voz de ¿frustración?. Definitivamente estaba volviéndome loca. Volvimos a poner camino hacia la casa, de nuevo en silencio.

- Perdona Bella, no quería ofenderte –dijo con las manos en los bolsillos. Tenía un aire despreocupado y tranquilo que le hacía parecer encantador. Sin pensarlo le comparé con Edward, siempre tan atento y educado, era todo lo contrario a Adam. Al recordarle la realidad volvió a mí sacudiéndome con fuerza. ¿Qué iba a decirle? Edward lo siento pero Adam me ha besado después de irme a dar un paseo a solas con él por la playa. Bien Bella, tienes la situación controlada. Suspiré furiosa con mi actitud.

Cuando llegamos cerca de la entrada de la casa una rápida figura pasó delante de mí y se encaró hacia el sorprendido vampiro que se encontraba a mi lado, sujetando su camisa con fuerza a la altura de su cuello.

- ¡Aléjate de ella! –gritó Edward entrecerrando los ojos furioso.


	12. Reacciones

**11. REACCIONES**

* * *

- Edward por favor –supliqué tratando de tranquilizarle pero ignoró mi comentario mientras lanzaba miradas de verdadero odio hacia Adam. Entonces me fije en Alice, apoyada en la puerta junto a Jasper. Parecía horrorizada ante la situación y se había llevado las manos a la boca. Entonces lo comprendí. Alice. Ella podía habernos visto. Edward podía haberlo visto. Mi cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas mientras toda la sangre de mi cuerpo se concentraba en ella tratando de pensar en lo que había ocurrido.

- Vete –le espetó Edward tratando de controlarse.

- Si no te importa he venido a hablar con Jasper –dijo tranquilo el joven buscando con la mirada a su paralizado hermano. Edward se relajó repentinamente pero sin dejar de mirarle y maldijo por lo bajo. Seguramente alguno de los dos hermanos había hecho uso de su poder, o quizás los dos ya que relajarle en un momento como este había sido una enorme hazaña.

* * *

**Edward POV**

* * *

Sentía rabia, mucha rabia, y lo único que quería causarle al vampiro que tenía ante mí el mayor daño posible por atreverse si quiera a acercarse a mi prometida. Sin embargo mi cuerpo se relajo repentinamente, haciendo que mi fuerza se perdiera por completo y mis brazos quedaran flácidos en mis costados. Maldije a Jasper por lo bajo, no tenía derecho a defenderle aunque fuera su hermano, no después de lo que había hecho.

_Yo no estoy haciendo nada Edward, es él. No tengo tanto poder para controlarte de esta forma y lo sabes._

La voz de Jasper resonó débil en mi encolerizada razón, pero era cierto. Las habilidades de mi hermano solo permitían alterar las emociones del entorno, pero nunca afectaban a nadie a nivel físico, como ahora estaba ocurriendo. Mi cuerpo siguió debilitándose hasta que caí arrodillado en el suelo, sin apartar mi mirada cargada de odio de él, tratando de indagar en su vacía mente.

- ¡Adam para! –oí la voz de Bella salpicada por los fuertes sollozos que comenzaban a escapar de su garganta. Se interpuso entre él y yo pidiéndole suplicante que me dejara. Lentamente volví a recuperar el control de mis extremidades y me levanté mirando a Jasper.

- Si tienes que hablar con él hazlo ya –me giré para mirarle con gesto asqueado-. No quiero que pase ni un segundo más aquí.

Jasper miró de soslayo a Alice, quien asintió levemente y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. Se dirigió hacia la costa de la playa y su hermano le siguió hasta que se perdieron por los acantilados. El acelerado corazón de Bella golpeaba inconscientemente todo mi ser. ¿Cómo podía haber dejado que…? No podía creerlo, otra vez no. La miré esperando comprender que era lo que pensaba pero cuando lo hice una chispa de miedo apareció en sus cálidos ojos y silenciosamente rompió a llorar. Salió andando a grandes zancadas hacia la casa pero no pude detenerla, estaba completamente paralizado. No sabía cómo debía sentirme. Amaba a Bella, más que a nada en este mundo y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que una tontería así acabara con todo lo que habíamos conseguido juntos; pero era demasiado. Rabia e impotencia se apoderaban de mí, aumentando a cada momento. Cuando Alice tubo la visión pensé que no podía ser cierto. Observar como él se había atrevido a besarla, no podía recordarlo, era indescriptible la rabia que sentí en ese momento. Sin embargo, lo que más me dolió fue que ella se lo permitiera. ¿Por qué me hacia esto? No, Bella me quería, lo iba a dejar todo por mí, no tenía ningún sentido querer tirarlo todo por la borda por alguien que ni siquiera conocía. En ese momento pensé en Jacob. Su mejor amigo, su apoyo cuando la abandoné, él había tratado de ganarse su corazón desde que se conocieron y en parte lo consiguió. Pero aún así ella ni siquiera permitió que le besara como él pretendía sin utilizar el chantaje contra ella. Alcé mi vista y observé como Alice movía los ojos frenéticamente escudriñando el mar.

- ¿Alice? –me acerqué a ella y le sostuve sus temblorosas manos-. Alice, ¿qué has visto? –pregunté ansioso. Cerró los ojos sin decir palabra y suspiró nerviosa. Su mente estaba cerrada y empezaba a desquiciarme su silencio-. ¡Alice!

- Edward ve a hablar con Bella –susurró sin abrir los ojos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Qué has visto dímelo Alice?! –inquirí asustado.

- Hazlo.

- Pero Alice… -no comprendía que era lo que ocurría.

- Rápido Edward –suplicó y acto seguido solté sus manos para entrar a gran velocidad en la casa. En menos de un suspiro estaba enfrente de la última puerta del pasillo, desde donde podía escuchar caer las lágrimas por el rostro de Bella. Abrí la puerta lo más delicadamente posible y entré cerrándola tras de mí. Me deje caer sobre la madera sin atreverme a mirarla. Había parado de llorar ante mi presencia pero no era capaz de acallar los sollozos que no cesaban de salir resquebrajando su voz. Estaba apoyada sobre la verja de la terraza de espaldas a mí, con los brazos cruzados y la vista fija en el agitado mar cuya brisa mecía sus cabellos acercándome ese aroma que tanto adoraba de ella. No sabía que decir ni porqué Alice había insistido que viniera a hablar con ella. Había estado pensando en dejarle un tiempo para que pensara, no quería acosarle con preguntas sabiendo que se encontraba ya lo suficientemente mal.

- Lo siento –dijo con voz quebrada sobresaltándome. Se giró y clavó sus empapados ojos sobre los míos-. Perdóname Edward –bajó la vista y rompió a llorar de nuevo. Quise acercarme y abrazarla, demostrarle que no me importaba, acariciar su rostro y limpiar las lágrimas que lo surcaban pero no me moví, permanecí impasible sin articular palabra. La imagen de ese vampiro besándola volvió a reflejarse en mi mente. Un fuerte pinchazo en la nuca me hizo resoplar. Sabía que me quería, ¿qué más daba? Era una tontería sufrir semejante cantidad de celos por un simple beso. Edward eres estúpido. Mi razón estaba en conflicto con mi cuerpo. La amas, le ha dado sentido a tu muerta y vacía existencia, ¡lucha por ella! No dejes que unos celos sin fundamento te devuelvan a la oscuridad de que la saliste. No puedes hacerte esto otra vez, ni puedes hacérselo a ella. Pero por el contrario mi cuerpo reclamaba venganza. Quería matar a ese entrometido e insolente niñato, de la forma más lenta y dolorosa posible; y quería que Bella se diera cuenta del daño que me había hecho. Siguió mirándome con rostro angustiado, el miedo que reflejaba aumentaba por momentos.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciese Bella? –susurré finalmente cerrando los ojos con fuerza evitando el daño que me producía mirarla.

- Edward yo… -enterró su rostro entre sus manos-. No lo sé.

- Te vi, se que lo sabes. No me mientas por favor –añadí con tono suplicante y dolorido.

- Te lo juro no sé… no sé cómo –dijo desesperada y su cuerpo se tambaleó débil. Se apresuró a sentarse en el borde de la cama.

- No debiste haberte ido con… Adam… – remarqué su nombre con todo el odio que me recomía por dentro y suspiré tratado de calmarme. No quería explotar delante de ella, estaba seguro que podría decir cosas de las que me arrepentiría-, y mucho menos sola.

- Lo sé.

- Entonces ¿por qué? –abrí los ojos fijándolos en los de ella. Mostraban confusión y arrepentimiento, ralamente me dolía verla así.

- Por favor Edward créeme, no sé qué ocurrió –suplicó-. Tan solo estábamos hablando y de repente me… me besó. Fue todo muy confuso no consigo recordar que fue lo que ralamente pasó –volvió a levantarse y se acercó de nuevo a la terraza, recostándose sobre la transparente puerta de espaldas a mi-. Edward por favor –insistió con un hilo de voz sin mirarme- sabes que te quiero más que a nada en este mundo. Lo eres todo para mí. Si volviera a perderte yo… no creo que pudiera soportarlo –se volteó lentamente buscando mi mirada temerosa. No podía seguir con esto, no quería verla sufrir así. Sabía que me quería y confiaba plenamente en ella, no necesitaba más. Un golpe en mi espalda me sobresaltó: alguien trataba de abrir la puerta del cuarto. Me giré bruscamente y vi el rostro de Alice mirando a Bella con profunda pena en sus ojos.

- Bella –dijo mi hermana sin embargo me estaba mirando a mi-, Adam quiere decirte algo antes de marcharse.

- ¡No! –salté sin pensarlo y gruñí de tal forma que seguramente él lo había oído. Bella suspiró y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

_Edward sólo quiero despedirme_ –la voz de Adam sonó extraña en mi mente, era la primera vez que conseguía oírla y tan solo porque él me lo estaba permitiendo-_. Te prometo que no volverás a verme por aquí nunca más _–suspiré.

- Está bien pero yo te acompaño –dije mirando a Bella, quien pareció sorprendida de mi reacción. En el centro del salón se encontraban los dos rubios hermanos charlando animadamente. Otra punzada de odio recorrió mi espina dorsal, sacudiendo mis brazos de forma involuntaria invitándome a golpearle. Bella se acercó a mi sujetando mi brazo con fuerza, como si temiera que pudiera ocurrir algo malo. Adam se acercó pero un fuerte gruñido de mi garganta le hizo mantenerse a una distancia prudente.

- Bella ha sido un placer conocerte –solté otro sonoro gruñido cuando la miró fijamente-. Espero que pienses en lo que hemos hablado –sonrió guiñándole un ojo. ¡¿Qué?! Eso fue demasiado. Me agazapé furioso para lanzarme contra él pero las manos de Bella me aprisionaron el brazo y me miró rogándome que no lo hiciera. Respiré hondo y tensé los brazos con fuerza, tratando de controlar la ira que quería desatar sobre la risueña figura que se alzaba ante nosotros. Entonces noté como los dedos de Bella se clavaban más profundamente sobre mi piel de tal forma que de ser humano me hubiera abierto una herida. Su cuerpo comenzó a agitarse mientras su respiración aumentaba. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de mantenerse firme y comenzó a suplicar en voz baja, demasiado baja incluso para mi oído. No sabía cómo reaccionar, su actitud era realmente extraña ¿qué estaba ocurriendo?. Sujete su rostro desesperado tratando de averiguar qué sucedía. Apretaba sus labios con fuerza, mordiendo su labio tanto que temí que se hiciera sangre. Su corazón latía febrilmente y estaba a punto de hiperventilar.

- ¿Bella? –susurré asustado- ¿Qué te pasa Bella?

- No, no, no –fue lo único que descifré de entre los sigilosos susurros que salían de su boca. Acerqué rápidamente su cabeza a mi hombro y la abracé con todo el amor que pude hundiendo mi cara en su cabello. Sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a mi espalda. Al momento, su cuerpo se tensó y colocó sus manos en mi pecho separándose bruscamente de mi. Abrió los ojos de golpe clavándolos sobre los míos; el brillo de detonaban me dejó completamente desconcertado. Lentamente se deslizó hacia la figura de Adam, que todavía mantenía su estúpida sonrisa en la cara, y posó sus manos sobre su torso recorriéndolo hasta enredarlas alrededor de su cuello. ¿Bella? No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Jasper y Alice estaban tan sorprendidos como yo, ninguno de los tres era capaz de moverse ante semejante situación. Las manos de Bella agarraron con fuerza los cabellos de Adam y le atrajo hacia ella violentamente, fundiendo sus labios en un apasionado beso.

* * *

**Hola!! uau gracias por todos vuestros comments no sabeis la alegria que me da saber que os guste mi historia. Y bueno... en cuanto a lo de Adam...xD no seais malas con el despues de este cap, ni conmigo tampoco :S**

**Se que el fic pasa por momentos muy diferentes: risa, amor..., problemas; pero creedme que queda mucho fic por delante, hay historia para rato!! ademas os confieso que lo que mas me gusta es escribir escenas de risa asique no seran las ultimas que veais..xD.**

**Un besazo a tods ls q me seguis!! dejadme vuestros comments!!**


	13. Una difícil decisión

**13. UNA DIFÍCIL DECISIÓN**

* * *

Miles de sentimientos se agolparon en mi interior pero sin lugar a dudas las ansias de acabar con la vida de Adam en un suspiro emergían con fuerza entre los demás. Me pareció que mi muerto corazón daba un vuelco mientras observaba los labios de Bella moverse contra otros ajenos a los míos. La confusión se apoderó de mí, paralizándome por completo sin ser capaz de reaccionar de forma alguna, tan solo mirar como mi único amor y la razón de mi existencia regalaba la dulce y exquisita miel de sus labios. Deseé separarlos, golpear a Adam y exigir una convincente explicación a Bella al hecho de que alguien más saboreara ese néctar que me pertenecía. ¿Por qué? ¿Ella no…? No podía pensar claramente, la rabia y la impotencia nublaban mis sentidos; quería terminar con este horrible trance pero yo no era quién para decidir qué era lo que Bella quería o no hacer. Si deseaba besarle era completamente libre de hacerlo. Pensar eso hizo que una fuerte angustia se asentara en mi interior, desgarrándome sin piedad y enloqueciendo mi mente de nuevo. Dolor. Era lo único que quedaba en el fondo.

Con exasperante lentitud Bella separó sus brazos y su rostro de Adam, manteniendo aún los ojos cerrados tratando de prolongar el efecto que el beso al parecer le había causado. Analizar su semblante arrancó de mi boca un bufido de odio hacia el culpable de mi repentino sufrimiento pero en ningún momento dejé de mirarla. En un instante, su cuerpo se tensó de nuevo abriendo los ojos vertiginosamente de par en par con expresión asustada y confusa. Tapó su boca con ambas manos en un acto reflejo mientras negaba con la cabeza para sí misma, sin atreverse a mirarme. Necesitaba saber que estaba ocurriendo. De repente había vuelto a mí la sensación de soledad con la que me había enfrentado durante más de un siglo y que yo rechazaba aceptar de nuevo habiendo descubierto lo que era vivir junto a mi prometida. ¿Prometida? ¿Realmente querría serlo aún? Un simple beso no podría ser capaz de arrebatarme tanto. Observé como Bella alzaba la mirada buscando nerviosa la mía; sus ojos suplicaban comprensión y perdón pero al contemplarlos una oleada de dolor y resentimiento me cegó . Acto seguido mi cuerpo tomó el control de mi mente y salí corriendo sin más, dejando a Bella atrás inmóvil y sobrecogida. Tenía que alejarme, reflexionar, pensar tranquilamente en lo sucedido y estaba claro que en la misma habitación que ella y su repentino amigo no iba a ser posible. Así que corrí lo más rápido que pude por la playa dejando que el aire golpeara mi rostro y meciera las invisibles lágrimas que deberían estar surcándolo en este momento. Me detuve al llegar a una formación rocosa que me impedía continuar con mi desgarradora huida y me llevé los brazos a la cabeza apretándola con fuerza como si fuera a reventar de un momento a otro. La rabia que había contenido estas últimas horas me invadió ofuscando mi razón y tras cerrar el puño con furia golpeé una gigantesca roca, partiéndola al instante en diminutos trozos. Todo comenzó a oscurecerse ante mí. Hundí mis manos y mis rodillas en la arena mientras mi cuerpo temblaba incontrolado y dejaba escapar inaudibles sollozos que abrasaban mi garganta a su paso. Más que odio y celos, más que rabia, lo que sentía era dolor. Dolor por lo que mi ángel me había hecho, mi luz, mi existencia, mi razón de ser, todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos parecía no ser suficiente para ella y en un instante me lo había demostrado. Pero a pesar de todo no podía culparle, sabía desde el momento en que la conocí que nunca podría estar a su altura. Ella era dulce, hermosa, encantadora; un ángel que yo egoístamente había secuestrado, pero que amaba más que a nada en este mundo y nadie podría cambiar eso. Mi alma le pertenecía para siempre.

- ¿Por qué? –sollocé con un hilo de voz- Te amo Bella.

* * *

**Bella POV**

* * *

Trataba de comprender lo que acababa de suceder. Había besado a Adam y delante de Edward. Las lágrimas no tardaron en deslizarse por mis mejillas y mi cuerpo se agitaba ante cada sollozo. Alice me miró unos segundos con un rostro de total incredulidad, bastante raro en ella, y tras fulminarme con una acusadora mirada se apresuró a salir tras su hermano seguida de un confuso y afectado Jasper. Me giré temerosa hacia Adam y le miré esperando encontrar una respuesta ante tal acto.

- Yo… no… -balbuceé patéticamente. ¿Estaba loca? ¿Cómo había podido hacerlo? Yo amaba a Edward, le necesitaba junto a mí. Ver cómo salía corriendo después de todo me dolía profundamente pero ¿quién no se sentiría afectado cuando tu novia se lanzaba al cuello de otro chico delante de tus narices?

- No pasa nada Bella –sonrió. ¿Por qué se reía? Al instante mi mente despejó todas las dudas que albergaba y una desmedida alegría me inundó. Acababa de encontrar la pieza que faltaba.

- Has sido tú –afirmé sorprendida con un deje de escepticismo y rabia y entrecerrando los ojos.

- Tan solo te lo he puesto más fácil –dijo con aire despreocupado.

- ¡Has sido tú! –le miré atónita. No me lo podía creer. Había confiado en él y por su culpa Edward debería odiarme, no volvería a mirarme a la cara. Mis ojos volvieron a humedecerse pero esta vez las lágrimas denotaban rabia y frustración-. ¿Cómo has podido?

- Bella tranquilízate por favor –añadió serio acercándose a mí con los brazos alzados.

- ¡¿Qué me tranquilice?! –grité alejándome de su alcance-. ¡La única persona a la que amo probablemente este odiándome en estos instantes y preguntándose como su prometida acaba de besarse con un completo desconocido delante de él! ¡¿Y me pides que me tranquilice?!

- Bella créeme es lo mejor.

- Lo mejor –reí de forma sarcástica desviando la mirada para contener la furia que me embargaba en estos momentos. Quería pegarle pero bien sabía que no lo conseguiría sin acabar con varios dedos rotos.

- Bella escúchame –se acercó sujetando con sus manos mi rostro. Traté de apartarme pero me fue imposible-. Escúchame por favor –susurró-. Es lo mejor. Sé que tú nunca dejarías que Jane y Félix se llevaran a Edward o Alice y esta es la única manera de que puedas cumplir tu parte del trato sin que él venga y te lo impida. Siento lo que ha ocurrido pero compréndelo, de esta manera podrás volver en un mes y explicarlo todo habiéndolos salvado.

De pronto todo comenzó a tener sentido. Odiaba hacerle esto a Edward pero Adam tenía razón: era la única forma de que me permitiera separarme de él. Sin embargo no estaba segura de ser capaz de abandonarle ahora sabiendo por experiencia propia el daño que podía causarle, pero no había otra solución. Por otra parte, si seguía con este plan tenía otro gran problema, mi transformación. Después de lo sucedido las cosas con los Cullen no serían las mismas a no ser que les contara la razón de este comportamiento, y no podía hacerlo. La única opción era dejar mi conversión en manos de los Volturis. Me estremecí ante esa idea.

- Está bien –respiré resignada y cerré los ojos limpiándome las lágrimas que aún surcaban mi rostro-. ¿Ahora que tengo que hacer?

- Nada, tu simplemente despídete de ellos con alguna escusa –contestó secando una gota de mi mejilla-. Yo estaré en la pequeña cala que hay hacia el este esperándote. Llamaré a los demás y después nos dirigiremos hacia Volterra en el primer avión.

- Bien –asentí afligida agachando la cabeza-. ¿Y cómo pretendes que hable con Edward cuando debe de estar a más de treinta kilómetros de aquí?

- Te equivocas –sonrió-. Están volviendo hacia la casa puedo notar su presencia. En breve estarán aquí.

- Una pregunta más –añadí tragando saliva-. En cuanto al tema de mi transformación…

- Tendrás que dejar que te conviertan allí –interrumpió con rostro serio-. Lo siento.

- Y en cuanto a mi sed de sangre… -continué notando que empezaba a faltarme el aire. No estaba dispuesta a pagar el precio de una vida humana.

- Estoy al tanto de las costumbres alimenticias de los Cullen y no creo que Aro tenga inconveniente en dejar que te adaptes a ellas también –añadió solemne. En ese instante la puerta se abrió y reconocí a Edward quién parecía estar discutiendo en voz imperceptible para mi oido con Jasper, cuya silueta apareció tras él. Al alzar la vista y fijarse en nosotros se quedó inmóvil, tensándose por completo y paseando sus ojos de Adam a mí frenéticamente. Podía notar el enfado y el odio en su mirada. Giró la cabeza y comenzó a subir las escaleras ignorandonos completamente.

- Edward, Edward por favor –rogué siguiéndole con la mirada hasta que desapareció por el pasillo. Me volteé buscando la mirada de Alice que seguía en la puerta aún estupefacta por lo ocurrido-. Alice yo…

- No Bella –cortó negando con la cabeza-, déjalo –y siguió el camino que acababa de recorrer Edward hasta su habitación. Las ganas de romper a llorar volvieron a apoderarse de mí pero debía aguantar, no permitiría que dos de las personas que más quería en este mundo sufrieran por mi culpa.

- ¿Podemos hablar un momento? –dijo Jasper dirigiéndose a su hermano con semblante serio.

- Claro –contestó y se acercó hacia él no sin antes dirigirme una gesto de ánimo. Debía ser fuerte.

Subí las escaleras adentrándome en el pasillo que conducía a su cuarto y que ahora parecía volverse eterno. Con cuidado empuje la puerta y observé atónita como todo estaba en un completo caos. Habían varios agujeros en la pared de enfrente, seguramente causados por golpes de su puño, sus CD estaban esparcidos por el suelo y el cristal de la terraza estaba hecho añicos. En una esquina se encontraba él abrazándose las piernas con los brazos, con la cabeza apoyada en la pared y los ojos cerrados. Su imagen rota y afectada me desgarró por dentro y agitó mi corazón: llenándome de dolor por verle así y culpabilidad por ser la causante. No sabía si sería capaz de mentirle después de ver su estado, pero debía hacerlo.

- Edward –avancé hacia él- escúchame por favor –no pareció inmutarse ante mis palabras así que decidí explicarle la situación-. Edward créeme yo no quería, no sé qué ha ocurrido –sollocé arrodillándome para acercarme a él- perdóname por favor.

- Basta Bella –dijo sin abrir los ojos ni alterarse. Respiró profundamente y yo traté de controlar el llanto de forma inútil.

- Tienes que creerme por favor –supliqué.

- ¿Igual que antes? –preguntó mirándome fijamente. El brillo de sus ojos había desaparecido y tenían un tenue signo de tristeza y angustia. No supe que contestar; tan solo pude mirarlo esperando que pudiera creerme. Por un momento olvidé que debía despedirme de él, no podía hacerlo, le necesitaba demasiado-. No Bella, ya me lo has dejado todo claro. Ahora vete por favor –sentenció con voz triste. Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente sorprendida por sus palabras. Me levanté despacio sin poder reaccionar y me limité a andar hacia la puerta. Realmente esto es lo que venía a buscar, despedirme de él y, aunque dolorosa, esta era un forma de hacerlo. Sin embargo no pude.

- Edward escúchame –me giré y busqué su oscurecida mirada-. Te amo. Te amo a ti y solo a ti. Tú eres la única persona en este mundo a quién he amado y no quiero que nunca dudes de ello. Mi alma te pertenece desde que te conocí, todo mi ser es tuyo y lo será para siempre. Te necesito Edward, por favor confía en mí–supliqué cerrando los ojos. Suspiró y enterró su rostro en sus manos.

- Lo siento Bella –dijo con voz grave- pero no puedo.

Mi corazón se agito y por unos instantes dejó de latir. Me dolía que no confiara en mí, aunque le hubiese querido decir la verdad él no me habría escuchado. Salí de la habitación con las lágrimas cayendo incesantemente, la decisión estaba tomada.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo! en primer lugar gracias por vuestros reviews!! sinceramente ayuda mucho saber lo que os parece la historia o si debo de cambiar algo y tal, y me animan muchisimo a seguir escribiendola! NO DEJEIS DE MANDARME VUESTROS COMMENTS!! :)**

**En segundo lugar, por favor, no me mateis despues de este cap.!! Prometo que no tardo en subir el siguiente que se que este acaba un poqito... bueno ya sabeis, mal... pero tranquis que queda mucho fic por delante!!**

**Sin mas un besazo y espero que os guste!!**

_**Evita :)**_


	14. Cambios

**14. CAMBIOS**

* * *

Baje las escaleras casi corriendo y temí caerme debido a mi nublada visión. En la puerta estaba Jasper con expresión desconcertada mirándome fijamente, como esperando una explicación.

- Bella ¿qué está pasando? –preguntó severo.

- Me voy –dije impasible.

- ¿Tiene esto algo que ver con Adam? –me quedé muda, no sabía que contestar- Bella debes tener cuidado con él, no lo conoces. Además creía que amabas a Edward…

- No tiene nada que ver con él y ¡por supuesto que amo a Edward! –salté dolida. No me podía creer que su familia pensara así de mí, incluida Alice, nunca hubiera esperado que ella reaccionara así- Pero por lo visto no parece importarle –Jasper abrió la boca para protestar pero algo detrás de mi llamó su atención.

- Déjala Jasper –la voz de Alice me traspasó como un cuchillo afilado desde lo alto de la escalera. Me estaba reprochando con su mirada al mismo tiempo que mostraba la tristeza y angustia que la invadía y que no dudaba en revelarme. Volvió a girarse y se adentró de nuevo en el pasillo. Jasper me observó varios segundos y después se encaminó también hacia su cuarto.

- Cuídate Bella –dijo sin mirarme antes de desaparecer como momentos antes lo había hecho Alice.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer de nuevo y me apresuré en salir de la casa. Notaba algo dentro de mi derrumbarse. Las palabras de Edward y su falta de confianza en mi habían resquebrajado la gruesa barrera que tanto me costó crear tapando la herida que su abandono me provocó hace tiempo. Su negrura me acechaba de nuevo procurando tapar cualquier posibilidad de pensamiento razonable. No confiaba en mi. Después de tanto juntos, de entregarle mi vida para condenarla al eterno día, después de todo no había sido capaz de escucharme. De nuevo la desesperación se abalanzó sobre mí. Quería gritar, gritarle, ¿cómo había podido dudar de mis sentimientos? Al contrario que él, yo nunca había roto ninguna de mis promesas, no le había dejado desangrándose porque me pareciera que no era conveniente estar juntos, no le había dado razones para desconfiar. Pensé en cuando Jacob me besó antes del ataque de Victoria. En esa ocasión se había enfadado pero me creyó ciegamente cuando le dejé clara la situación, que le amaba y nadie podía cambiar eso. ¿Qué había cambiado en esta situación? En poco tiempo divisé la cala en la que Adam me estaba esperando con gesto afectado.

- Lo siento Bella –sonrió con profunda tristeza tratando de infundirme ánimos-. ¿Estás bien?

- Claro –mentí bajando la vista sin querer que descubriera el infierno personal que se desenvolvía en mi interior. Se acercó despacio hacia mí temiendo asustarme, y con extrema delicadeza me acunó en sus brazos. El volumen de mis sollozos aumentó y aferré su camisa con fuerza, arrugándola y empapándola sin remedio. Quería enfadarme con Adam, descargar la rabia y ansiedad que sentía en estos momentos con él, pero no pude. Sabía que la persona a la que deberían ir dirigidos esos frustrados sentimientos era otra, aunque me empeñara en negarlo.

- Tranquila –susurró en mis cabellos mientras los acariciaba con una mano-, dentro de nada podrás contarle la verdad y todo volverá a ser como antes –no pude evitar notar cierto tono de aflicción en su voz.

- No Adam, no volverá a ser como antes –contesté sobre su hombro con tono afectado-. Él no confía en mí.

- No digas eso –me separó de él para observarme fijamente a los ojos-. Le quieres y estoy más que seguro que él daría su vida por ti. Lo que te haya dicho es tan solo por culpa de esta situación.

- Ojala –añadí desviando la mirada hacia el mar-. Verás, en un principio me dispuse a despedirme como tenía previsto pero cuando le vi sufrir de esa manera –mi voz se apagó- no pude soportarlo. Traté de explicarle pero no me lo permitió.

- Bella estaba afectado por todo no puedes pretender… -dijo posando su dedo en mi barbilla para que le mirara.

- ¡No Adam! ¡Traté de contarle la verdad! –grité plasmando en mis palabras toda la pena y rabia que sentía. Mis ojos se movían enajenados buscando en vano entre los suyos una solución a todo esto. Se quedó observándome confundido y volvió a abrazarme.

- Lo siento –susurró con voz frágil-. Perdóname no quería que te pasara esto Bella. No quiero que sufras –volvió a separarse levemente y con una forzada sonrisa me limpió las gotas que resbalaban libremente por mis mejillas-. Vámonos, nos están esperando –asentí. Debía ser fuerte, por mi familia, por Edward. No me importaba si no me creían, estaba dispuesta a esto y mucho más por ellos y no permitiría que sufrieran un horrible destino por mi culpa.

* * *

**Edward POV**

* * *

- ¿Qué quieres ahora Alice? –dije cansado sin fijar la vista en la figura que asomaba por la puerta de mi cuarto.

- Sólo quiero hablar Edward –contestó acercándose a mí. Se sentó a mi lado contra la pared e imitó mi postura abrazándose las piernas-. ¿Cómo estás?

- ¡¿Cómo quieres que este?! –grité escéptico sin ser capaz de contener mi dolor. La miré fijamente y noté que ella también sufría, por mi y por Bella.

- Edward te comprendo.

- No –reí sarcásticamente-, no puedes comprender lo que siento en estos momentos.

_Ella no puede pero yo si Edward _–la voz de Jasper resonó en mi cabeza desde su cuarto y maldije su poder de todas las formas que me fueron posibles- _No puedes seguir reprimiendo todo ese dolor dentro de ti, va a acabar destruyéndote, y a mí también._

- Déjame en paz Jasper –susurré con fastidio. Tenía toda la razón, estaba comenzando a notar que me fallaban las fuerzas y no podría seguir así por mucho tiempo.

- Tranquilízate Edward –añadió Alice sin mirarme. Su mente estaba llena de confusos pensamientos pero uno de ellos que parecía ser una reciente visión llamo mi atención. Podía observar perfectamente la espalda de una diminuta silueta corriendo a través de un frondoso bosque. Su lacio cabello castaño se entrelazaba entre sí por la fuerza del aire junto con la negra capa que colgaba de su cuello. De repente se detuvo al llegar al inició de un amplio claro y un feroz gruñido salió de su garganta antes de salir corriendo de nuevo en dirección a dos figuras que se movían velozmente en el centro del mismo. Cuando llegó a su altura se abalanzó sobre una de ellas lanzándola varios metros con un seco y sonoro golpe. Todo se volvió negro.

- ¿Qué era eso Alice? –pregunté curioso mirándola fijamente- ¿Quiénes eran esas personas?

- No lo sé –susurró afligida-. Desde que volvimos mis visiones han estado fallando. En ocasiones observo sucesos extraños que no sé con quién están relacionados, o incluso cuando quiero ver el futuro de alguien no soy capaz de hacerlo.

- ¿Qué viste en el porche cuando llegamos? –inquirí ansioso al recordar su actitud; me había extrañado mucho la forma en que me dijo que fuera a hablar con Bella tan rápidamente.

- Eh… –se quedó en silencio debatiéndose si debía contarme lo que sabía-, creo que mejor deberías verlo tú mismo.

Su mente se aclaró concentrándose en mostrarme una única visión. Observé a Bella sentada en un amplio ventanal de una enorme habitación blanca. Se la veía cambiada, resplandeciente, pero la borrosa imagen no me permitía distinguirla con claridad. Tenía la mirada perdida a través de la espesura que el cristal dejaba entrever; suspiró y cerró los ojos. Una figura apareció detrás de ella haciendo que despertara de su ensoñación y volteara la cabeza. Sonrió y se levantó mientras un joven de cabellos dorados se acercaba a ella. Lo reconocí de inmediato: Adam. Un gruñido escapo de mi interior y se intensifico cuando vi que alzaba los brazos sonriente para estrecharla entre ellos. Bella apoyó su frente en su hombro y suspiró al tiempo que Adam acariciaba sus cabellos y depositaba un tierno beso en su cabeza. Me levanté de golpe sobresaltando a Alice, que seguía pensando en la escena con tristeza, y estuve a punto de echar de nuevo a correr ante la desgarradora sensación que me recorría. Sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en mi ángel.

- ¿Dónde está Bella? –pregunté tensando los brazos.

- Se ha ido –susurró Alice alzándose junto a mí. Una oleada de pánico acudió esta vez a mi encuentro.

- ¿Se ha ido? –me giré para mirarla atónito- ¿A dónde ha ido?

- Creo que con Adam –oír su nombre me hizo apretar fuertemente los puños y la mandíbula. Le mataría, quería que ese niñato sufriera por todo lo que había hecho. No pensaría que podía llegar a nuestra casa y arrebatarme lo que más quería como si nada, saliendo impune-. Edward no te pongas así –me miró con un deje de odio ¿hacia mí?-, fuiste tú quién le pidió que se marchara.

- Lo sé –reconocí agachando la cabeza y relajando mis músculos. Era verdad, yo le había dicho que se marchara, no podía recriminarle que lo hubiera hecho, pero sí me dolía. ¿Por qué no me hizo entrar en razón? Despierta Edward, eres un completo idiota, fuiste tú quién no quiso escucharla, ¿y si…? No, ella me había mentido y me había demostrado que prefería a ese Adam antes que a mí; lo besó, delante de mí, dos semanas antes de nuestra boda, ¿cómo había podido?

Mi mente divagaba entre miles de pasamientos, cada cual más incoherente y doloroso que el anterior. Olvidarlo, eso tendría que hacer. Ella no volverá, tú la has echado de tu vida, orillándola en los brazos de otro, ¡idiota!

_Edward no te tortures, no conseguirás nada lamentándote _–Alice acarició mi brazo tratando de animarme-_. Si la quieres tienes que ir tras ella. No dejes que pase lo mismo que la última vez por favor._

- No Alice, esta vez es diferente –sentencié cerrando los ojos convenciéndome a mí mismo de que no era cierto lo que estaba a punto de decir-. Si ella quiere estar con él no voy a impedírselo.

* * *

**Bella POV**

* * *

Habían pasado dos semanas desde mi llegada a Volterra y, como había prometido, mi transformación. Tenía que reconocer que dejando a un lado que era la cuna de la sociedad vampírica esta ciudad era una de las más hermosas que había visitado. Cuando llegue, Jane y compañía me guiaron directamente hacia la guarida de los Volturis, pero más tarde pude salir en compañía de Adam a dar una vuelta por el concurrido centro de la ciudad. Me habían dicho que tendría que esperar unos días ya que Aro, Cayo y Marcus se encontraban en estos momentos atendiendo unos asuntos en otro país así que me mostraron mi habitación y solo pude aguardar su llegada. Realmente Adam me estaba ayudando mucho. Todos los días venía a despertarme y se ofrecía a acompañarme a donde fuera: a comer, comprar ropa, ya que no había traído maleta ni equipaje; a pasear… Llegué a decirle que no se preocupara tanto por mí, que seguro que tendría asuntos que atender y no podía estar perdiendo el tiempo de esta manera; pero él siempre sonreía y se negaba a dejarme sola, cosa que en realidad agradecía estando rodeada de vampiros sedientos de sangre humana.

En uno de nuestros paseos por los jardines de las afueras de la ciudad trate de saciar mi curiosidad y le pregunté sobre él. Me contó cómo había sido su vida hasta dar con Jasper, su experiencia con los Volturis y su pasión por el arte y la pintura. Al revelarme este último dato no pude evitar reírme y mirarle incrédula ¿le gustaba pintar? Era algo que nunca habría imaginado. Con gesto divertido y fingiendo que le había herido profundamente me guió hasta su habitación la cual estaba repleta de lienzos y cuadros al parecer pintados por él mismo. Reconocí que era muy bueno, un verdadero artista. En todas las pinturas se podía observar la dulzura y sensibilidad de los trazos y las imágenes representadas; era como si todas plasmaran el sufrimiento que su alma albergaba.

Cinco días más tarde llegó Aro y con él la hora de mi transformación. Me aseguró que respetaría mis condiciones sobre la alimentación que su buen amigo Carlise había impartido a su familia pero me volvió a recordar la insufrible tortura que se adueñaría de mi cuerpo. Fue él el encargado de morderme, momento en que no sentí dolor alguno. Adam me cargó hasta mi habitación y me dejó sobre la cama cuando comenzó a inundarme el esperado quemazón. 

Una oleada de ardientes pinchazos taladraban mi cuerpo y grité, grité lo más fuerte que pude mientras Adam sujetaba mi mano susurrando palabras que mi oído ya no era capaz de interpretar. Me retorcía ante tal sufrimiento y deseé que esto acabara, que el dolor remitiera y eso ocurrió. En unos instantes mi interior dejó de arder y mis músculos se relajaron junto con mi agitada respiración. No entendí que me ocurría, ni lo lograría hacer hasta tres días más tarde cuando desperté de mi extraño estado de sereno letargo. Todos estaban confundidos y sorprendidos ante la reacción de mi cuerpo y Aro solo podía seguir admirando mis habilidades, como había hecho desde el momento en que pisé por primera vez su mansión, cosa que estaba generando unas constantes muestras de odio por parte de Jane hacia mí.

Ahora sin embargo ya lo comprendía todo: mi poder, ese que todos tanto ansiaban conocer. Al parecer era capaz de absorber los poderes de una persona al mantener contacto con ella. Esa fue la respuesta a mi repentino alivio durante la transformación, lo entendí cuando Adam me habló de su poder. Según me dijo, él era capaz de controlar las emociones al igual que su hermano Jasper, le venía de familia; pero con el tiempo fue desarrollando su habilidad hasta ser capaz de llevar las sensaciones al límite. Cuando sujetó mi mano me infundió una oleada de tranquilidad para mitigar mi dolor y en ese instante mi cuerpo absorbió su capacidad para potenciar esta sensación. Al momento me quedé en trance, como desmayada pero sin sentir dolor. Fue un alivió librarme del suplicio que la conversión me tenía preparado, y se lo agradecí a Adam pero nada más. Desde ese día me había negado a hablarle de nuevo. Al contarme lo que su poder causaba en la gente comprendí muchas cosas, como mi repentina atracción hacia él en nuestro paseo por la playa o el apasionado beso que le di. Me había utilizado, aunque hubiera sido para mí bien, pero no podía evitar sentirme utilizada.

Dos semanas. No me había permitido a mi misma pensar en ningún miembro de la familia Cullen durante todo este tiempo. Estaba sentada en el gran ventanal de mi habitación, observando el gran bosque que se extendía fuera de las murallas de la ciudad y cuyos árboles brillaban por el reflejo de la luna cada vez que se asomaba entre las espesas nubes. Oí unos leves golpes en mi puerta

- Pasa –dije sin inmutarme.

- Bella quiero hablar contigo –suplicó una voz aterciopelada desde la puerta.

- Por última vez Adam, no tenemos nada de qué hablar –espeté secamente.

- Entiéndeme –dijo sin atreverse a pasar del umbral de la puerta. La primera vez que lo hizo terminó con un descomunal arañazo que le cruzaba media cara y del que aún le quedaba una leve marca-. ¿Que querías que hiciera? Era la única forma de ayudarte con el trato.

- Podías habérmelo dicho antes de dejar que actuara de esa forma –seguí con la mirada a través del cristal, sin alterarme lo más mínimo.

- Lo siento Bella tienes razón –susurró. A través del cristal pude observarle agachando la cabeza mientras removía nervioso las manos- ¿Me perdonas? –suspiré y cerré los ojos. Él había hecho mucho por mí y yo me empeñaba en culparle de mi comportamiento y sobretodo del de Edward. Me levanté y le sonreí. Con cuidado comenzó a andar hacia mí, seguramente aún con algo de miedo por si volvía a atacarle, y me devolvió la sonrisa mostrando sus perfectos dientes. Me gustaba verle sonreír ya que era el único momento en el que sus ojos reflejaban la felicidad que realmente sentía a cada momento. Era extraño observarle así; hace ya tiempo supuse que sería debido a todo lo que había sufrido durante su vida o su existencia, pero nunca me atrevía a preguntárselo. Alzó las manos acercándose a mí y me abrazó. Reconocí que echaba de menos sentir el cariño de alguien y sobretodo estos días estando enfadada con él.

- Te prometo que todo irá bien –susurró en mi cabello mientras lo acariciaba con ternura-. En unas semanas todo habrá terminado –besó mi cabeza y suspiró mientras lo estrechaba contra mi cuerpo.

* * *

**Hola! en este cap las cosas realmente han dado un cambio, un graaan cambio y de ahora en adelante ya cogera otro camino la cosa...xD bueno también quiero comentaros 2 cosas:**

**1- En mi perfil e dejado una foto de Adam (wow!!)... la verdad esque el otro dia me encontre con esta foto y dije: Dios mio!! ES ADAM!! de todas formas si alguien prefiere imaginarselo como lo lleva haciendo hasta ahora que no la vea... esa foto tan solo es como yo me lo imagino e intento plasmarlo en mi fic ;)  
**

**2- NECESITO REVIEWS!! lo reconozco... soy adicta... necesito saber vuestras opiniones asi que por favor, por favor!! dejarme vuestros comments, son importantes!! y creo que me porto bien con mis actualizaciones no?? carita de cordero degollado...  
**

**y como siempre os espero en mi proximo cap, besetes a todas!! muuak!**

_**Evita -- estado de animo: esperando tu review... :S**_


	15. Algo inesperado

**15. ALGO INESPERADO**

* * *

- No quiero molestaros parejita –dijo Alec con tono divertido desde la puerta mientras me separaba nerviosa de Adam; al menos ahora no podía sonrojarme-, pero Aro quiere hablar contigo Bella –asentí y comenzamos a andar tras él hasta llegar a la biblioteca. Sin lugar a dudas este era mi lugar favorito en la mansión. Era impresionante la cantidad de libros y escritos que albergaban las miles de estanterías colocadas a lo largo de innumerables pasillos, en los que yo solía pasar muchas tardes leyendo o simplemente contemplando antiguos tomos. Una vez incluso encontré varios pergaminos escritos por el propio Marcus sobre la historia de los vampiros y su evolución actual que me parecieron muy reveladores.

-Ah Bella –sonrió Aro bajando por la escalera que conducía al segundo piso de estanterías-, te estaba esperando –hizo un gesto para que tomáramos asiento en los sofás del centro de la sala y él se situó en frente de mí-. Verás quería comentarte un asunto –me miró fijamente-, sobre los Cullen.

- Oh –musité. El tema me pilló por sorpresa y no supe que decir.

- En primer lugar quiero que sepas que estoy al tanto de ciertos acontecimientos sucedidos antes de tu partida –me miró con un deje de tristeza y comprendí que se refería a mi discusión con Edward. Miré a Adam con gesto de reproche por haberle mostrado ese recuerdo pero luego pensé que no habría tenido otra opción teniendo en cuenta la experimentada legeremancia de Aro-. Resulta que hace unas horas he recibido una llamada de mi buen amigo Carlise preguntando sobre ti.

- ¿Carlise? –pregunté sobresaltada. No podía dejar que se enterarán de todo. Conocía demasiado bien a Edward y no dudaría en presentarse en la casa de los Volturis si sabía dónde me encontraba. Entonces caí en la cuenta de algo más: mi transformación. ¿Qué pensaría al verme así?

- Sí –contestó Aro con voz calmada-. Quería saber si te encontrabas en Volterra o si habías aparecido por aquí en algún momento.

- ¿Y qué le has dicho? –grité más fuerte de lo que pretendía reflejando el pánico que sentía.

- Tranquila –dijo tratando de calmarme-, le he dicho que ni yo ni ninguno de ellos –añadió señalando a Adam y Alec- te habíamos visto desde que te fuiste de su casa, como tú me pediste.

- Bien –respiré aliviada pero el miedo no abandonó mi cuerpo al pensar en algo más-. Espera… ¡Lo saben! Oh no, como no pensé en ello –los tres seguían mirándome sin si quiera alterarse-. ¿Es que no os dais cuenta? ¡Alice! Ella me habrá visto. Oh Dios ¿Cómo no pensé en ella todo este tiempo? Seguro que en este momento…

- Bella Bella –Adam me hizo un gesto para que me callara-. Alice no te ha visto aquí en ningún momento.

- ¿Cómo? –pregunté extrañada- Eso es imposible, ella lo ve todo.

- Todo lo que yo quiero –añadió Alec con una pícara sonrisa.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –le miré incrédula, no entendía que estaba pasando.

- Me ofendes Bella –dijo cruzando los brazos fingiendo estar enfadado- ¿realmente crees que Jane iba a ser la única con poder de los dos? Ambos poseemos diferentes habilidades de control mental.

- ¿Y cuál es la tuya? –realmente quería saber que tenía todo esto que ver con Alice.

- Verás yo soy capaz de modificar los recuerdos de las personas –contestó quitándole importancia al asunto. Pensándolo bien, el poder de Alec no tenía nada que envidiar al de su hermana, ¿sería inmune a él también?

- No sé de qué te sorprendes a estas alturas –interrumpió Aro sonriente-. Todos los miembros del clan Volturi poseen extraordinarias habilidades, es uno de los principales requisitos para formar parte de él ya lo sabes.

- Sí lo sé –dije aún confundida- Pero ¿cómo haces para que Alice no me localice?

- Estoy en contacto con su mente constantemente –añadió. Sonreí agradecida al pensar que lo hacía para ayudarme-. Cuando busca en tu futuro o tiene alguna visión que pueda revelar información sobre tu paradero la modifico –al parecer debí poner una mueca de asombro porque se rió y continuó-. Tan solo altero el recuerdo de lo que ella ve, por lo que tiene la visión pero tú no apareces en ella.

- ¿Entonces no saben que estoy aquí verdad? –mi voz sonaba menos angustiada que hace un momento pero aún seguía preocupada.

- Así es. Y ahora si me disculpáis –dijo Aro levantándose-, tengo asuntos que atender –se despidió y salió de la biblioteca.

- Tú no te preocupes de nada Bella, yo vigilo las visiones de Alice en todo momento –dijo Alec mientras apoyaba su mano en mi hombro. Entonces sucedió algo extraño. Noté como una fuerza invisible tiraba de mí hacia una confusa oscuridad. Poco a poco apareció una tenue luz que iba agrandándose gradualmente, hasta que pude distinguir una nítida imagen a través de ella. Podía ver a Alice sentada junto a Jasper en la mansión Cullen, hablando serios sobre algo. De repente la imagen cambio y aparecieron varias siluetas en el salón junto a ellos. No reconocí a ninguno pero podría jurar que eran vampiros todos por su pálida tez y su inhumana belleza. Habían cuatro mujeres y dos hombres pero lo que llamó mi atención fue la figura de Edward, más perfecto de lo que recordaba, saludando a sus visitantes. Se le veía abatido y desvencijado, con la mirada vacía. Se me encogió el corazón al verlo así pero cuando llegó a saludar a una rubia y atractiva mujer esta se le echo al cuello y una punzada de odio me recorrió entera. Al instante la imagen volvió a cambiar y observé el cuarto de Edward que al parecer había sufrido daños similares al de la casa de la playa. Me fijé en el sofá donde él estaba sentado al lado de esa mujer besándole y con… ¡un momento! ¡¿Qué?! Volví a fijarme en la escena que mi subconsciente había pasado por alto, ¡besándole! Pero cómo…

Nuevamente, la invisible fuerza tiró de mí y me fije que volvía a estar en la habitación. Parpadeé varias veces sin comprender y un fuerte dolor de cabeza me golpeó. ¿Qué significaba esto?

- Bella ¿qué ha pasado? –la voz preocupada de Adam me hizo que yo también me lo preguntara. Alec me miraba sorprendido sin ser capaz de articular palabra.

- No… no lo sé –tartamudeé llevándome una mano a la cabeza-. Yo estaba a punto de levantarme y de repente…

- Yo creo que sé lo que ha ocurrido –saltó Alec entrecerrando los ojos, ambos le miramos sorprendidos-. Has tenido una visión ¿me equivoco?

- ¿Cómo lo has sabido? –abrí los ojos confusa.

- Porque yo también la he tenido. Me refiero que Alice la ha tenido y yo la he visto –añadió al ver que seguía sin comprender.

- Pero ¿por qué la ha visto ella? –dijo Adam pensativo con la mirada perdida.

- Creo que ha sido cuando te he tocado –sentenció convencido.

- ¡Oh claro! –saltó Adam sonriente. ¿Por qué era la única que no entendía nada?

- ¡Queréis decirme de una vez que ha ocurrido! –grité enfurecida.

- ¿No te das cuenta Bella? Has absorbido el poder de Alec cuando te ha tocado; por eso has podido verla –contestó emocionado. En cierto modo tenía sentido. Inconscientemente había captado la visión de Alice a través de Alec. Una visión en la que Edward se estaba besando con una desconocida mujer en su habitación. Sollocé inevitablemente y agradecí mi nueva naturaleza ya que de seguir siendo humana estaría llorando como de costumbre-. ¿Qué pasa? –dijo Adam alarmado mientras me acariciaba la mejilla suavemente.

No pude contestarle. Un vacio amenazaba con apoderarse de mí y solo sabía que tenía que salir antes de derrumbarme de nuevo. Correr es lo único que me relajaba cuando la desesperación regresaba a mí, algo que trataba de evitar por todos los medios aunque nunca lo conseguía. De todas formas lo necesitaba; sentir el aire golpeando mi cara ayudaba a despejarme y aclarar mi mente. Sin darme cuenta terminé llegando a un conocido lugar. Antes de convertirme, Adam y yo llegamos paseando hasta la cima de una montaña que se alzaba sobre Volterra y estuvimos en un pequeño saliente desde donde se veía toda la zona a nuestros pies. Muchas noches durante esta última semana venía aquí a pensar mientras contemplaba la hermosa cuidad iluminada y ahora necesitaba distraerme de alguna forma. Me senté abrazándome las piernas sin ser capaz de parar de sollozar cuando note una mano fría acariciar mi brazo; Adam se sentó a mi lado.

- ¿Es preciosa verdad? –dijo mirándome con ternura.

- ¿Eh? –musité distraída.

- Volterra –añadió sin dejar de mirarme-. Bella sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa.

- Sí –dije con un hilo de voz agachando la cabeza.

- Entonces –levantó mi barbilla para volver a fijar sus dorados ojos en los míos-, ¿me vas a decir por qué has salido corriendo de esa forma? –desvié la mirada mientras volvía a llorar sin lágrimas. De todas formas podía contárselo Alec así que lo mejor era acabar con esto cuanto antes.

- Vi a Edward –respondí respirando con fuerza. Aún se me hacia extraño no necesitarlo por lo que seguía haciéndolo inútilmente-. Le vi –tragué saliva- besándose con otra chica.

- ¿Estás segura de eso? –por el tono de su voz parecía estar realmente sorprendido. Le miré contestándole sin necesidad de hablar-. No puede ser.

- Estoy segura de lo que vi –suspiré acallando los sollozos que luchaban por escapar de mi interior- más que segura –de nuevo la imagen de ambos en su cuarto vino a mi mente no pude contenerme más, me derrumbe.

- Vamos Bella tranquila –me abrazó acariciando mi pelo con cariño. Al menos esta vez no estropearía su camiseta con absurdas lágrimas. ¿Realmente merecía que estuviera llorando por él después de esto? Me apoyé sobre el pecho de Adam y seguí sollozando. Estuvimos así varias horas, en silencio, pensando mientras él me abrazaba y susurraba que todo iría bien. ¿Cómo podía ir nada bien? Estaba en Volterra, era por fin un vampiro y mi novio, si es que aún lo era, andaba besándose con otra. Definitivamente las cosas habían cambiado demasiado. Para cuando volviera dentro de dos semanas daría igual que le explicara nada porque él ya me había reemplazado, y no había esperado mucho para hacerlo. Me sentí estúpida, nunca pensé que Edward pudiera hacerme una cosa así- ¿En qué piensas?

- En nada –dije forzando una sonrisa.

- Pues ese nada parece que te trae preocupada –sonrió besando mi frente. No quería seguir pensando en Edward ni en nada que tuviera relación con los Cullen.

- Adam –alcé la vista- ¿puedo preguntarte por qué me besaste en la playa?

- Eh pues… -me reí, le había descolocado con mi pregunta- sinceramente no lo sé.

- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? –lo miré incrédula separándome de él para poder observarle- Conozco tu don y se exactamente que sentía en ese momento porque era lo que tú lo estabas sintiendo -su mirada se oscureció. Inmediatamente me mordí la lengua maldiciéndome a mí misma por lo que acababa de decir. ¡Estaba loca! Me estaba metiendo yo sola en la boca del lobo sin quererlo. Bajó la vista y se removió sus rubios cabellos.

- Verás Bella –susurró de forma casi imperceptible-, ¿recuerdas cuando te dije que no eras la única humana a la que había besado? –asentí curiosa- Hace unas décadas me sucedió algo parecido a lo tuyo con Edward, encontré a "mi cantante" –lo miré sorprendida dejando la boca abierta por lo que soltó una carcajada-. No me mires así tu caso no es el único –añadió divertido-. En fin, la cosa es que estuve a punto de matarla en cuanto la vi, pero por alguna razón no pude. Me gustaba demasiado contemplarla, olerla, hablar con ella, demasiado como para apartarla de mi vida para siempre.

- ¿Y qué fue lo que ocurrió? –insistí.

- Me enamoré de ella –contestó con voz triste-. Nunca le conté mi verdadera naturaleza, solo hablábamos de cualquier cosa y pasábamos el rato con cuidado de no acercarme demasiado para no herirla. Un día estábamos en el parque comentando la última película que habíamos visto y de repente me besó. Obviamente me aparté enseguida de ella ya que temí no poder controlarme y me fui corriendo. Al día siguiente me dejó –sonrió débilmente y apartó la vista de nuevo-. Me dijo –suspiró y cerró los ojos-, me dijo que no sentía por mí lo mismo que yo por ella; que me comportaba de manera muy extraña.

- Adam no lo sabía –musité acariciando su hombro en señal de apoyo. Notaba como el dolor que él sentía en este momento comenzaba a abordarme y necesitaba poder controlarlo de alguna forma, ya era suficiente estar sufriendo el mío propio. Por suerte mi nueva habilidad era de mucha ayuda en cuanto a Adam, ya no era posible que me alterara como antes con sus sentimientos si yo era capaz de utilizar su don para calmarlos.

- A la semana siguiente la encontré besándose con otro chico en una cafetería –sonrió irónico de nuevo y me miró-. Cuando te vi, me recordaste a ella y en cierto modo, lo que un día llegue a sentir volvió a mí. No pude evitar besarte, era algo que siempre quise hacer con ella y nunca me atreví pero contigo fui distinto. Tu sabes lo que soy, y sin embargo no te importa. Eres especial Bella –acarició mi mejilla con ternura- por eso no me creo que Edward pueda olvidarse de ti tan fácilmente.

- Yo tampoco podía creerlo –suspiré tratando de sonreír-, pero creo que no le conocía como yo pensaba.

- Verás como cuando vuelvas todo se arregla.

- Y dime –dije ignorando su comentario-. ¿Qué hiciste entonces?

- Pues viví todo lo que pude rodeándome de humanos –respondió de forma casual- hasta ser capaz de estar con ellos sin ningún problema. Supongo que siempre albergué la esperanza de que volviera conmigo. Desarrollé bastante mi poder, de esa forma podía controlarme a mí mismo la sensación que la sangre humana provocaba en mi organismo. No es tan raro como tu aversión a ella –soltó una carcajada golpeando de forma cariñosa mi hombro.

- Oh vamos ¿te vas a reír de mí por comer animales? –pregunté divertida alzando una ceja- Yo no voy robando bolsas de sangre de ningún hospital cercano.

- ¡Eh! –me miró fingiendo enfado-, eso es un golpe bajo –ambos nos quedamos mirando y finalmente rompimos a reír. Me sorprendió mucho cuando me dijo su forma de alimentarse; sí, bebía sangre humana, pero nunca directamente de personas. No comprendí a que se debía ese hábito tan extraño pero me dijo que tenía que ver con algún humano que con el que se cruzó en el pasado y de algo de lo que no estaba orgulloso-. Entonces, -me miró con recelo- ¿me has perdonado por haberte hecho besarme?

- Claro –sonreí-. Por cierto, besar no es algo que se te dé muy bien ¿sabes? –añadí maliciosamente.

- Lástima –dijo sonriendo mientras se recostaba sobre la roca con los brazos sobre la cabeza-, no puedo decir lo mismo de ti.

Las siguientes semanas las pasé tratando de mantenerme ocupada, intentando no pensar en Edward y en el punzante dolor de mi estómago al recordar si quiera su nombre. Pero en los últimos días un oscuro pensamiento no dejaba de invadirme ¿realmente quería volver a verlo? Lo amaba, por encima de cualquier cosa, es lo tenía muy claro, sin embargo no tenía tan claro que, después de lo que vi, él siguiera haciéndolo. Ya me había abandonado una vez, y aunque en esta ocasión la que se había ido era yo, podía volver a hacerlo. No, no, Bella él te ama, te lo prometió…

- ¿Bella puedo pasar? –la voz de Adam detrás de la puerta me sobresaltó- ¿Ya has terminado de hacer la maleta?

- Sí pasa, estoy acabando –dije apresurándome a guardar la camiseta que tenía en las manos. Últimamente me quedaba abstraída en mis pensamientos con excesiva frecuencia.

- Nos están esperando –añadió sonriente, demasiado sonriente.

- ¿A qué viene esa repentina alegría? –pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

- Nada es solo que –alzó las cejas tratando de despistarme ¿estaba nervioso?- te he, um… te he traído un regalo.

- ¿En serio? –sonreí sorprendida mientras me acercaba a él dando saltitos de forma infantil, intentando ver el paquete que ocultaba tras su espalda.

- Sí bueno es una especie de recuerdo –dijo mientras le arrebataba el regalo. Lo abrí a una velocidad vertiginosa y me quedé atónita observándolo.

- No me lo puedo creer.

- Entiendo que no te guste tan solo quería que tuvieras algo para que no te olvidaras de mí –sonrió nervioso mientras yo estaba completamente absorta mirando lo que me había regalado. Era un retrato mío sentada sobre la roca de lo alto de la montaña-. Lo he estado pintando estos días, por si querías llevártelo –era realmente precioso, el cuadro y el gesto.

- ¡Oh Adam!, gracias me encanta –exclamé saltando a su cuello para darle un beso en la mejilla-. No deberías haberte molestado en serio.

- Tranquila –sonrió- ha sido un placer –me separé de él y guardé el cuadro en mi maleta. Suspiré pensando en el viaje que me esperaba y lo que tendría que afrontar en tan solo las horas que durara: Edward.

* * *

**hola!! por fin aqui est mi cap! casi me ha costado la vida escribir esto... de nuevo gracias por vuestros reviews!! CADA DIA HAY MASSS!! :) si! si! si!  
**

**bueno tambien queria comentaros otro tema: en mis ratos de inspiracion (que son pocos pero los tengo) he empezado un nuevo fic, os dejo un mini resumen de que va:**

_**Bella empieza este año la uni, es nueva en el campus y el primer dia tiene un encontronazo con el chico mas famoso del lugar, Edward Cullen. Ed es el tipico egocentrico, prepotente y superficial chico del q todas estan enamoradas, y no es para menos con lo atractivo que es. Desde ese dia, Bella y Edward comienzan una enemistad que traera mas problemas de los que creen, haciendose constantes bromas y "putadas" (porq decirlo de otra manera) el uno al otro. Bella conoce a los Cullen y se hace amiga de ellos, que como ella no soportan a su hermano y le ayudan con sus retorcidos planes. Tambien conocera a un chico con el que empieza a salir y lo que provoca algo diferente en Ed, celos...xD**_

**que os parece la idea?? os pregunto porque no estoy muy segura de subirlo, e leido muchos fics de este tipo y me encantan pero no se si la gente pensara igual que yo... **

**un saludo y gracias por seguir mi fic!! besazos!!**

_**Eva :)**_


	16. Volviendo a casa

**16. VOLVIENDO A CASA**

* * *

**Edward POV**

* * *

_Edward haz el favor, ¡baja ahora mismo! _–la voz de Carlise volvía a sonar en mi mente, reprochándome igual que había hecho las últimas dos horas-_. Son nuestros invitados y debemos ser hospitalarios, ¡todos!. _

_Por favor Edward no puedes quedarte para siempre en tu cuarto_ –suplicaba Esme. No me gustaba que estuviera pasándolo mal a causa de mi propio sufrimiento-_, todos estamos preocupados por ti y nuestros amigos desean verte después de tanto tiempo. Además Tanya ha preguntado por ti _–oír su nombre me hizo acrecentar las pocas ganas que tenía de bajar- _aunque no fuera necesario porque sabe perfectamente que estás, al igual que el resto._

Por mucho que insistieran no pensaba bajar. Lo último que quería en estos momentos era enfrentarme a la familia de Denali y a sus incesantes preguntas sobre mi estado de ánimo después de que Bella se fuera. Mi Bella. Tan sólo mencionarla era doloroso. Desde que volvimos a Forks todo me recordaba a ella, los lugares, las personas, Charlie. Sin duda hablar con su padre fue un tanto difícil. Alice recomendó que le dijéramos que Bella había desaparecido, y por culpa de eso había estado a punto de sufrir un infarto. Según Carlise estaba fuera de peligro pero empezaba a ser preocupante la desesperada e irracional búsqueda en la que había embarcado; todo el estado debía conocer ya la desaparición de Bella.

Hacía un mes que se había ido, dejando atrás todo lo que fuimos, lo que fui yo. Ahora mi vida estaba de nuevo vacía, no era capaz de encontrar un motivo lo suficientemente valioso para seguir adelante y sólo podía contemplar como el tiempo pasaba consumiendo mi eternidad, de forma lenta y dolorosa. Te odio, te odio, te odio. Es lo único que me repetía a mi mismo a cada instante, tratando de convencerme de ello, culpándola del sufrimiento y la angustia que me estaban atormentando. ¡Maldición! Te dejó tirado y para irse con un completo desconocido, debes odiarla, cualquier persona lo haría. Pero yo no, no podía. La amaba pese a todo, más de lo que desearía en estos momentos. Mi cuerpo se había convertido en un recipiente vacio que solo servía para que mi propia mente pudiera torturarme, recordando; porque mi alma se había ido con ella. Ahora sí que tendría que darle la razón a Carlise, los vampiros tienen alma, de otra forma no se explica la desgarradora pena que me asedia por momentos.

_Edward _–de nuevo la voz de Esme me devolvió a la realidad-_. Hazlo por mí, por tu madre. Cariño sabes que te quiero y no puedo soportar verte así. Deja que te veamos unos instantes y después puedes volver a tu cuarto si lo deseas._

Estaba volviendo a ocurrir. Por mi culpa mi familia se desmoronaba, igual que cuando abandoné a Bella hace tiempo. No podía permitir que volviese a suceder. Traté de levantarme aunque creí que no lo conseguiría. Llevaba allí sentado desde que ella se fue, tan sólo me había marchado lo justo para cazar, volviendo después rápidamente a la profunda oscuridad en la que estaba sumido. Al levantarme mis piernas se tambalearon y tuve que apoyarme en la agrietada pared, objetivo constante de mis arrebatos de ira. Anduve despacio y me asomé por el hueco de la escalera, contemplando la reunión familiar que se había formado en nuestro salón. De repente todos se giraron para mirarme.

_¡Oh Dios Edward! _–exclamó Alice con una mueca de desagrado- _Estas mucho peor de lo que recordaba. Realmente pareces un muerto._

- ¡Edward! –Esme se acercó a mí en cuanto bajé las escaleras con una sonrisa en la boca y se lanzó a abrazarme- Me alegra que hayas decidido bajar.

- Hola Edward, cuánto tiempo –saludó Eleazar que se encontraba a mi lado-. Ven a saludar a los demás.

Con una forzada sonrisa fui saludando a todos los miembros de la familia, incluso a alguno que ni siquiera conocía. Necesitaba salir de allí. Todos ellos me miraban con tristeza, sentían lástima de mi; mientras mi familia lo hacía con cierta esperanza de que volviera a ser como antes. Seguí saludando hasta que unos brazos encima mío me sobresaltaron.

- ¡No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos Ed! –la inconfundible aguda voz de Tanya me avisó de que tuviera cuidado, esta visita podría tener alguna segunda intención por su parte.

- Te he dicho miles de veces que no me llames Ed –me quejé mientras escapaba de su abrazo-. Yo también me alegro de verte –añadí con voz cansada.

- Estoy deseando hablar contigo después de tanto tiempo –dijo entusiasmada. _No me puedo creer que esté así por culpa de esa zorra, ¡mira que pintas! Aunque de todos modos sigue siendo mi Edward, tan atractivo y elegante como siempre y, al fin y al cabo, estando así será más fácil conquistarle _–los posesivos pensamientos de Tanya me confirmaron lo que pensaba y me enfurecieron más si es que aún era posible.

- Lo siento pero si me disculpáis, ahora mismo no me encuentro con fuerzas para mucho –me excusé andando hacia el piso de arriba antes de hacer algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirme-. Ha sido un placer volver a veros.

Cerré la puerta de mi habitación y volví a desplomarme sobre el suelo. Genial, lo único que me faltaba en este momento es tener a una insistente vampira que no parecía comprender que nunca podría haber algo entre nosotros, nunca. Solamente me había enamorado de una persona, por primera y última vez; y no podía existir nadie capaz de reemplazar mi amor por ella.

_¡Bella! _–la voz de Alice llegó a mí de forma inconsciente- _No me lo puedo creer…_

- ¡Alice! –exclamé ansioso esperando que captara mi indirecta y viniera a contarme que sucedía. Al instante la puerta se abría a mis espaldas mostrando la diminuta figura de mi hermana. Le miré inquiriéndole que me contara lo sucedido, no quería hablar más de lo necesario teniendo en cuenta la sensibilidad auditiva del piso de abajo.

_La he visto _–rápidamente me incorporé incrédulo ante sus palabras. Alice llevaba un tiempo frustrada porque sus visiones fallaban; desde que Bella se marchó, no había sido capaz de ver su futuro-_. Edward creo… creo que viene hacia aquí._

Por primera vez en semanas sonreí: Bella volvía. Un fuerte pinchazo en mi estómago me recordaba a mi mismo lo nervioso que estaba; quería verla, lo necesitaba más que nunca. Cada uno de los días lejos de ella habían supuesto el mayor de los suplicios: mi cuerpo estaba débil, mi mente incoherente e inconclusa y mi razón completamente enloquecida. Pero la simple mención de Alice me había devuelto los dolorosos sentimientos que creía haber apartado con tanto esfuerzo.

- ¿Cuándo? –pregunté tensando la mandíbula.

_No sabría decírtelo seguro pero en mi visión estaba lloviendo, y según tengo entendido mañana hay tormenta. Quizás deberías ir de caza _–añadió analizándome con la mirada-_, no tienes buen aspecto la verdad._

- Lo sé –resoplé.

_Será mejor que te des prisa. Yo hablaré con Carlise, seguramente saldremos para Alaska antes de que vuelvas _–asentí. Eleazar había insistido en invitarnos a su casa unas semanas pero yo me había negado en rotundo a ir-_. Yo me quedaré a esperarte, además me gustaría hablar con Bella _–su actitud me extrañó pero volví a asentir. Sabía que Bella era para Alice una hermana más, quizás incluso me atrevería a decir que le tenía más aprecio que a Rosalie, y también había sufrido con su perdida.

- Gracias Alice –me levanté haciendo un gran esfuerzo y la estreché en mis brazos.

- ¿Edward? –hice una mueca al reconocer a la propietaria de esa voz- ¿Podemos hablar?

- Claro Tanya, pasa –contesté con desgana mientras Alice se dirigía hacia la puerta. Cuando había salido respiré y traté de ser lo más educado posible-. ¿Quieres sentarte?

- Sí –antes de contestarme ya se había aposentado en mi sofá mientras repasaba con la mirada cada rincón de mi cuarto-. ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu habitación? Parece que un vampiro furioso haya pasado por aquí –no pude evitar reírme.

- Eso es exactamente lo que ha pasado –suspiré y presioné el puente de mi nariz con los dedos tratando de tranquilizarme-. ¿Qué es lo que quieres Tanya?

- Nada –contestó con tono casual e inocente-, sólo quería pedirte que vinieras conmigo a Alaska.

- Ya he hablado con Eleazar y le dije que prefería quedarme aquí.

- Entonces –continuó con una sonrisa- me quedaré contigo para hacerte compañía. _Y para todo lo que quieras._

- ¡No! –exclamé de forma incontrolada. Era impresionante la poca capacidad de raciocinio que podía llegar a tener esta chica. La confusión se reflejó en su rostro y traté de calmar la situación; lo último que pretendía era crear un conflicto entre nuestras familias- No Tanya verás, no estoy de humor en estos momentos para salir de viaje ni para estar con nadie.

- Edward no tienes que explicarme nada –dijo acariciando mi mejilla. Traté de ignorar su gesto pero su mano se enrosco alrededor de mi cuello mientras acercaba su rostro al mío-. Además llevo décadas esperándote, puedo esperar un poco más –sonrió. Aparté la vista hacia la puerta pero ella no pareció darse cuenta de mi rechazo, más bien diría que no quiso darse cuenta.

- Tanya hemos hablado de esto miles de veces –dije serio sin mirarla– ya sabes mi opinión al respecto.

- ¿Pero no crees que también deberías tener en cuenta mi opinión? –preguntó divertida mientras jugueteaba con mi pelo- _Vamos Edward se que tu también me deseas._

Me giré para replicarle pero cuando quise darme cuenta Tanya había acortado la distancia que separaba nuestros rostros y me estaba besando. Presioné sus hombros con mis manos para separarme de ella pero me mantenía sujeto por la cabeza. Mi falta de alimentación me estaba pasando factura ya que era incapaz de forcejear con ella, pero cuando hizo ademán de situarse sobre mí aproveché el momento y salté del sofá todo lo rápido que pude.

- Lo siento Tanya –dije en tono cortante abriendo la puerta- pero tienes que irte.

- ¡¿Es por ella verdad?! –gritó enfurecida- ¡Oh vamos Edward! ¡Ella no volverá y lo sabes! _Esa estúpida te abandonó, ya es hora de que espabiles. Una simple y torpe humana nunca podrá compararse con nosotros, ¡ella no te merece!_

- ¡Cállate! –salté furioso sin poder aguantarlo más. No iba a permitir que hablara así de Bella pero traté de guardar la calma- Sal ahora de mi habitación Tanya.

- Está bien –espetó levantándose dolida-. Ya vendrás a buscarme cuando te des cuenta de ello –dijo con tono amenazador y acto seguido salió por la puerta. No lo pensé más, salté por la ventana y comencé a correr todo lo que pude; tenía darme prisa en cazar y volver pronto para ver a Bella. Debía recuperarla como fuese.

* * *

**Bella POV**

* * *

- ¿Cuánto falta para llegar? –pregunté nerviosa.

- Estamos a punto de entrar en el aeropuerto –contestó Adam sonriente-. Tranquilízate Bella, parece que vayas a salir corriendo de un momento a otro.

¿Tanto se me notaba? Era imposible no estar inquieta sabiendo lo que tenía que afrontar. Lo peor de todo es que mi nueva naturaleza me mantenía despierta todo el día, lo que suponía una angustiosa tortura al no poder utilizar las habituales horas de sueño para evadirme de la realidad. ¿Qué le diría a Edward? Si no me había dejado explicarme en el momento oportuno no sabía cómo lo iba a hacer ahora, sobre todo después de desaparecer durante un mes, convertirme en un vampiro, y encima, besar a Adam.

- Bella –una mano se movía rápida frente a mi ojos.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? –dije confusa apartando la vista de la ventanilla-. Oh perdona, estaba… pensando.

- Lo sé –añadió con una sonrisa triste-. Ya hemos llegado, debes darte prisa o perderás tu avión. Sale dentro de diez minutos.

- De acuerdo –asentí y salí del coche en el que Alec nos había traído. Según tenía entendido, en cuanto subiera al avión desaparecería el control sobre las visiones de Alice, por lo que podría ver mi futuro y saber que iba para allí. No, no, Bella tranquilízate no hay porque ponerse nerviosa, es tu familia al fin y al cabo. Y Charlie, no quería ni pensar en cómo estaría. Sinceramente me daba más miedo enfrentarme a él que con todos los Cullen a la vez, iba a ser un día muy largo.

- Toma tu maleta Bella –dijo Adam acercándomela-. Espero que vengas algún día a visitarnos, ya que dudo mucho que yo pueda entrar al estado sin que Edward trate de matarme –añadió divertido.

- Sí, tienes razón –reí con él y me acerqué a abrazarle-. Prometo venir a visitaros.

- ¡Lo has prometido! –insistió apretándome entre sus brazos-. Te voy a echar mucho de menos Bella –intentó sonreír pero era demasiado evidente el esfuerzo que le costaba. Se separó un poco de mí y me dio un suave beso en la mejilla-. Cuídate.

- Lo haré –le devolví una sonrisa y cogí mi maleta-. Adiós Alec, gracias por todo.

- De nada Bella –respondió sacudiendo la mano para despedirse-. Ha sido un placer.

Entré rápidamente al aeropuerto, no era porque me importara perder o no el avión si no porque, aunque no lo pareciera, despedirme de Adam me estaba costando más de lo normal. Él había sido mi único apoyo en todo este tiempo, había cuidado de mí y siempre estaba cuando lo necesitaba. Era como un hermano para mí. ¿Hermano? No estaba segura de que esa fuera la definición adecuada. Realmente le quería, pero no de la misma forma que él parecía quererme a mí, o de la forma que yo quería a Edward; me dolía separarme de él pero era lo mejor, debía volver y aclararlo todo. No podía concebir una eternidad si no era junto a Edward y el dolor que me producía su ausencia se acrecentaba con el paso de los días.

Al cabo de varias horas el avión aterrizó. Extrañaba estar en casa, junto a mi familia y mis seres queridos por lo que no pude contenerme más y eche a correr, algo que ya era uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos. Aún con la maleta en la mano esquivaba árboles y setos con una agilidad y velocidad que nunca creí tener, adiós a la patosa Bella. Aunque debía reconocer que en varias ocasiones y a pesar de mi nuevas habilidades había tenido más de un momento de lucidez y había terminado estampada contra el suelo. Cuando quise darme cuenta me encontraba en la entrada de Forks, tan verde, exuberante y húmedo como lo recordaba, para variar estaba lloviendo. En un primer momento pensé en ir a mi casa y ver a mi padre pero lo descarté de inmediato: una bronca que no se haría de esperar, un abrazo padre-hija, una neófita, un humano demasiado apetitoso… Demasiadas cosas en contra. También llegue a pensar en ir a visitar a Jacob pero esa idea era la más peligrosa de todas porque ahora me había convertido en su mortal enemiga no podía sobrepasar los límites del tratado sin causar un grave problema. Tercera opción: ir a la mansión Cullen. ¿Por qué me costaba tanto afrontar ese hecho? Tenía que ser valiente, debía contar la verdad y esperar que me comprendieran. Sin pensarlo más me dirigí hacia mi destino antes de que pudiera llegar a arrepentirme, sabía que si no sería incapaz de hacerlo. Cuando llegué al camino de entrada me paré en seco y respiré hondo. No me percaté que una veloz sombra se dirigía hacia mí hasta que la tuve encima abrazándome.

- ¡Bella! ¡Oh Bella no sabes cuánto te he echado de menos! –exclamó sobre mi hombro.

- Alice me estás asfixiando –supliqué con una sonrisa. Estaba feliz de verla, feliz porque no estuviera enfadada conmigo tal y como esperaba, aunque no entendía muy bien el por qué de su actitud.

- Perdona –dijo risueña separándose pero sin soltar su abrazo- Estábamos muy preocupados por ti, no vuelvas a hacer esto nunca más ¿me entiendes?

- Alice verás… -traté de excusarme.

- ¡Pero entra! No te quedes aquí fuera, vamos dentro –tiró de mi brazo adentrándome en la casa-, tienes mucho que contarme y poco tiempo.

- Alice yo… -insistí.

- Y bueno dime ¿cómo estás? –preguntó analizando mi rostro desde diferentes ángulos- ¡Oh Dios! ¡Eres hermosa! Verás cuando te vea Rosalie, se va a poner echa una furia –soltó una carcajada mientras se imaginaba su propia situación inventada.

- Alice…

- Habrás ido de caza ya ¿no? –se acercó para observar mis ojos con detenimiento- Supongo que sí, si no de qué modo podrías haber…

- ¡Alice! –grité para que se calmara y poder calmarme yo también. Se dio cuenta de su verborrea compulsiva y se quedó callada al instante, esperando con una gran sonrisa en los labios- Yo también te he echado de menos.

- Oh Bella –volvió a lanzarse a mis brazos estrujándome con más entusiasmo que la primera vez-. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –preguntó con una mueca entre tristeza y enfado- Soy tu hermana, tu amiga, ¡debiste habérmelo contado!

- Lo siento Alice yo… -traté de defenderme pero había pasado por alto una cosa. Entrecerré los ojos y la miré fijamente- ¿Lo sabes?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A todo. ¿Cómo lo sabes? –era imposible que hubiera sabido nada cuando Alec me había prometido que yo no aparecía en ninguna de sus visiones.

- Por favor Bella –respondió en tono ofendido- ¿a caso crees que Jasper puede ocultarme algo a mi? Huelo los secretos a kilómetros de distancia.

- ¿Entonces Jasper lo sabía? –abrí los ojos desmesuradamente sabiendo lo que eso podía suponer- Y Edward…

- Edward no sabe nada –añadió rápidamente-. Jasper habló con su hermano antes de que os marcharais y se lo contó todo. Él me lo contó a mí apenas hace unas semanas, sabía que me ocultaba algo todo el tiempo y Edward andaba mosqueado porque su mente siempre estaba vacía o con pensamientos extraños. Pero al final conseguí que me lo dijera –sonrió triunfal ante su hazaña-. Tranquila hemos tenido mucho cuidado en que no nos leyera la mente a ninguno de los dos. Entiendo que no quisieras decírselo porque hubiera ido a Volterra sin pensárselo pero sigo sin aprobar que hicieras esto.

- Sabes de sobra que haría cualquier por vosotros –sentencié para que olvidara el tema-, sois mi familia y no iba a permitir que os sucediera nada por mi culpa.

- Pero Bella podía haberte pasado algo –me miró con tristeza acariciando mi rostro-. Te han convertido. Debiste pasarlo fatal, y sin nosotros allí para apoyarte. Todo es culpa nuestra, los Volturis siempre han ido detrás de nosotros y ahora nos han utilizado para llevarte a ti.

- Alice –suspiré cansada de discutir-, en primer lugar si ocurría algo mejor a mí que a vosotros, no soportaría que os pasara nada malo; en segundo lugar sí, me han convertido ya me ves, pero no me dolió nada en absoluto –su rostro se contrajo confundido-, es una larga historia; y en tercer lugar nada de esto es culpa vuestra y no quiero que lo vuelvas a repetir.

- La verdad estoy tan feliz de que hayas vuelto que no soy capaz de discutirte –añadió sonriente mientras me revolvía el pelo. No podía creer lo mucho que la había extrañado. Es cierto que en ocasiones con su forma de ser llegaba a volverse irritante y una verdadera tortura en cuanto a salir de compras o arreglarme, pero la quería. De repente su cuerpo se tensó y su rostro se paralizo con la mirada perdida: estaba teniendo una visión-. Bueno Bella, se que tienes muchas cosas que contarme pero parece ser que debo irme.

-¿Te vas? –pregunté extrañada. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿dónde estaban todos?

- Si verás es que la familia de Denali ha venido de visita y nos han pedido que pasemos unos días allí –explicó pesarosa, no parecía entusiasmada como de costumbre lo estaría por cualquier tipo de excursión-. Vamos estar fuera unas semanas pero no te creas que por eso te has librado de contarme nada –señaló apuntándome con el dedo en forma de amenaza.

- Pero entonces ¿tengo que quedarme aquí sola?

- No tranquila –dijo inocente quitándole importancia al asunto-. Edward está a punto de llegar, no creo que tarde mucho.

- ¡¿Qué?! –exclamé sobresaltada. Una cosa era hablar con la familia y otra muy distinta quedarme dos semanas sola con Edward en este preciso instante-. ¿Edward? No Alice, no puedes hacerme esto. No pretenderás que después de todo estemos como si nada…

- Lo siento Bella pero tendrás que apañártelas –insistió divertida alzando las manos desentendiéndose del problema-. Y dicho esto –me abrazó de nuevo y me dio un rápido beso en la mejilla-, me voy. Pórtate bien hermanita y cuida de Edward.

- ¡Alice! –grité mientras la veía desaparecer entre la espesa niebla que cubría el bosque. Realmente era un demonio en miniatura.

Resignada, aparté la maleta en un lado de la escalera y me dejé caer sobre uno de los sofás del salón. Pasar dos semanas sola con Edward. En cualquier otro momento esa idea me hubiera parecido la experiencia más cercana a estar en el paraíso, pero ahora, dudaba poder estar en la misma habitación que él más de cinco minutos. No sabía ni que podía decirle aunque estaba segura de que en cuanto le viera ería incapaz de razonar, como siempre.

* * *

**Edward POV**

* * *

Hacía varias horas que había comenzado a llover y eso solo podía significar una cosa: Bella podía haber vuelto. En toda la tarde no había podido pensar en otra cosa. Mientras corría de vuelta a la mansión mi mente reflejaba su imagen una y otra vez; las ganas de abrazarla estaban empezando a sobrepasarme. Avanzaba entre la espesura del bosque de forma desesperada, tropezando en alguna ocasión con más de una rama o alguna que otra roca, sólo pensaba en volver y hacerlo lo más rápido posible. Notaba que mis fuerzas habían vuelto pero seguía sintiéndome débil a causa de los dolorosos sentimientos que mi muerto corazón aún retenía en contra de mi voluntad pero que, tal y como iba acercándome a ella, desparecían. Ya no me importaba por qué se había ido, ni que ya no sintiera nada por mí, yo la necesitaba, la amaba y pensaba demostrárselo. Faltaban unos cuantos kilómetros aún hasta llegar a la casa cuando algo me traspasó por completo. Me quedé paralizado, sin reaccionar. Un exquisito aroma llenaba mis pulmones y agitaba cada fibra de mi cuerpo. Era el olor más atrayente que había sentido jamás, más incluso que el de mi Bella. Completamente cegado por mis instintos salí en busca del origen de tan deliciosa esencia. No podía controlar mi cuerpo, aquella sensación era superior a mí, superior a cualquier intento de control o de pensamiento lógico. Era indescriptible la reacción que provocaba en mi interior. Sentía que me acercaba, podía incluso saborear en mi paladar ese aroma; tan penetrante que estaba seguro que no podría soportarlo, tan dulce que empalagaba creando adicción. De nuevo me detuve y observé que inconscientemente había llegado a casa. Sin pensarlo abrí la puerta y busqué la fuente causante de mi repentino comportamiento. Entonces la vi.

- Edward –susurró nerviosa cuando se percató de mi presencia. Me apresuré a sacudir mi cabeza tratando de expulsar los pensamientos que acudían a ella pero su olor no hacía más que aturdirme. Quería besarla, acariciarla, sentir su piel, aspirar ese bendito aroma que los dioses habían creado para mí. Me observó confundida, como esperando alguna explicación por mi parte ante mi comportamiento, sin embargo era incapaz de responder; permanecía paralizado tratando de controlar mis ansias por abalanzarme sobre ella-. Edward lo siento –susurró agachando la cabeza-. Siento haberme ido, haber besado a Adam, todo tiene su explicación –añadió al ver mi mueca de dolor.

- Bella -oír sus palabras me devolvió momentáneamente a la realidad, donde aún me dolían esos acontecimientos-. Yo te amo, más que a nada, pero aún no puedo creerme por qué me hiciste eso.

- Déjame explicártelo por favor –dijo ansiosa alzando la cabeza. Permanecí quieto esperando que continuara-. Si me fui fue porque los Volturis no sólo habían venido a comprobar mi estado, sino que querían que tú y Alice os fuerais con ellos a Volterra –sus palabras me sorprendieron, ¿era eso cierto? Entonces reparé en otro evidente detalle que había pasado por algo a causa de mi ofuscación: estaba transformada. Su perfilado rostro, su definida y curvada figura, las marcadas ojeras bajo sus cambiados ojos, todo había cambiado, incluso su piel estaba más pálida que antes si era posible. Su belleza era inhumana: perfecta y atrayente.

- ¡No! –salté al comprender lo sucedido- Bella ¿por qué? ¿Cómo has dejado que te hicieran esto? –me acerqué a ella con cuidado y alcé mi mano hacia su rostro, pero no me atreví a tocarla.

- Edward compréndeme –suplicó mirándome fijamente con sus profundos ojos dorados-, era esto o vosotros. ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? ¿Qué me cruzara de brazos mientras veía como te llevaban para convertirte en un Volturi?

- ¡Cualquier cosa antes de esto! –grité encolerizado. El culpable de esto lo pagaría y tenía muy claro quién era- ¿Fue ese Adam verdad? Te convenció para que te fueras con él –respiré hondo y cerré los ojos con fuerza-. ¿Le quieres? –esa pregunta me dolió pero tenía que hacerla. Llevaba rondando mi cabeza desde que vi como le besaba y necesitaba saber la respuesta.

- ¡No digas tonterías! –me miró incrédula sin dar crédito a mis palabras- ¿De verdad piensas aún que podría querer a alguien que no fueras tú? ¡Te amo Edward! Metete eso de una vez en la cabeza.

- ¡¿Entonces por qué le besaste?! –me di cuenta que estábamos gritando muy cerca el uno del otro, mirándonos con toda la rabia contenida que habíamos guardado durante todo este tiempo y que acababa de explotar.

- ¡Eso mismo me preguntaba yo! –exclamó mirándome como decepcionada- Me parece increíble que pienses que yo podría hacerte una cosa así –espetó furiosa-. Fue Adam, ¡todo! fue culpa suya. Él fue el que me beso la primera vez y él fue el utilizó su poder para que le besara la segunda –de nuevo su respuesta me sorprendió, ¿acaso Adam podía controlar la voluntad de la gente?. Apartó la mirada de mí cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –dije tratando de calmarme pero aún con un leve tono de enfado.

- ¡¿Te crees que no lo intenté?! –me recriminó enfurecida volviendo a clavar sus ojos sobre los míos. Observé que estaban comenzando a oscurecerse- ¡Tú fuiste el que me dijo que me marchara! No confiaste en mi, ni me dejaste una oportunidad para explicarte –me miró esperando una respuesta pero estaba completamente paralizado. Había sido un estúpido. Ella había tratado de contarme la verdad y yo, cegado por la ira, la aparté de mi lado- Además tú no eres quién para recriminarme con quién puedo o no besarme.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunté confundido. Su rostro volvió a contraerse en una mueca de odio.

- ¡Te vi besándote con una mujer! –gritó acercando su rostro al mío, como si temiera que no pudiera oírla. Tenía los brazos tensados con fuerza y su cara temblaba furiosa.

- ¿Cómo…? –estaba confuso pero no pude negarlo.

- ¡¿Qué cómo?! –su enfado crecía por momentos-. ¡Te vi, en tu habitación! No te atrevas a negármelo Edward Cullen… -me amenazó entrecerrando los ojos y alzando su dedo a escasos centímetros de mi rostro. Como de costumbre, Tanya me traía problemas hasta cuando no estaba presente.

- Bella déjame explicarte eso –supliqué tratando de calmarla-. Yo no la besé, ¡ella vino a hablar conmigo y se abalanzó sobre mí! –no pude evitar alzar la voz, reflejando mi enfado con Tanya.

- ¡¿Por qué debería creerte yo ahora?! –preguntó indignada. Podía notar su aliento debido a que su rostro casi rozaba el mío.

- ¡Por qué te quiero Bella! –grité mirándola fijamente a los ojos, aguantando su mirada hasta que la distancia se hizo insoportable.

Sin pensarlo, agarré su rostro con las dos manos y la bese mientras ella aferraba mi cabello con fuerza. Nuestros labios se movían violentos e insistentes manifestando la mutua necesidad que sentíamos el uno del otro. Era increíble la sensación de besarla libremente, sin autocontrol ni restricciones, solo ella y yo. Deslicé mis manos por su espalda hasta su cintura y la atraje con fuerza hacia mi cuerpo, sin dejar de besarla en ningún momento. Su lengua se abrió paso entre mi boca y una fuerte descarga recorrió mi estómago. No era tan cálida como antes pero el leve frescor que producía al juntarse con la mía estaba empezando a volverme loco. Sus manos resbalaron por mi cuello dejando un rastro de punzante placer debido a su reciente fuerza. Las colocó sobre mi torso y me apartó de ella bruscamente. Jadeante, busqué sus ojos que ahora estaban teñidos de un incitante color negro.

- Te odio –susurró sobre mis labios y acto seguido los mordió con fiereza. Un gemido desgarró mi garganta mientras ella recorría mi pecho sobre la camiseta. Hambriento atrapé de nuevo sus labios con pasión y deseo entre los míos, de donde no pensaba dejarlos escapar nunca más.

* * *

**Hola de nuevoo! por fin el esperado capitulo... :D escribir esto ya es otra cosa la verdad :) de todas formas uqe sepais que aunque Adam se haya despedido en este capitulo no significa, ni mucho menos, que no vaya a aparecer de nuevo!! como ya dije una vez, la historia no acaba mas que empezar, todavia queda mucho por delante...**

**os dejo con alguien que quiere deciros algo muy importante:**

**Emmett: _Hola? Se oye? Bueno pues, hola! :) Solo queria comentar un asuntillo sin importancia. Es posible, que no digo que sea cierto, que el proximo capitulo sea un poquito... ya me entendeis... no apto para gente con problemas cardiacos y poco acostumbrados a.. bueno a eso... como Edwarcito vamos, aunque no tiene sentido decirlo si el fic va sobre el... bueno el caso es que quedais todas avisadas!! Luego no quiero tener que ir socorriendo a nadie por un ataque o algo por el estilo, entendido?? Porque yo no respondo de lo que pueda hacer... que ya tengo suficiente con Rose. Un abrazo de oso para todas mis fans!!_**

**Un besazo!!**

_**Evita :)**_

**_TOTI! este capitulo te lo dedico con toodoo mi corazon!! besetes de xikeef!!_**


	17. Salvaje

**17. SALVAJE**

* * *

Me empujó con exasperación sujetándome del cuello de la camisa, haciéndome retroceder hasta que mi cuerpo chocó contra la pared con un golpe seco. Ambos jadeamos al colisionar separando nuestros labios, mirándonos, sintiendo nuestra agitada respiración que únicamente demostraba la irrefrenable ambición de besarnos y acariciarnos; una dulce necesidad que comenzaba a tornarse apremiante e indispensable. Su fría lengua repasó el contorno de mi labio inferior mientras mis manos buscaban ansiosas el tacto de la nívea piel de su espalda bajo su camisa, desatando un electrizante cosquilleo en mis dedos y provocando una oleada de estremecimientos y suspiros entrecortados; confesando deseos ocultos y reprimidos. Los deslicé ávidos hasta hundirlos sobre sus suaves hombros, consiguiendo que se estremeciera ante mi contacto y me mirara fijamente mientras ahogaba un gemido. En sus ojos había aparecido un brillo intimidante y apasionado que me hizo renunciar a mi razón definitivamente. Su olor me intoxicaba.

- Bella –susurré cuando su lengua comenzó a resbalar por mi mandíbula y mi cuello.

- Dime –sonrió de forma pícara depositando su aliento sobre mi oreja. Gemí de nuevo y aumenté la presión de mis dedos sobre sus hombros.

- Te encuentro… -olvidé lo que iba a decir cuando sus dientes atraparon mi lóbulo. Tragué la excesiva ponzoña que se acumulaba en mi boca y suspiré- diferente.

- ¿Eso es malo? –preguntó con voz demasiado seductora retorciendo un mechón de mi cabello. Me miró mordiendo su labio y alzó las cejas esperando mi respuesta. De un momento a otro me sería imposible contener a la bestia que clamaba por salir ansiando calmar su sed, aunque no exactamente de sangre.

- Es peligroso –susurré con voz ronca rozando sus labios. Sonreí y velozmente atrapé sus manos. Con un ágil movimiento la atraje hacia mí y un instante después ella se encontraba contra la pared con sus manos sujetas por las mías sobre su cabeza. Respiró entrecortadamente y acerqué mi rostro al suyo exhalando mi aliento-. Puede que no sea capaz de controlarme –dije de forma traviesa recorriendo su cuello con mi nariz, aspirando su irresistible aroma.

- No te tengo miedo –jadeó divertida tratando de zafarse de mi presión sin resultado.

- Deberías –susurré volviendo a unir nuestros labios en desaforado beso. Su lacio cabello caía de forma desenfadada sobre su espalda y sus hombros, dándole un aire demasiado sensual y atractivo; lo que añadido al contraste del color negro de su camisa con su blanca piel incrementaba el ardiente fuego que albergaba en mi interior.

* * *

**Bella POV**

* * *

Me había entregado por completo a mis instintos. Quería enfadarme con él, hacerle sufrir por todo lo que había pasado, por no confiar en mí; pero en el mismo momento en que sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos supe que era una batalla perdida. Note sus labios acariciar mi garganta, suspirando sobre mi piel por una sangre inexistente, la misma sangre que había cruzado nuestros destinos y a la que yo debía tanto por ello. Aún podía notar la angustia que cruzó su rostro al observarme y comprender que ya no era la misma humana, nunca más; era una nueva Bella que nunca sería capaz de volver a llorar, a ruborizarse, había perdido todo cuanto Edward adoraba de mi pero sin embargo todo su cuerpo me estaba demostrando que me amaba pese a ello. Ascendió su rostro frente al mío, mezclando nuestros irregulares jadeos y traspasando mi ser con sus penetrantes y oscurecidos ojos. Su mano recorrió mi brazo con la más suave de las caricias, describiendo un casi imperceptible camino de deleite hasta situarse sobre mi mejilla. Repasó cada una de mis facciones detenidamente tratando de memorizar con los dedos los cambios que habían sufrido mientras yo solo podía seguir inmóvil, presa aún con los brazos sobre mi cabeza y paralizada por la sensación que me provocaban sus delicadas caricias. Cerré los ojos respirando, llenándome de su dulce aroma que ahora percibía con más fuerza debido a mis desarrolladas capacidades; percibía incluso algo que nunca pensé que podría hacer, el cuerpo de Edward estremecerse sobre el mío.

- Voy a echar de menos el color de tus ojos –susurró acariciando mis parpados con ternura. Me sentí culpable por sus palabras y egoísta por haber estado deseando esto a sabiendas de lo que suponía para él- Pero tu olor…

- ¿Qué pasa con mi olor? –pregunté alarmada con un hilo de voz cuando acercó su nariz a mi mejilla e inhaló.

- Es irresistible -abrí los ojos para encontrarme con los suyos, feroces y arrebatadores, mientras volvía a acercar sus labios esta vez con desesperante lentitud, entreabriéndolos de forma que su aliento nubló mis sentidos y razón. Una pequeña descarga me sacudió cuando sus labios me rozaron, abriendo los míos desaforadamente e inmediatamente cerré los ojos ahogando un gemido. Acercó mi rostro más al suyo sujetando mis cabellos, atrapando constantemente mis labios con los suyos codiciosos e insaciables pero exasperadamente lentos; estaban provocando a todo mi cuerpo una tortura de la que no tenía intención de escap

- Ten cuidado –susurré respirando con dificultad- no querrás acabar mordiéndome –añadí mordaz tratando de sonreír antes de que volviera a besarme apasionadamente, acoplando cada vez más su cuerpo al mío sobre la pared.

- No tientes a la suerte –contestó en un jadeo entre beso y beso. Estaba perdiéndome en su esencia, su respiración, todo su cuerpo me dominaba y al parecer a él también ya que noté que la presión de su mano sobre las mías disminuía. Sonreí y decidí aprovechar la ocasión para zafarme, colocando mis manos en su pecho para apartarle pero él pareció adivinar mis intenciones y se interpuso entre mi cuerpo y mi salida, consiguiendo que ambos aterrizáramos sobre la alfombra del salón. Su mano colocó un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja y entonces me di cuenta de que había caído sobre él, sonreí de nuevo; al menos había conseguido lo que pretendía.

- Tu tampoco –susurré sujetando sus manos con fuerza y colocándolas a ambos lados de su cabeza. Me dedicó una sonrisa traviesa sin apartar la mirada de mis labios que lentamente iba acercando a los suyos, anhelando volver a disfrutar de su sabor. Un gemido escapó de su garganta cuando mi lengua se adentró ávida en su boca, buscando la suya que no tardó en responder con desesperación. Nuestros cuerpos se movían siguiendo el ritmo de nuestros desenfrenados besos, provocando una fricción entre ellos que empezaba a acrecentar mi ganas de sentir su piel bajo la mía. Despegué mis labios de los suyos sin dejar de besar cada centímetro de su mandíbula y su cuello donde me detuve rozando su piel con mis dientes, alcé la vista buscando su sorprendida mirada y sonreí-. ¿Ahora eres tu quién tiene miedo?

- Un león no tiene miedo de una oveja –contestó sonriendo socarronamente. Entrecerré los ojos y le di un pequeño mordisco sin apartar mi mirada de la suya, al contrario que antes estaba segura de que ahora tardaría un tiempo en desaparecer la marca de su cuello. Ahogo un leve grito denotando sorpresa y excitación que rápidamente acallé con mis labios, moviéndolos sobre los suyos con ambición. Al cabo de unos minutos volví a separarme sonriendo al notar su agitada respiración.

- ¿Estás seguro? –pregunté divertida. Iba a demostrarle que no seguía siendo la misma débil y frágil Bella que él había conocido. Con un salto me incorporé y salí velozmente de la casa en dirección al bosque, riéndome de la expresión de desconcierto que apareció en el rostro de Edward.

* * *

**Edward POV**

* * *

Tan pronto como vi alejarse a Bella un inquietante vacio se instauró en mi interior; estaba tan acostumbrado a sentir su presencia y su contacto que el simple hecho de alejarse unos metros de mi me desquiciaba. Corrí tras ella exasperado, deseando volver a recorrer cada rincón de su cuerpo con mis labios, era impresionante la adicción que había forjado en mi ser en un breve instante. No fue difícil seguí su rastro, su aroma era demasiado atrayente para pasarlo desapercibido pero cada vez que me acercaba a ella se esfumaba de nuevo. Sonreí para mis adentros y seguí persiguiéndola, me encantaba esta faceta juguetona de Bella pero realmente estaba comenzando a impacientarme; mi respiración se basaba en entrecortados jadeos y algún que otro gruñido cuando la sentía más cerca. Después de una veloz e interminable caza la vi detenerse en una esquina del jardín de la parte trasera de la mansión, por lo que rodeé el seto que lo delimitaba tratando de no llamar su atención; como buena neófita aún no sería capaz de controlar su olfato. Me agazapé a dos metros de su espalda y salté sobre ella pero en un instante se esfumó y reapareció subida en mi espalda, aferrándose a mí con los brazos sobre mis hombros y sus piernas rodeando mi cintura.

- Cazado –susurró divertida depositando un inocente beso en mi mejilla. No pude evitar sonreír; había subestimado al hermoso ángel que el destino me había regalado.

- ¿Cómo lo has hecho? –pregunté realmente curioso girando la cabeza para encontrar su mirada.

- Te he leído la mente –rió besándome fugazmente. ¿Qué me ha leído la mente? No tuve tiempo de interrogarla porque rápidamente se bajó de mi espalda y yo me apresuré a atrapar con mis brazos su cintura para que no pudiera volver a escapar mientras me miraba satisfecha. Aún así seguía confuso, ¿será capaz de leer mis pensamientos? Puede que haya desarrollado algún poder como Alice o como yo; quizás pueda controlar la mente.

- Tranquilo Edward –susurró repasando mis labios con sus dedos mientras sonreía-, no voy a controlar tu mente –mi rostro se paralizó al instante.

- ¿Cómo…? –balbuceé sin poder reaccionar pero antes de que pudiera preguntar nada sus manos acercaron mi rostro al suyo y volvió a besarme con pasión. Mis manos presionaron su cintura juntando nuestros cuerpos en un desesperado intento de sentirla más cerca de mí. Su lengua se entrelazaba con la mía pretendiendo ganar una placentera lucha que no parecía tener fin al mismo tiempo que nuestras entrecortadas respiraciones se aceleraban, embriagándome con su aliento por completo. Con cuidado me dejé caer sobre la fina hierba alrededor de uno de los gigantescos árboles del jardín, el cual dejaba entrever por momentos pequeños rayos de luz entre las ramas que reflejaban deslumbrantes destellos provocados por la piel de Bella. Seguí besándola mientras rodaba mi cuerpo para posicionarme sobre ella.

- Ya no tienes que tener cuidado de no aplastarme –señaló al observar que mantenía el peso de mi cuerpo sobre mi brazo derecho.

- Sigo pesando más que tú –sonreí.

- Pero yo soy más fuerte –añadió dándome un casi imperceptible beso.

- Que sea un vampiro no significa que aprecie la rapidez – me quejé acercándome más para notar su aliento sobre el mío.

- En ese caso –acortó la distancia que nos separaba y fundió sus labios con los míos besándome con deseo pero también con extrema dulzura. Al cabo de varios segundos los volvió a separar y cerré los ojos suspirando mientras me miraba divertida; me había dejado sin aliento-, ¿mejor así?

- No ha estado mal –sonreí con voz ronca tratando de disimular mi aturdida expresión. La experiencia de besarla de forma tan apasionada sin necesidad de control alguno era indescriptible. Recordaba como antes el simple roce de su piel con la mía ya suponía un grave peligro para ella por lo que no me podía permitir perder la concentración en ningún momento, pero ahora era distinto. Podía saciar mis instintos sin ningún miedo, sin restricciones ni limitaciones que me impidieran sentirla, hacerla mía y entregarme a ella como siempre había querido y soñado.

- No me digas –ironizó desviando su mirada hacia abajo al mismo tiempo que sonreía. Seguí con mis ojos los suyos y vi el problema: no era capaz de disimular con todo mi cuerpo. La miré de nuevo avergonzado pero ella se limitó a acariciar mi cabello mientras me miraba-. ¿Qué te parece –susurró mordiendo levemente su labio inferior- si lo vuelvo a intentar? –sus labios pellizcaron los míos esta vez más insistentemente, reflejando el deseo que estaba corrompiéndonos a ambos. Deslicé mis manos acariciando su abdomen, arrancando varios gemidos de su garganta que golpearon con fuerza en mi delirante razón, avivando mis indomables instintos y ahogándome en una pasión que no podía controlar. Su cuerpo se arqueó acoplándose al mío cuando rocé uno de sus pechos en un intento de desabrochar los botones de su camisa, algo que me estaba resultando extremadamente complicado al estar temblando a causa de las reacciones de Bella- ¿Necesitas que te ayude? –sonrió clavando sus dientes en mi labio y moviendo su cadera bajo la mía, provocando un inesperado roce que me hizo temblar mientras sus oscuros ojos me hacían perder la poca cordura que me quedaba, cautivándome con su fiereza y su brillo desafiante y arrancando un gutural gemido de lo más profundo de mi interior.

- Creo que puedo yo solo –respiré hondo innecesariamente para tratar de calmarme y le regalé una impecable sonrisa antes de deslizar mis labios sobre su piel, descendiendo por su cuello hasta llegar al borde de su camisa. Exhalé mi aliento sobre su piel provocando que su cuerpo se estremeciera bajo el mío y dirigí mis dientes al primer botón de su camisa, arrancándolo limpiamente sin el menor esfuerzo para después continuar descendiendo por su torso, librándome de todos mientras notaba los intermitentes suspiros que Bella emitía con cada roce. Cuando pude desprender el último posé mis labios sobre su abdomen, ansiando probar la nueva calidez que su cuerpo había adoptado y comencé a besar cada trozo de su suave y deliciosa piel. Repasé el contorno de su ombligo con mi lengua desencadenando una oleada de jadeos por su parte y un desgarrador gemido por la mía cuando volvió a elevar su cuerpo para prolongar el contacto. Alcé el rostro buscando su mirada mientras la desprendía de su camisa y dibujaba con mis dedos el contorno de la única prenda que aún cubría su torso. Gimió de nuevo sin apartar sus ojos de los míos aumentando mi excitación si era posible y descendió con sus manos por mi espalda hasta introducirlas por el límite de mi pantalón, apretando con fuerza mis glúteos sobre mis bóxers. Rápidamente me deshice de mi camiseta y no pude resistir más la tentación de besarla mientras la despojaba de aquella prenda que impedía completar la visión de su perfecto y escultural cuerpo. Tan pronto desapareció perfilé suavemente el contorno de sus senos con los dedos, ocasionando nuevos gemidos que se perdían entre nuestros labios. Despegué mis labios de los suyos y aumenté la presión de mis caricias así como los jadeos que escapaban de su garganta. Sonreí y comencé a descender con mis labios por su mandíbula pero Bella entrevió mis intenciones y rápidamente rodó sobre la hierba alzándose sobre mí.

- Mi turno –susurró con una sonrisa pícara e inmediatamente acercó su lengua a mi cuello, dejando un húmedo y placentero rastro hasta mi ombligo.

* * *

**Hola!! por fin... siento muchiiisiiimo haber tardado tanto, tenia hoy un examen muy importante y se me complicaron las cosas pero adivinad...: he terminadoo!! :D lo que quiere decir que actulizare dia si y dia tambien (lo intentare... ;P) pero de este fic cada dos dias, como algunas personas habeis visto he empezado uno nuevo: _Fiebre del sábado noche_; asi que actulizare un dia uno y otro dia otro :D eso si pasaros por ese tambien y dejarme algun comentario que os prometo que os reireis un rato!!**

**No me canso tambien de daros las graaaacias por todos vuestros REVIEWS!! sinceramente que no ay nada mejor para una "escritora" que el hecho de que la gente lea sus historias, y que mejor manera para saberlo que vuestros comentarios, enserio muchas gracias a todas estas maravillosas personas q pierden conmigo 10minutos al dia!! xD**

**Bueno nos vemos en el proximo capitulo que espero sea muy pronto!!**

**Besetes!!  
**

**Emmett:_ Eh eh eh!! un momento...!! quiero una explicacion ahora mismo!! ...porque hace mas de 10 capitulos que no salgo en la historia eh?? yo firme un contrato, FIRME UN CONTRATO!! ademas... que tiene Edward que no tenga yo eh?? dime!! nada!! NADA!! exigo salir ahora mismo... quien quiere ver a esos dos retozando por la hierba pudiendo verme a mi... bah.. no hay punto de comparacion sino que le pregunten a mis fans! eh? eh? tengo razon o no?? Emmett os quiereee!!  
_**

**_Evita :)_**


	18. Vampiro contra vampiro

**18. VAMPIRO CONTRA VAMPIRO**

* * *

Me estremecí. Alzó de nuevo el rostro y fundió nuestros labios con cariño y deseo. El contacto de su fría legua con mi piel era indescriptible; no se sentía ni cálido ni helado, era más bien electrizante, nada comparado con cualquier sensación que hubiera conocido. Si bien era cierto que, aún sin intención, había besado a Tanya, no era nada digno de comparación con mi dulce Bella. "Vamos Edward. No puedes estar pensando en Tanya en estos momentos" Alejé de mi mente la desagradable imagen de la vampiresa en mi cuarto y me concentré en el espléndido cuerpo que tenía sobre mí, pero la expresión helada de Bella me desconcertó.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –pregunté preocupado ante su reacción. Me miraba desconcertada entrecerrando los ojos, completamente petrificada- ¿Bella?

- Bien –contestó para sí misma forzando una amarga sonrisa. Suspiró cerrando los ojos y se levantó. En una milésima de segundo se encontraba de pie vestida, aunque sin poder abrochar su camisa, y sin mirarme comenzó a andar hacia la casa, a paso humano.

- ¿Bella qué pasa? –seguía sentado en el césped, inmóvil.

- Déjalo Edward –cortó fríamente.

La imagen de Bella se adentró por la puerta trasera de la mansión mientras yo permanecía con la mirada perdida, confundido y estupefacto. "¿Qué es lo que acaba de ocurrir?" Mi mente funcionaba a gran velocidad, tratando de asimilar la situación, de encontrar el momento en que había hecho algo mal, pero ¿qué?. No pude soportarlo más, la incertidumbre y el repentino rechazo de Bella estaban abriendo una desgarradora brecha en mi interior, así que corrí todo lo que pude siguiendo su rastro hasta detenerme delante de la puerta cerrada de nuestra habitación. Alcé el puño vacilante y con cuidado llamé esperando que me contestara, pero no lo hizo. Suspiré y abrí la puerta temeroso.

- Bella –fui acercándome a ella muy despacio. Estaba apoyada en la barandilla de la terraza con los ojos cerrados con fuerza y las manos completamente tensas, sus dedos se hundían en la dura barra plateada-. Bella por favor dime qué te pasa –acerqué mi mano lentamente hasta rozar su mejilla pero al sentir el contacto la apartó rápidamente.

- Vete Edward –su voz se quebró y desvió la cara evitándome.

- Bella mírame –supliqué sujetando su mentón para que se girara. Sus ojos reflejaban dolor y angustia, casi tanto como seguramente los míos en este momento-, ¿estás bien?

- Claro que estoy bien Edward –espetó con una mueca de desdén- ¿por qué no iba a estarlo?

- Sabes que no es cierto –insistí.

- Qué vas a saber tú.

- Bella por favor –supliqué de nuevo acariciando su mejilla.

- ¿Por qué me mientes Edward? –preguntó mirando hacia el bosque con un hilo de voz.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? –salté confundido, no conseguía comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- Contesta a mi pregunta.

- No te he mentido Bella –contesté sincero esperando que eso bastara para que al menos volviera a mirarme-, por favor dime que es lo que te pasa.

- Era ella ¿verdad? –me miró traspasándome con sus ojos, ahora fríos y calculadores.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- La mujer con la que te estabas besando –continuó con un deje de irritación-, era Tanya.

- Bella escucha… -trate de encontrarle sentido a la conversación pero por mucho que lo intentaba me era imposible. ¿Cómo sabía que era Tanya? Aunque si era verdad que leía la mente quizás podría haberlo visto cuando yo… ¡oh no!

- ¡No me digas que escuche Edward! –gritó agitando la cabeza y alzando los brazos como si no diera crédito a lo que estaba diciendo.

- No te dije que era Tanya porque no le doy importancia a lo que pasó –se giró para mirarme de nuevo sorprendida, como si esas hubieran sido las palabras de un loco-. Es cierto que me besó pero sabes de sobra que para mí no significa nada.

- ¡No se trata de que te besara o no! –volvió a gritar mientras su dibujaba una temblorosa sonrisa- Si no que pienses en ella cuando estás conmigo.

Su argumento me desarmó; no sabía que contestarle, ni me creía capaz de hacerlo. Había confirmado mis dudas: me había leído la mente, pero no era momento de pensar ni cómo ni por qué. Necesitaba explicarle que no era lo que ella pensaba, que ella era la única persona por la que yo había sentido y sentiría algo, que la amaba, pero al encontrarme con sus torturados ojos volví a quedarme en blanco.

- Yo… -balbuceé tratando de encontrar la forma de expresar mis pensamientos- Bella no es lo que piensas, créeme.

- Que casualidad que lo que yo pienso es exactamente lo mismo que tú –dijo escrutando mis ojos. "Un momento yo conozco esa expresión". Rápidamente bloqueé mis pensamientos, más por propia vergüenza y miedo, ahora sabía lo que sentían los demás cuando yo invadía su privacidad.

- Sí Edward –añadió indignada-, y que bloquees tu mente solo confirma mis sospechas.

- No Bella, escúchame por favor –supliqué sujetando su brazo cuando trató de irse-, es todo un malentendido déjame que te lo expliqué –se giró sin mirarme y suspiró.

- ¿No es cierto que la chica de tu habitación era Tanya? –preguntó clavando sus encolerizados ojos sobre los míos; sostuve su mirada con mucha dificultad.

- Sí –admití suspirando-, pero…

- ¿No es cierto que Tanya te besó? –continuó cruzándose de brazos.

- Sí, pero…

- Y, ¿no es cierto que hace cinco minutos estabas pensando en ella?

- Sí, pero…

- No Edward –concluyó negando con la cabeza mientras volvía a girarse-, déjalo.

- Bella escúchame –supliqué sujetando sus hombros firmemente-, escúchame por favor –insistí hasta que finalmente posó sus ojos sobre los míos-. Siento no habértelo dicho, perdóname por favor –desvió de nuevo su mirada pero volví a atraerla sujetando su barbilla con delicadeza-. Bella sabes perfectamente que Tanya no significa nada para mí. Puedes mirar en mi mente, revolver hasta el más recóndito de mis recuerdos, pero lo único que vas a averiguar es lo mucho que te quiero, porque todo lo que soy te pertenece Bella. Todo este tiempo sin ti ha sido un horrible suplicio; estaba vacío, no era capaz de levantarme, no encontraba una razón para hacerlo. Tú eres mi razón para seguir existiendo –acaricié su mejilla mientras sus ojos escrutaban los míos-, te amo Bella.

Cerró los ojos y volvió a girar su rostro. Coloqué un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja tratando de calmarla, de demostrarle cuanto significaba para mí. Suspiró y sujetó mi mano, presionándola contra su mejilla.

- Te he echado de menos –susurró con los ojos cerrados.

Rodeé su cintura con mis brazos recostándola sobre mi pecho, abrazándola con todo el amor que me era posible. Bella colocó sus mano sobre mi pecho y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro; un agradable cosquilleo me hizo caer en la cuenta de que aún iba sin camiseta. Hundí mi rostro en su cabello, suspirando.

- Yo también te he echado de menos mi amor –besé su frente y aumentó la presión de sus manos sobre mi piel.

- Perdóname Edward –su gélido aliento recorrió mi cuello-. No sé lo que me ha pasado.

- No tienes que disculparte por nada –contesté acariciando su espalda-, tenías razón, debí habértelo dicho.

- Es solo que, cuando la vi en tu mente y dijiste que era ella yo quise… -suspiró y noté como cerraba los puños aún sobre mi torso- quise matarla.

- Tranquila –susurré separándola levemente para poder observar su rostro-, es normal. Ahora eres una neófita, tus instintos guían tu mente–acaricié su mejilla y sonrió-. Además –añadí acercando mi nariz a su cuello-, estás realmente preciosa cuando te enfadas.

Entrecerró los ojos y me dio un golpe con el puño en el pecho de forma infantil. Sonreí y volví a estrecharla entre mis brazos, esta vez apretando su cuerpo contra el mío, anhelando no volver a separarme de ella nunca más.

- Te quiero –susurró sobre mi cuello y depositó un tímido beso. Sujeté su rostro con mis manos y la miré fijamente, trasmitiéndole todo el amor y el afecto que me embargaban en estos momentos mientras pensaba en la suerte que tenía por poder estrechar entre mis brazos a aquel hermoso ángel. Incliné mi cabeza buscando sus labios rozándolos con ternura y suavidad, acariciando con mis manos su rostro, su cuello, su cabello; todo en Bella era perfecto, atrayente.

* * *

**Bella POV**

* * *

Estaba empezando a odiar ser una neófita. Cualquier sentimiento o pensamiento se veía vergonzosamente intensificado, de forma que llegaba a perder el control de mis acciones. No quería que Edward pensara que era una celosa compulsiva, pero después de esto ya no habría vuelta atrás, me había comportado de manera un tanto infantil. Sin embargo tenerlo de nuevo en mis brazos, besándome de forma efusiva, embriagándome con su dulce aroma; no pude evitar gruñir de nuevo al recordar que Tanya había sido la culpable de interrumpir nuestro apasionado encuentro. "Juro que me las pagarás".

- ¿Tan mal beso? –sonrió Edward alejándose para observar mi rostro. No había pasado por alto mi repentina muestra de ira.

- Podría mejorarse –me burlé poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- No me digas –susurró de forma seductora volviendo a acercarse hasta fundir nuestros labios en un apasionado beso. Su lengua se adentró en mi boca, ávida de sentir el contacto de la mía mientras sus manos resbalaban por mis hombros hasta posarse sobre mi cintura. Mi respiración de aceleró cuando me acercó más acoplando nuestros cuerpos, generando un repentino calor que me recorría por dentro y que se incrementó cuando noté su mano ascender por mi vientre recorriendo la estrecha franja de piel que mi arraigada camiseta dejaba entrever. Sujeté con tanta fuerza sus cabellos que creía que acabaría arrancándoselos mientras él apretaba los míos con desesperación, aumentando entre jadeos la intensidad del beso. Empezaba a agradecer no poder respirar, no quería separarme de él, nunca, soldaría mis labios a los suyos si así pudiera tenerlo siempre junto a los míos, tan cálidos en estos momentos que comenzaban a quemarme.

Sin poder resistir más el desesperante sabor dulce que desprendía su boca mordí su labio con ferocidad, provocando que un intenso gemido escapara de su garganta. Clavé mis ojos en los suyos que brillaban con un oscuro y atrayente destello, revelando la excitación que le embargaba. En un instante deslizó sus manos por mi espalda y me alzó sujetando mis muslos a ambos lados de su cuerpo; me encontraba aprisionada entre su cuerpo y la pared pero esta vez no pensaba escapar. Se acercó lentamente, intercambiando su aliento con el mío mientras yo solo podía aferrarme a su cintura con mis piernas. La proximidad de nuestras agitadas respiraciones no hacía más que avivar el ardiente deseo que me sacudía y una amplia sonrisa cruzó su rostro; al parecer él estaba disfrutando al ser quien lo estaba provocando. Rozó mi mandíbula con sus labios, despacio, arrancado un profundo suspiro de los míos, hasta chocarse con mi oreja. Mordisqueó mi lóbulo y volvió a sonreír.

- Por qué no me lees la mente ahora –sugirió con una pícara sonrisa provocando que me estremeciera al sentir el contacto de su frío aliento sobre mi piel-, ¿o tienes miedo de lo que pueda estar pensando?

Un desgarrador gemido ascendió por mi garganta cuando su fría lengua repasó el contorno de mi oreja. "¿Me está provocando?". Tenía que reconocer que era un extraño comportamiento en él, siempre tan casto y cuidadoso, ahora no parecía tener ningún reparo en ocultar su deseo lo cual estaba comenzando a enloquecerme. Al fin y al cabo él era un hombre y yo una mujer, vampiros sí, pero ahora al menos estábamos en igualdad de condiciones. Atrapó nuevamente mi lóbulo con los labios. "De acuerdo, no eres el único que sabe jugar Edward Cullen".

- La suerte es que tú no puedas leer la mía –conseguí decir inclinándome hacia su oreja, ocultando mi ansiedad y tratando de que mi voz saliera lo más seductora posible.

Alejó sus labios para observarme detenidamente, su mandíbula estaba tensa y sus ojos viajaban frenéticos entre los míos y mis labios. Podía notar sus manos un tanto temblorosas al sujetar mis muslos mientras contenía su respiración. Sonreí mordiéndome el labio de forma torcida y descendí una de mis manos por su cuello, acariciando con un dedo su piel, lenta y suavemente. Su esculpido torso era mi paraíso personal, todo en él era perfecto, y él era mío. Repasé su pecho sin apartar mi mirada de la suya, no necesitaba leerle la mente para saber lo que pasaba por ella en estos momentos; seguí descendiendo por su abdomen, dibujando círculos alrededor de su ombligo sutilmente. El negro de sus ojos se incrementaba por momentos al igual que la presión de sus dedos sobre mi piel. Decidí seguir con mi tortura y deslicé mi caricia hasta que mi dedo alcanzó el límite de su pantalón. Un gemido trató de salir de su garganta pero él consiguió ahogarlo cerrando los ojos con fuerza, respirando con dificultad. Estaba intentando guardar una postura firme sin querer mostrar el más mínimo signo de debilidad, pero no se lo iba a poner tan fácil. Perfilé el contorno del pantalón de forma casi imperceptible y con extrema lentitud acerqué mi rostro al suyo rozando sus labios, notando como jadeaba ansioso por atraparlos. Los deslicé por su mentón, dando un suave mordisco y continué hasta su oreja mientras sus jadeos aumentaban.

- Juraría que el que tiene miedo eres tú –susurré con una sonrisa pícara y mordisqueé su oreja, aferrando el bode de su pantalón con fuerza y atrayéndolo hacia mí. Esta vez no pudo contener un profundo gemido entremezclado en sus incesantes jadeos. Hundió su cabeza en mis hombros aferrando sus manos a mis muslos. Su cuerpo temblaba y notaba su agitada respiración sobre mi piel junto con algún que otro gruñido. Sonreí de nuevo ante la perspectiva de estar causando semejante trastorno en él y aumenté la presión de mis piernas sobre su cintura, alzando la cadera y provocando un leve roce que sacudió su cuerpo. Esta vez el gemido fue más grave e instintivamente apoyó una mano en la pared con un golpe seco, como si no fuera capaz de mantenerse en pie.

- Be… Bella –balbuceó respirando roncamente y tragando con fuerza. Sujeté su rostro con las manos y le besé reflejando el arduo deseo que me invadía. Su lengua buscó hambrienta la mía mientras acariciaba mi muslo y mi costado con desesperación; nuestros jadeos se perdían entre apasionados besos que poco a poco estaban nublando mi razón. Sólo quería sentir su cuerpo, su roce, quería sentirlo mío para siempre.

Cuando fui capaz de separarme de él me di cuenta que estaba tumbada sobre la cama mientras Edward se dedicaba a besar cada rincón de mi cuello. Su aliento rozaba mi piel entrecortadamente y sus manos recorrían mi abdomen, exasperándome con cada caricia. Respiré profundamente, no iba a ceder ante él tan fácilmente. Con mucha agilidad me deslicé bajo su cuerpo para aparecer sobre él más tarde.

- Te recuerdo –susurré rozando sus labios mientras retorcía su cabello- que era mi turno.

Observé su ávida expresión y el tímido brillo que apareció en sus ojos, temeroso; lo que mi instó a continuar con mi dulce tortura. Le dediqué una amplia sonrisa mientras descendía mis manos por su torso a la par que mis labios. Su textura quedaba grabada en mi con cada roce, frío y electrizante, capaz de sacudir hasta el más ínfimo de mis pensamientos. Era sencillamente perfecto.

Con suaves y cortos besos dibujé el contorno de su pecho, hundiendo mis dedos en sus costados. Al instante el cuerpo de Edward se estremeció bajo el mío mientras sus manos aferraban las sedosas sábanas que nos envolvían, tensando sus músculos ante las sensaciones que mi roce le provocaban. Embriagándome de su agitada respiración y sus suspiros seguí resbalando por su abdomen y deposité mi aliento sobre su ombligo, consiguiendo que elevara instintivamente su cadera al mismo tiempo que ahogaba un gemido. Esa absurda manía que Edward tenía de esconder sus reacciones empezaba a inquietarme y no estaba dispuesta a dejar que él fuera el único que pudiera divertirse. Continué besando su vientre, despacio, prolongando cada suave contacto con su piel mientras con ambas manos deslizaba sus pantalones lentamente, siguiendo el ritmo de mis besos. Se quedó helado y completamente tenso, suspirando roncamente. Finalmente me deshice de ellos dejando el escultural cuerpo de Edward únicamente cubierto por unos oscuros bóxers. Alcé la vista para cruzarla con la suya y le dediqué una sonrisa traviesa; sus ojos derrochaban deseo pero también seguían teniendo ese brillo que suplicaba que detuviera mi tortura. Demasiado tarde; verle sufrir de esta forma me resultaba excesivamente placentero y no pensaba terminar con mi diversión tan fácilmente. Aún de rodillas en el borde de la cama le sonreí mordiendo mi labio inferior mientras me desprendía despacio de lo que quedaba de mi camisa y de mis vaqueros, sin apartar su mirada, gozando de la sorprendida y agitada expresión de su rostro. Me agazapé hacia él apoyando manos y piernas y ambos lados de su cuerpo. Tragó y exhaló por la boca con fuerza, conteniendo el aliento cuando comencé a avanzar hacia él de la forma más seductora que pude; por su mirada deduje que lo estaba consiguiendo. Me detuve al llegar a su altura, acercando lentamente mi rostro al suyo. Entreabrió sus labios anhelando los míos pero me dediqué a repasar su contorno con mi lengua, arrancando nuevos gemidos y jadeos de su boca.

- Bella… -susurró de forma lenta casi imperceptible y arrastrando las palabras. Sus ojos se posaron sobre los míos mientras seguía luchando porque el más mínimo atisbo de aire llenara sus muertos pulmones. Deposité un leve beso en la comisura de sus labios y los acaricié con mis dedos-. No puedo soportarlo más –cerró los ojos y volvió a suspirar con fuerza.

- Estás loco si crees que he terminado contigo –añadí llenándome de su aliento, notando que su cuerpo se tensaba de nuevo.

Desesperado sujetó mi rostro atrayendo mis labios para poder atraparlos con fiereza, derrochando la pasión y el deseo que le sacudían. Me dejé llevar por el torrente de sensaciones que su contacto me provocaba, era irresistible; un verdadero dios griego que era eternamente mío, ¿acaso era capaz de ser más feliz? Ahogué un gemido cuando noté sus dientes apresar mi labio, exasperantes, lo que me recordó que aún no había terminado con él, ni mucho menos. Resbalé con mi lengua hasta su cuello, disfrutando de su sabor entretanto que mis dedos dibujaban un discontinuo camino por su torso hasta detenerse en el final de su abdomen. Levanté la cabeza para deleitarme con el dulce suplicio que le estaba provocando, aguantando su enloquecida y desenfrenada mirada. Estaba haciéndole sufrir y lo peor es que eso me gustaba.

Muy despacio fui acariciando el contorno de la única prenda que cubría su desnudez, recreándome de su textura y del efecto que causaba en el rostro de Edward. Con extrema delicadeza deslicé la tela negra por sus muslos, lanzándola a través de la habitación junto con el otro montón de ropa que descansaba en el suelo. Deslicé mis dedos por el interior de su muslo, subiendo lentamente mientras sus manos se aferraban a mi espalda y sus ojos me suplicaban que le besara; sin embargo esta nueva faceta que acababa de despertar en mí no me permitía hacerlo, quería disfrutar de las nuevas y sobrecogedoras sensaciones que mi condición me permitía sentir, estaba perdiéndome en la locura, igual que él. Rodeé el final de su muslo, arrancando un gemido que traspasó mi ser e inundó mis sentidos debido a la cercanía de nuestros rostros. Realmente no sé cómo había podido vivir tanto tiempo sin sentir algo tan intenso como lo que ahora mismo me sacudía, y menos él durante tantos años. Decidí poner fin a su sufrimiento y, llegados a este punto, también al mío. Suavemente deslicé mi mano hasta rozar su entrepierna provocando que su cuerpo se estremeciera y cerrara los ojos arqueando la cabeza con la boca completamente abierta, conteniendo la respiración mientras depositaba un húmedo beso en su cuello. Con una suave caricia arranqué un desgarrador gemido de su boca mientras hundía sus dedos en mi espalda.

- Bella para por… por favor –suplicó con un hilo de voz.

- Detenme –le reté con una sonrisa consiguiendo que clavara sus ojos en los míos, incrédulo ante mis palabras.

Acorté la distancia que nos separaba con un apasionado y furioso beso. Edward devoraba literalmente mis labios, tratando de fundir su lengua con la mía mientras yo aumentaba la presión de mis caricias, perdiéndome en su aliento y en los gemidos entrecortados que ahogaba en mis labios. El volumen de su respiración aumentó tanto que de ser humano estaría temiendo por su salud. Entonces sin apartar mis labios de los suyos rodó para cernerse sobre mí, presionando su cuerpo contra el mío. Lentamente se separó, respirando hondo y traspasándome con sus enajenados ojos, intimidantes y cautivadores.

- Me estás volviendo loco –susurró rozando mis labios con exasperación, besandome de nuevo apasionadamente para después separarse arrastrando mi labio entre sus dientes-. No sabes cuánto te deseo –apoyó un brazo en un costado mientras con la otra mano recorría suavemente el contorno de mi clavícula-, te quiero –juntó nuestros labios ahogando un gemido de mi garganta-, te amo.

* * *

**hola! antes que nada, en serio que siento haber tardado tanto otra vez, pensaba que con las vacaciones tendria tiempo pero entre una cosa y otra... voy a intentar subir varios capitulos estos dias de ambos fics porque tengo una mala noticia: me voy de vacaciones una semana... del 28 al 5 de julio...**

**en cuanto vuelva me pongo a escribir como loca!!**

**bueno este a sido un capitulo un poco mas... subidito de tono. ya aviso Emmett, pero aun queda el siguiente... siento si a alguien le resulta incomodo o algo leer esto pero el fic y los personajes lo pedian a gritos... no podia ser tan mala para negarles algo asi xD  
**

**Emmett: _Pero ya salgo yo o no? Hay que darle al público lo que quiere, y lo que mis fans quieren es a Emmett!! (pose de estrella de rock...¬¬)_**

**Jasper: _Anda apartate y aprende de un profesional..._**

**Emmett: _Eh! Devuelveme el microfono!!_**

**Jasper: _Que te lo has creido! Suelta!! No prefieres ir a ver a Rose??_**

**Emmett:_ Eso no vale!! Deja de hacer eso!! Ahhh! Rose espera que voy...!!_**

**Jasper: _Bien, por donde iba? Hola a todas! Como se que vosotras reconoceis el talento pues nada, dejar un Review de ahi abajo del GO, que no sabes que poner? Muy simple: te quiero Jasper!! :D. Con eso me sobra... besos!!_**

**Un besazo y gracias por vuestros coments!**

_**Evita :)**_


	19. Explicaciones

**19. EXPLICACIONES**

* * *

**Alec POV**

* * *

- Jane, ¿sabes dónde está Adam? –pregunté asomando la cabeza por la puerta de su habitación.

- Creo que Aro quería hablar con él –respondió seria sin alzar la vista del libro que tenía en sus manos-, ¿cómo se encuentra?

- Bastante mejor –suspiré recostándome sobre el marco de la puerta-. Voy a buscarle, quería que me acompañara a la ciudad.

- De acuerdo. Si ves a Heidi dile que necesito que me traiga aquellos documentos –añadió distraída pasando una página. Asentí y me dispuse a salir de su cuarto.

- Adiós Jane.

- Adiós.

Miré a mi hermana un último instante antes de cerrar la puerta y avanzar por el pasillo. La reciente marcha de Bella había ocasionado muchos cambios en muy poco tiempo: Aro pasaba todo el tiempo en su despacho y a penas conversaba con el resto del clan; Jane estaba irritada por la actitud de este y más aún porque comenzara después de que Bella se fuera, sus celos comenzaban a ser algo irracional; y Adam, él simplemente no era el mismo.

Me acerqué a la puerta del salón principal deteniéndome tras ella cuando una voz grave llegó a mis oídos.

- …ese será el momento perfecto para interferir –identifiqué a Aro e inmediatamente me alejé lo máximo posible de la puerta, lo suficiente para poder escuchar sin ser descubierto-, pero recuerda que no debe sospechar nada.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tardará? –preguntó Adam con tono serio.

- No estoy seguro, aunque lo mejor será esperar que todo se tranquilice, no debemos precipitarnos. Hablaré con Alec para poder mantenernos al tanto de la situación.

- ¿Y qué pasará si se opone a venir? –distinguí cierta angustia reflejada en las palabras de Adam.

- No lo hará, Bella sabe lo que le conviene –respondió firmemente-. Busca a Alec y di que quiero hablar con él.

- De acuerdo señor.

Nada más escucharlo me adentré en el salón, en el mismo instante en que Adam aparecía por la puerta del fondo.

- Alec –dijo algo sorprendido-, iba a buscarte en este momento. Aro quiero hablar contigo.

- Eh… vale –asentí escrutándole con la mirada. Su rostro estaba completamente tenso-. Adam, ¿te encuentras bien?

- Claro –se apresuró a decir. El extraño brillo que mostraban sus ojos me decía claramente que estaba mintiendo-. Te espero en mi cuarto.

Dicho esto desapareció por la entrada. Algo se traía Aro entre manos y solo había una manera de saber que era. Empujé la puerta de madera adentrándome en un enorme y lujoso despacho.

- ¿Quería verme señor?

* * *

**Bella POV**

* * *

Todo era perfecto. Un débil rayo de sol asomaba entre las cortinas del balcón anunciando un nuevo día, el primer día de mi eternidad junto al ser más hermoso y dulce del planeta. A veces no podía creer que el destino hubiera hecho que alguien como Edward se fijara en mí, la torpe Isabella Swan, sin duda a simple vista era algo más que improbable. Pero aquí estoy prometida con un vampiro, alimentándome de la sangre de inocentes animales, y sin embargo, lejos de preocuparme, no podía ser más feliz. Nunca más tendría miedo de que se separara de mí por no querer hacerme daño, porque ahora éramos iguales, ahora podríamos vivir juntos sin ningún peligro ni impedimento. Habíamos pasado tanto que casi me parecía imposible estar finalmente con él. Suspiré al notar un dulce aliento sobre mis cabellos.

- Buenos días princesa –susurró Edward depositando un suave beso en mi mejilla-. ¿Has dormido bien? –preguntó riéndose de su propio chiste.

- La verdad es que no muy bien –reí dándome la vuelta, quedando frente a él-, no he podido pegar ojo pensando que tenía un atractivo vampiro en mi cama.

- Que casualidad –alzó las cejas acercando sus labios a mi oreja-, a mi me ha pasado exactamente lo mismo.

- ¿En serio? –sonreí al notar su aliento recorriendo mi cuello- Y bueno, ¿qué planes tienes para hoy?

- Pues –subió su rostro a la altura del mío mostrando una enorme sonrisa torcida- estoy tan cansado que tenía pensado quedarme aquí metido todo el día.

- Ya veo –entrecerré los ojos mordiendo mi labio inferior. Era insoportablemente adorable esa faceta suya tan juguetona-. Entonces será mejor que te deje descansar tranquilo –musité de forma inocente repasando cada exuberante musculo de su desnudo torso con un dedo. Sus manos afianzaron mi cintura y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

- Contigo –añadió acariciando mis labios con los suyos.

- ¿Sabes? –rodé situándome sobre su cuerpo- Ahora que lo dices, creo que yo también estoy algo cansada –dije apartando un mechón de su frente pero al tocar su fría piel una conocida descarga sacudió mis dedos, abriendo de nuevo el canal entre su mente y la mía.

_Me quedaría aquí contigo toda la eternidad _–sonreí, quizás podría acostumbrarme a este nuevo poder.

- Podemos quedarnos todo el tiempo que quieras –susurré besándole suavemente ante su confusa expresión.

- Bella, ¿puedes explicarme cómo…?

- ¿Te leo la mente? –completé distraída sin dejar de besar su rostro. Asintió débilmente con los ojos cerrados- Es parte de mi poder.

- ¿Parte de tu poder? –sujetó mi rostro confundido.

- Sí verás, al parecer soy capaz de absorber los poderes de cualquier vampiro que me toque –agregué quitándole importancia mientras escrutaba mi mirada con los ojos completamente abiertos-. ¿Por qué me miras así? Si puedo leer tu mente es por tu culpa.

- No, solo es que –balbuceó atónito-. ¿Tienes idea del poder que posees? –noté cierto miedo reflejado en su voz.

- ¿Te asusta mi poder? –pregunté divertida.

- Tu poder no es lo que me asusta Bella –añadió serio-, si no que alguien podría intentar aprovecharse de él.

- ¿A qué te refieres Edward? –me miró angustiado y de nuevo su voz resonó en mi mente: _los Volturis_. Esperó mi respuesta sabiendo que lo había oído pero no quería hablar de ello, sabía que inevitablemente saldría en la conversación el tema de mi transformación.

- No finjas que no lo sabes Bella. Es cuestión de tiempo que se den cuenta de tu poder y quieran sacar provecho de él.

- Te equivocas Edward. Ellos ya conocen mi poder, y aún así respetaron el trato y me permitieron volver.

- ¿Cómo estás tan segura? –inquirió mirándome fijamente- Si llevan tanto tiempo detrás de Alice y de mí no creas que dejarán escapar tan fácilmente la oportunidad de tener entre sus filas a alguien como tú. Nuestros poderes son insignificantes comparados con el tuyo mi amor.

- Tranquilo Edward, además Adam me lo prometió –me arrepentí al instante de lo que acababa de decir cuando observé su expresión, su mandíbula apretada contenía la rabia que le sacudía-. Lo siento, no quería… -suspiré y me recosté de nuevo sobre la cama dándole la espalda. ¿Por qué sigues torturándole de esa manera? Eres estúpida Bella. Cómo si no hubiera sufrido bastante por tu culpa, tu sigue hasta que acabe por odiarte. La voz de mi conciencia no dejaba de recriminarme por todo lo que le había causado con mis imprudentes actos, y me dolía saber que tenía toda la razón. Edward solo había aportado felicidad a mi vida, le había dado un sentido, una razón para mi duradera existencia. No se merecía nada de lo que le estaba haciendo pasar.

Me sobresalté al notar sus brazos alrededor de mi abdomen, acercándome a su cuerpo. Se sentía tan bien estar por fin junto a él.

- Perdóname Bella –susurró contra mi cabello-. Tan solo es que me duele pensar en todo el tiempo que no he podido estar junto a ti. Te he echado tanto de menos –besó mi cuello con dulzura mientras dibujaba formas discontinuas sobre mi vientre-. No puedo hacerme a la idea de que él haya estado contigo durante tu viaje, tu transformación. No haber podido abrazarte y besarte cada mañana ha sido un autentico tormento –apretó su cuerpo contra el mío abrazándome con ternura. Colocó su mejilla contra la mía, impregnándome con su dulce aroma-. Nunca vuelvas a separarte de mí.

- Nunca –susurré dejando que una sonrisa se abriera paso entre mis labios.

Estuvimos un rato más abrazados, disfrutando el uno del otro de la felicidad que nos embargaba. Sentía que estaba completa, nada en este mundo me haría sentir mejor, pero aún le debía algo a Edward; necesitaba contarle sobre mi transformación y mi estancia en Volterra. Sabía que él esperaba que yo fuera la que sacara el tema a coalición, no quería presionarme pero juraría que su curiosidad llegaba hasta límites insospechados. Merecía una explicación.

* * *

**Edward POV**

* * *

- Me quedé inconsciente –miré a Bella confundido ante sus palabras-, durante mi transformación –añadió rápidamente.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –dije dándole con cuidado la vuelta para enfrentar su mirada. Suspiró cerrando los ojos.

- Cuando Aro me mordió –se detuvo cuando un gruñido escapó de mi garganta. Inhaló con fuerza y prosiguió-. Cuando me mordió, al principio todo fue como cuando lo hizo James en la sala de ballet. Noté como el fuego me abrasaba la muñeca y el dolor se apoderaba de mi cuerpo –acaricié su rostro. Percibía el daño que le hacía contar aquello y quería que supiera que estaba con ella, aunque su daño también me estuviera atormentando a mí-. Grité y me retorcí de dolor, deseé que todo acabara –añadió clavando sus ojos en los míos. Apreté la mandíbula conteniendo mi creciente rabia, esperando que continuara. Apartó su mirada de la mía-. Adam sujetaba mi mano infundiéndome ánimos y entonces, en unos minutos todo acabó.

- ¿Adam te dejó inconsciente? –murmuré enfurecido aunque el fondo le estuviera agradecido de que librara a mi ángel de aquella horrible tortura. Negó con la cabeza volviendo a mirarme.

- Según dijo Aro, él no tiene tanto poder para calmar una situación como esa.

- Entonces, ¿qué paso? –escruté sus ojos confuso.

- Absorbí su poder y lo usé de forma inconsciente.

- Es imposible –susurré para mí mismo-, no habían pasado apenas unas horas desde que te mordió. ¿Cómo es posible que ya tuvieras poderes?

- Edward parece mentira que aún no sepas que nada de lo que me ocurre a mí es normal –mostró una débil sonrisa que me apresuré a atrapar entre mis labios. Había pasado tanto tiempo sin ella que me era imposible no besarla a cada instante. Extrañaba sus rasgos humanos, una parte de Bella de la cual me enamoré y que nunca más volvería a ver. Pero no me importaba, lo único que necesitaba era que estuviera conmigo, para siempre.

- Creo que será mejor que nos levantemos –susurró sonriente contra mis labios.

- Un ratito más –ronroneé de forma infantil abrazándola y recorriendo su cuello y su hombro son diminutos besos, consiguiendo que estallara a reír.

- Vamos Edward –se quejó divertida cuando me recosté sobre ella besando su clavícula-, no me obligues a demostrarte otra vez cuanto te quiero –añadió mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja provocando que me estremeciera. Una sonrisa cruzó mi rostro; nunca me acostumbraría a su forma de actuar de modo tan inesperado.

- No me importaría –contesté fundiendo nuestros labios en un apasionado beso.

* * *

**Bella POV**

* * *

No sé cuanto rato estuvimos besándonos pero tampoco me importaba. No poder respirar era una de las mejores ventajas que le había encontrado de momento a ser vampiro, y seguramente Edward estaría de acuerdo conmigo. Me separé de él con dificultad sabiendo que si no lo hacía no podía resistirme a mis impulsos, y ya tenía otros planes para hoy.

- Edward –traté de controlar mi agitada respiración-, me gustaría ir a ver a Charlie.

Mi pregunta pareció pillarle desprevenido y durante varios segundos dudó en contestarme. Finalmente suspiró y se dejo caer sobre un costado, incorporándose levemente.

- Verás Bella –comenzó removiendo nervioso sus cabellos. Me daba la sensación de que no me iba a gustar lo que me iba a decir-, cuando desapareciste tuvimos que mentir a todos, no podíamos hacer otra cosa.

- Sigue –le animé incorporándome junto a él y cubriendo mi desnudez con la sábana.

- Carlise dijo que lo mejor sería fingir que habías desaparecido sin más. Cuando la noticia llegó a oídos de Charlie casi le da un infarto –ahogué un grito llevándome las manos a la boca-. Tranquila está bien. Lo que pasa es que…

- ¿Qué pasa? Edward dímelo –inquirí exasperada.

- Esta fuera de sí –sentenció. No comprendía que quería decir exactamente pero por su mirada parecía un asunto más grave de lo que pensaba-. Está decidido a encontrarte como sea, ha removido cielo y tierra, movilizando gran parte de la policía de medio estado. Hasta saliste en las noticias hace apenas unas semanas.

- ¡¿Qué?! –grité sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. Definitivamente mi padre se ha vuelto loco.

- Eso sin contar en la cantidad de carteles que hay repartidos por todo Forks con tu cara y un letrero de "desaparecida" –añadió intentado contener la risa.

- No tiene gracia Edward –le recriminé pero yo tampoco fui capaz de contener una sonrisa. Me recosté y enterré mi cara bajo las sábanas-. No pienso salir de aquí en… al menos en unos años.

- Créeme que yo no te lo impediría –rió divertido-. Pero a menos que no quieras que acabe dándole un infarto de verdad deberías hacerle saber que estas bien -resoplé asomando media cara.

- Supongo que tienes razón.

- Aunque pienso que el infarto lo sufrirá tu amigo Mike cuando te vea –le miré sin entender y Edward se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco-. Está convencido de que te escapaste para no casarte conmigo y que si te encuentra caerás rendida a sus pies.

Ahora fui yo quien puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Es que Mike nunca iba a darse cuenta de que no me gustaba? ¿Quién podría fijarse en él teniendo al lado un auténtico dios griego como mi prometido? Al pensar en eso me vino otro asunto a la mente: la boda.

- ¿Y qué pasó con…? –no fui capaz de terminar la pregunta. ¿Y sí no quería casarse ya conmigo? Después de haberme ido así y de todo lo que paso tenía miedo de sacar a relucir el tema.

- ¿La boda? –preguntó algo inquieto adivinando a que me refería- Alice tuvo que suspender todo por supuesto.

- Ah –musité bajando la vista pero él volvió a elevar mi mentón con un dedo.

- Bella no pensarás que ya no quiero casarme contigo ¿verdad?

- Se supone que no puedes leerme la mente –fue lo único que logré decir.

- Tonta Bella –sonrió-. Esperaría todo el tiempo que hiciera falta sí algún día pudiera conseguir que fueras mi esposa. Sólo si tu quieres claro.

Deposité un suave beso en sus labios como respuesta y sus brazos me estrecharon con ternura. Lo único que pedía era poder llevar una vida normal, dentro de lo que cabe, con Edward; pero hasta ahora eso había sido imposible.

- Te llevaré a ver a Charlie antes de que se vaya a trabajar –acarició mi cabello y volvió a besarme con dulzura-, o a seguir con su investigación –golpeé su pecho ante su comentario.

- ¡Eh! –se quejó frotando la zona que había golpeado- Eso duele.

Después de deshacer mi equipaje me di una ducha rápida, tan rápida que no dio tiempo ni a que se empañaran los cristales del cuarto de baño. Bajé al salón donde Edward estaba sentado en la banqueta de su piano con una sonrisa, acariciando las teclas pero sin emitir sonido alguno.

- No me había vuelto a sentar aquí desde que te fuiste –había algo de tristeza en su voz. Me acerqué a él y le abracé por la espalda, pasando los brazos por su cuello.

- Hecho de menos escuchar mi nana –sonrió besando mi mano-, ¿crees que podrías deleitarme con tu talento?

- Más tarde te prometo que la tocaré solo para ti, todo el tiempo que quieras –dijo levantándose y guiándome de la mano hacia la puerta-, pero ahora es mejor que nos demos prisa. Charlie estará a punto de salir de casa.

Asentí y le seguí hasta el garaje, donde esperaba su peculiar vehículo; tenía que reconocer que también había echado de menos los viajes en su Volvo. En poco tiempo estábamos en la puerta de mi casa; como de costumbre Edward trataba de sobrepasar los límites de la velocidad cada vez que conducía y yo le reñía por ello. Una oleada de nostalgia se instauró dentro de mí cuando bajé del coche y me dediqué a observar el entorno: la casa de Charlie, el frondoso bosque rodeándola e inundándolo todo de verde, mi Chevy aparcada en la puerta, el coche patrulla, Charlie… ¡¡Charlie!!

Ahí parado en la puerta estaba mi padre, tal y como lo recordaba aunque con notables signos de cansancio, seguramente de no haber dormido en bastante tiempo. Sin embargo algo había cambiado: su olor era delicioso y su sangre tentaba mis sentidos invitándome a saciar mi sed sin ningún reparo. Al escuchar los agitados latidos de su corazón me tambaleé levemente aturdida.

_Aguanta Bella, si dejas de respirar te será más fácil. No te preocupes, no dejaré que pase nada; te lo prometo. _

Edward apretó mi mano infundiéndome valor y sin soltarla avanzó junto a mí hasta quedar ambos a escasos metros de la aturdida figura del jefe de policía.

- Hola papá –musité forzando una sonrisa. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente instantes antes de caer al suelo con un golpe seco.

Me apresuré a mirar a Edward asustada mientras él corría a incorporar el cuerpo de mi padre, entrándolo en casa y acomodándolo en el sofá.

- Lo he matado –murmuré aterrorizada agitando la cabeza.

* * *

**HOLA!! Sinceramente ni yo me puedo creer que al final haya subido el capitulo...**

**En serio no sabeis cuanto lo siento, casi un mes... O.O me merezco una paliza lo menos.**

**Se que os dije que solo me iba una semana pero e tenido mas asuntos de lo que esperaba: otro torneo, la matricula de la uni, entrenamientos, fiestas de mi pueblo... No tengo tiempo para nada, parece mentira que este de vacaciones.**

**Espero ya poder escribir de normal, porque hecho de menos seguir con mis historias. Voy a intentar sacar tiempo y al menos subir un capitulo por semana, dos si puedo aunque no prometo nada...**

**Por cierto, a partir de ahora cualquier pregunta o comentario que hagais sobre mi fic lo contestare en mi perfil, si teneis alguna duda dejarmela en un review y os la contestare, o simplemente si quereis recordarme lo horrible que soy por haber tardado tanto... me lo merezco :P**

**Un besazo!! espero que os guste!!  
**

_**Evita :)**_

**PD: No me mateis por cortar tan drasticamente... cierta escena. Tengo mis razones para hacerlo, os pormeto que mas adelante podreis verla y lo enendereis. ;)**


	20. El mosntruo que llevamos dentro

**20. EL MONSTRUO QUE LLEVAMOS DENTRO**

**

* * *

**

Me quedé paralizada en la puerta de casa, observando cómo Edward se arrodillaba frente al sofá y trataba de devolverle la consciencia a mi padre. Durante unos instantes juraría que su corazón se detuvo, demasiado tiempo para que fuera sano, hasta convertirse en un débil murmullo.

- Tranquila Bella, sólo se ha desmayado –trató de tranquilizarme Edward mirando su reloj mientras presionaba con los dedos índice y corazón el cuello de Charlie.

- ¿Está bien? –pregunté esperanzada con un hilo de voz. Con cuidado fui aproximándome hacia ellos tratando de no respirar como me había sugerido, aunque eso no ayudaba a aplacar el sonido de la deliciosa sangre corriendo por su cuerpo y golpeando fuertemente en mi cabeza.

- Sus constantes se están estabilizando –contestó acercándose a mí-. No creo que tarde mucho en despertar.

- Hablas como un auténtico doctor –sonreí cuando me rodeó con sus brazos.

- Puede que sea porque he estudiado la carrera varias veces –rodó los ojos divertido-. Pero no hace falta tener estudios para saber que ha sido un simple desmayo.

- Muy gracioso –refunfuñé-. ¿Cómo querías que reaccionara? Creía que le había dado un infarto.

- Tranquila –acarició mi mejilla suavemente-, la única persona sobre la que provocas ese efecto es en mí.

Reí ante su comentario y él acarició suavemente mis labios con los suyos, reconfortándome ante la situación en que nos encontrábamos. Ahora estaba más que segura que Edward era imprescindible en mi vida, incluso en los peores momentos conseguía arrancarme una sonrisa.

_¿Qué demonios…? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué ha pasado?_

Los pensamientos de mi padre nos sobresaltaron a ambos al mismo tiempo y me volteé hacia el sofá para ver como intentaba ponerse en pie en vano.

- Espera Charlie, no te levantes –se apresuró a decir Edward mientras se acercaba y lo volvía a recostar.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? –le preguntó confuso. _¿Qué hace Edward aquí? Juraría que he visto a Bella… Al final acabaré volviéndome loco. _La angustia que reflejaba su voz en mi cabeza encogió mi muerto corazón, si Charlie había llegado a este estado había sido solo por mi culpa. Gruñí enfadada conmigo misma y entonces fue cuando reparó en mi presencia.

- ¿Be…? ¿Bella? –Balbuceó atónito- ¿Eres tú?

- Hola papá –repetí tímidamente con la esperanza que mis palabras no tuvieran el mismo efecto que la anterior vez. Se levantó despacio sin apartar la vista de mí, temeroso de que desapareciera de un momento a otro; una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro cubierto de repentinas e incesantes lágrimas.

- Mi Bella –sollozó feliz antes de abalanzarse sobre mí dándome un fuerte abrazo-. Sabía que estabas bien.

No pude evitar sollozar junto a él mientras le devolvía el abrazo y ese instante bastó para que su esencia nublara mis sentidos. El aire se adentró con furia en mi organismo. La ponzoña se agolpaba en mi garganta. Cerré los ojos e inspiré por la boca, intensificando el aroma que percibía de forma tan penetrante que prácticamente estaba saboreándolo. Temblé sabiendo que si Edward no hacía nada desangraría a mi padre en unos segundos y eso era algo con lo que no sería capaz de vivir. Luchaba por contenerme con todas mis fuerzas. Mis manos firmemente apretadas en puños aún en su espalda y la cabeza tensa sobre su hombro, demasiado cerca de su cuello, notando cada palpitación y golpeteo dentro de su frágil cuerpo. Su sangre me llamaba y no deseaba ignorarla por mucho más tiempo.

- Edward –supliqué en un imperceptible murmulló.

Me miró angustiado y rápidamente cogió a Charlie por los hombros haciendo que me liberara de su abrazo, pero el daño ya estaba hecho: la sed de sangre se apoderaba de mi cuerpo.

- Creo que será mejor que dejemos a Bella descansar –sugirió Edward sabiendo la situación en la que me encontraba, lo único que deseaba era salir de allí lo más rápido posible-, ha tenido un viaje muy largo y debe de estar cansada.

- Claro –aceptó Charlie aún sorprendido-. Bella cielo, sube a descansar a tu cuarto y dentro de un rato te subiré la cena y hablaremos tranquilamente.

- Gracias papá –conseguí decir entre dientes manteniendo la mandíbula fuertemente apretada. Sonrió acariciando mi cabello y salió en dirección a la cocina.

Cuando desapareció de mi vista subí las escaleras y entré en mi cuarto todo lo rápido que mis piernas me permitían, sin esperar si quiera que Edward me siguiera. Abrí la ventana y me incliné buscando un aire que sabía que no necesitaba pero que serviría para despejar mis instintos más primitivos. Inhalé y exhalé varias veces violentamente hasta que conseguí al menos recuperar el control sobre mi cuerpo.

- Bella –escuché la angustiada voz de Edward desde la puerta-, ¿cómo te encuentras?

- Estoy bien –jadeé sin voltearme.

- Deberías volver a la mansión, yo hablaré con Charlie y le diré que…

- No –le corté respirando profundamente-, no es necesario –me giré recostándome sobre la ventana con los ojos aún apretados con fuerza-. Puedo controlarlo.

- Bella por favor –suplicó acercándose a mí con lentitud, tratando de tranquilizarme-, eres una neófita; un mero descuido y quién sabe que podría pasar.

- No –volví a negar agitando la cabeza-, sé que puedo controlarlo. Además no puedo irme ahora después de que me haya visto –inspiré de nuevo y abrí los ojos encontrándome con sus angustiadas orbes negras-. Él necesita una explicación y yo necesito despedirme como es debido.

- Prométeme que si notas que la sed es muy fuerte volverás a casa lo antes posible –acercó su mano despacio hacia mi rostro hasta rozar con delicadeza mi mejilla.

Sonreí como respuesta y lo abracé enterrando mi rostro en su pecho. Él sabía el sufrimiento que me causaría llegar a provocarle daño alguno a mi padre, y no quería que se torturara pensándolo. A veces adoraba la empatía que Edward mostraba hacia muchos de sus seres queridos, pero en esta ocasión desearía que por una vez en su vida fuera egoísta y no padeciera por mi culpa.

- Cariño –llamó Charlie sin atreverse a abrir la puerta-, acabo de llamar al trabajo para cogerme el día libre.

- No era necesario papá –contesté tratando que mi voz no sonara quebrada. Edward me miró con reproche. Suspiré, al fin y al cabo era mi padre, solo se preocupaba por mí, y yo había desaparecido sin dar explicaciones-. Pero gracias.

- Estaré abajo Bells, intenta descansar.

Oí sus pasos alejarse hacia el piso de abajo. Aire, necesitaba aire. Limpiar los restos que el delicioso aroma que Charlie me había dejado inconscientemente aturdida. Apoyada en la pared me dejé resbalar hasta que hice contacto con el ruidoso suelo.

- Bella, hazme caso, por favor –suplicó Edward arrodillándose a mi lado-. Necesitas salir de aquí.

Sonreí tenuemente sabiendo que aunque quisiera no me sería tan fácil irme.

- Déjame acabar con esto Edward. Él lo necesita. Yo lo necesito.

Durante un instante ambos nos contemplamos, rogándonos el uno al otro en silencio. Esto era algo que no pensaba posponer por más tiempo y si no quería tener que pasar por este mal trago todos los días, debía resolverlo ahora mismo. Finalmente Edward bajó la mirada con un sonoro suspiro.

- Sigues siendo igual de cabezota –besó mi frente para después levantarse-. Voy con Charlie antes de que empiece a preparar una cena que, ambos sabemos, es innecesaria.

Dejé caer la cabeza contra la pared y recorrí mi habitación con la mirada. Nunca había imaginado que mi vida podría haber cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo. Sin embargo todo aquí seguía igual, inmutable al paso del tiempo. Tan solo era visible el desgaste y la suciedad de algunos objetos. En la cómoda podía ver fotos con Renee y Charlie, en las que no tendría más de tres años. Me veía tan feliz, tan llena de vida.

Sin embargo ahora estaba aquí, técnicamente muerta, sin color ni brillo en la piel más que el que podía reflejar a la luz del sol. Tampoco es que antes fuera una chica bronceada, pero el cambio era más que notable.

Me dispuse a levantarme cuando una leve ráfaga de aire atravesó la habitación, dejándome helada en el sitio. Las aletas de mi nariz se movían frenéticas mientras yo solo atinaba a cerrar los ojos, disfrutando de aquella deliciosa sensación. Mis músculos se tensaron. No podía moverme. No quería moverme.

Mi pecho comenzó a subir y bajar a causa de mi jadeante aunque silenciosa respiración.

- Bella tranquila –suplicó Edward que apareció en la puerta de la nada con las palmas de las manos alzadas hacia mí.

Quise contestarle pero mi mandíbula seguía apretada, mordiéndome el labio inferior con fuerza. Me asusté al abrir los ojos y ver el rostro descompuesto de Edward. No sabría decir si temía más por mí o por él.

- Bella –se acercó lentamente-, estoy aquí.

- ¿Qué…? –Dije entre dientes tratando de no inhalar más aire- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Charlie estaba –sujetó mis manos-, estaba guardando sus cebos de pesca y se hizo un pequeño corte con uno.

Gemí frustrada. "¿Por qué estas cosas solo me pasaban a mí?"

- Debes salir de la casa Bella, ahora.

Le miré suplicante, no me creía lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo yo sola, y mucho menos para volver otra vez. Pero tenía razón, o me iba o esto acabaría mal.

- Está bien –acepté con voz lastimera.

Me ayudó a levantarme y después de abrazarme con fuerza me encaminó hacia la ventana. Incliné mi cuerpo y subí dispuesta a saltar. Pero una vez ahí la mano de Edward se aferró a la mía con demasiada fuerza, al darse cuenta de a dónde se dirigía Charlie.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos no consiguió que volviera a entrar a la habitación, me quedé allí. Acuclillada sobre el alfeizar de la ventana, viendo como la figura de mi padre paseaba por el jardín en dirección al coche. Dejó los utensilios de pesca y se dirigió de nuevo a la casa.

Las comisuras de mis labios se alzaron involuntariamente y cedí a la fuerza que tiraba de mí hacia dentro. Sin embargo una vez Edward consiguió alejarme de la ventana, continué hacia mi presa, aprovechando que se detuvo a cerrar mi vía de escape. Pero yo ya no quería escapar. Mi cuerpo había tomado el control, necesitaba saciar esa sed, y hacerlo ahora.

- ¡Bella detente! –oí gritar a Edward a mis espaldas.

Corrí hacia ese olor, esa fragancia que provocaba que mi garganta quemara hasta tal punto que daría lo que fuera por calmarla.

Era un aroma tan penetrante que dolía de solo aspirarlo, pero que a su vez creaba adicción.

Nada comparado con la sangre de los seres de los que hasta ahora me había alimentado. Pequeños e insignificantes animales, igual de insignificantes que su sangre. Un humano. Eso era lo que necesitaba.

Observé la figura de Charlie. Se encontraba enfrascado en una búsqueda dentro de la nevera. Me agazape a solo varios metros de él aspirando profundamente ese olor. Tuve que cerrar los ojos ante el aturdimiento que me provocó. Cuando los volví a abrir me encontré con el cuerpo de Edward pegado al mío.

Estaba envuelta en sus brazos, que me abrazaban con fuerza. Charlie nos miraba detrás de su espalda, confundido y algo avergonzado.

- Por favor –susurró Edward en mi oído-, por favor aguanta.

Enterré mis manos en su ancha espalda, presionándolo contra mí con fuerza.

- Esto… chicos –dijo Charlie claramente incómodo-, ¿queréis que haga ya la cena?

Gruñí cuando volví a sentir su aroma y los brazos que me sostenían aumentaron su presión. Hundí mi nariz en el cuello de Edward.

- Bueno, se que la cocina no es lo mío pero podemos encargar algo por teléfono.

De nuevo, gruñí con más fuerza.

- ¿Bella, cielo te encuentras bien? –preguntó haciendo ademán de acercarse.

- Charlie –advirtió Edward antes de que si quiera se moviese-, creo que será mejor que la lleve a que Carlisle la vea, no tiene muy buen aspecto la verdad.

- Está bien si eso es –suspiró- lo mejor para ella. Llamadme en cuanto sepáis algo.

El tono de voz de mi padre me hizo ver la clase de monstruo que era, y lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Él estaba preocupado por mí mientras yo solo pensaba en beber toda la sangre de su cuerpo hasta dejarlo literalmente seco.

"Vamos Bella cálmate, es tu padre, no quieres hacerle daño"

_Vaya, me parece que esta noche no he dormido muy bien. Estoy más cansado de lo normal._

Charlie bostezó dejándose caer con sus manos sobre la mesa.

- ¡Auch! –Se quejó incorporándose mientras soltaba algún que otro improperio- Había olvidado este maldito corte.

Y de nuevo sucedió. Ese olor regresó borrando todo pensamiento racional. Que fácil sería calmar la sed desgarrando su cuello hasta que saliera la última gota. "Cálmate Bella, ¡cálmate!"

_Diablos sí que escuece, total por un maldito y diminuto anzuelo. Creo, creo que… iré a echarme un rato. Una siesta no me vendrá nada mal._

En ese instante, un golpe seco me sacó de mis cavilaciones. Edward disminuyó la fuerza de su abrazo y alcé la vista para encontrarme con su rostro lleno de confusión.

- ¿Edward qué…? –cuestioné volteándome hasta que lo vi.

Mi padre yacía en el suelo, completamente inconsciente. Mis ojos repasaron su figura hasta detenerse sobre su mano derecha, de cuyo dedo índice salía un leve hilo de sangre.

Llevé mi mano hacía mi cara, tapando mi nariz y mi boca y corrí. Corrí lo más rápido que pude. Esquivé árboles y rocas con agilidad mientras solo corría sin rumbo alguno.

¿Realmente había estado a punto de matar a mi propio padre? Y no contenta con eso pretendía alimentarme de él. Era un monstruo.

Sollocé deseando no tener tan buenos reflejos, quizás estamparme contra un árbol no sería tan mala idea en estos momentos. Jamás se me pasó por la cabeza que extrañaría mi torpeza. Pero no merecía esto, no merecía ni siquiera que la gente me mirara. Era un ser despreciable que había deseado matar despiadadamente a uno de sus seres más queridos.

Fui disminuyendo mi carrera, sin saber mi ubicación exacta, y descargué mi furia contra los árboles del lugar. Creé en pocos segundos una llanura de dimensiones considerables. Respiré con fuerza y el alivio recorrió mi cuerpo, el aroma de Charlie había desaparecido.

No obstante, el hambre seguía ahí.

Me apresuré en alcanzar varios ciervos antes de dejarme caer contra un tronco llorando sin lágrimas.

Siempre me había enfurecido el hecho de que Edward se definiera a sí mismo como un asesino, un depredador que no merecía estar en este mundo. Sonreí con ironía. Que fácil era comprenderle ahora.

Cerré los ojos y dejé mi mente en blanco, sin prestarle atención a nada, ni pensamientos, ni sonidos, ni aromas. Quería desconectar del mundo, olvidar lo que hace tan solo minutos antes había estado a punto de cometer. Tan absorta estuve que no me percate que la frondosa hierba se hundía a mi lado.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? –su aterciopelada voz me devolvió de nuevo a la realidad.

- Ahora mucho mejor.

- Lo siento Bella, es culpa mía. No debí dejar que te hacer caras tan pronto.

- No, no. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Creí que podría controlarlo pero ya ves –sonreí derrochando de nuevo ironía-, casi me ceno a Charlie.

Nos sumimos en un silencio muy lejos de ser incómodo. Me contempló durante unos instantes hasta que pasó su brazo por mi hombro atrayéndome hacía su acogedor pecho.

- Gracias Edward –suspiré acurrucándome e inhalando su dulce y embriagador aroma.

Me dediqué a escuchar su lenta respiración mientras él acariciaba mi cabello con suavidad.

- ¿Cómo lo hiciste? –preguntó de repente.

- ¿Mmm? –atiné a decir sin intención de moverme.

_¿Cómo hiciste que se quedara dormido?_

Alcé la cabeza confusa.

- ¿Crees que yo lo hice?

- Tengo mis teorías.

- ¿Y qué dicen exactamente tus teorías? –interrogué acomodando mi cabeza en su hombro.

- No son tan originales como la criptonita o picaduras de araña –se burló.

- Oye –sonreí dándole un golpe-, en aquellos tiempos era mi mejor argumento.

- No lo dudo –rió.

- Entonces, ¿en qué piensas, genio de la investigación?

- Creo… -alzó la barbilla pensativo. ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que todas sus conjeturas me llevarían a cierto chico rubio con cierto poder?- Creo que de alguna manera lo dormiste con tu poder.

- Pero yo no tengo ese poder. Es más yo no tengo ningún poder. Los robo.

- Visto así eres como una delincuente vampírica –se giró dejándome ver su sonrisa torcida antes de besar mi frente.

- Muy gracioso.

- Gracias. Creo que ese poder que utilizaste es tuyo en cierta forma. Es decir, un poder que ya habías utilizado antes y del que solamente has tenido que volver a hacer uso.

- Te refieres al poder de… ¿Adam? –pregunté cautelosa al decir su nombre.

- Sí.

- Pero, yo no… no estaba tocando a Adam, ¿cómo puedo haberlo utilizado? –Negué con la cabeza aún sobre su hombro- Es imposible. La única persona con quién tenía contacto eras tú, y no creo que tengas ese poder.

- Quizás, solo quizás, no tengas que estar tocando a la persona en concreto.

- ¿Quieres decir que puedo usar el poder cuando quiera? –esa idea me gustó, aunque fuera absorbiéndolos, sería capaz de tener poderes y usarlos a mi antojo, como los demás miembros de la familia.

- Quizás.

- ¿Puedo hacer la prueba? –Me arrastre por la hierba alejándome varios metros de él- Quiero ver si te puedo leer la mente desde aquí.

Mis ojos se cerraron mientras trataba de buscar su mente. Intenté ignorar de nuevo todo lo que me rodeaba, concentrándome en Edward, en sus pensamientos. Después de unos minutos seguía sin oír nada.

- ¿Estás pensando en algo?

- Sí –sonrió.

- ¿En qué piensas? –cuestioné algo frustrada.

- ¿Eso no deberías decírmelo tú? –rió.

- No es tan fácil como parece –gemí por mi intento fallido.

Mis esperanzas de poseer la habilidad de leer las mentes como Edward se había esfumado tan rápido como habían llegado. No era un misterio que mi cabeza nunca había funcionado bien. Y este era otro claro ejemplo de ello.

_Estás preciosa cuando te enfadas._

- ¿Qué has dicho? –abrí los ojos confusa.

- Nada.

- No, te acabo de oír. –inquirí ansiosa.

- No he dicho nada Bella –sonrió.

_Te quiero_.

- ¡Lo has vuelto a hacer! –grité acercándome a él que seguía con su radiante sonrisa.

- Mi amor, te prometo que yo no he dicho nada.

- ¿Entonces…?

_Entonces me estás leyendo el pensamiento ahora mismo _–ensanchó su sonrisa-_. Bienvenida a la mente de Edward Cullen._

- ¡Edward! –salté a abrazarle.

- Mis teorías nunca fallan. Aunque me hubiera gustado oír las tuyas antes de decirte nada, seguramente hubieran sido más divertidas.

Fruncí el ceño fingiendo molestia por lo que él se dedico a estrecharme en su regazo.

_Te amo Bella._

- Yo también te amo Edward –susurré antes de unir nuestros labios en un profundo beso.

* * *

**Hola!! **

**Sí, para navidad pedi: tiempo e inspiracion... Y esto es lo que ha salido de todo!**

**No prometo nada sobre actualizar muy pronto pero si os digo que no lo abandonare, y que ya estoy empezando el capitulo siguiente.**

_**Emmett: Un poco de atención *ejem ejem*, sé que no es fácil esperar y mucho menos in que yo esté presente en estos momentos de la historia pero os aseguro que ahora viene lo mejor de lo mejorcito ¿a que sí ricitos?**_

_**Jasper: ¡Cierra el pico Emmett!**_

**En fin, un beso a todas y feliz año!!**

**PD: Rewiews por favor!! Ponerme verde si es necesario pero dejarme vuestro comentario. **

**Es muy importante para mi saber que os parece la historia.**

**_Evita ;)_  
**


End file.
